One Lucky Rose
by xXAnimeFreak97Xx
Summary: They say, "Lineage counts first, wealth a close second," in the Ouran Academy Motto. But in the eyes of the host club and a new transfer student, it's a whole different world... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prologue,Info,Welcoming :D

**.**

**O**

**n**

**e**

.

**L**

**u**

**c**

**k**

**y**

.

**R**

**o**

**s**

**e**

**.**

**By: xXAnimeFreak97Xx**

* * *

><p>Hello! :D Or should I say, Konnichiwa everyone! lol ~<p>

My real name is Maria and I happily welcome you to my story, "One Lucky Rose," based on my favorite anime and manga, "The Ouran High School Host Club!"

Reason why I am writing this? Well, I have a passion for writing and anime. Also, Ouran is and will always be my number one favorite. I thank Bisco Hatori for creating the OHSHC. It inspired me and I am planning to become a writer and a manga artist someday. (Or a designer lol,who knows? xD)

I'm very excited to write this so I will do my best to write and entertain all of you guys! Please and always do, REVIEW! You guys are the reason why I continue to write this. I really appreciate you guys reviewing, thank you. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own The Ouran HSHC. All rights specially go to their rightful owners.

Thank you for reading this! Love ya! :D

.

**Summary:**

A group of the handsomest boys on campus with far too much time on their hands, the Host Club dedicates every afternoon to entertaining the lovely young ladies. Just think of this as the academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful...

But for the artistic and intellectual Yukari, education is a privilege that must be earned, being on scholarship, even though she is highly wealthy, and has trouble fitting in. That is until the day Yukari meets Haruhi and stumbles upon the Host Club, a stumble which changes her life around. How will she handle being in the club? Will a certain red-head cross her path? Worlds and dramas colliding? Find out on this humorous story full of drama, comfort, randomness, and romance along the way! xP

**Rating: **T/M (Rating may change!)

.

**Character:**

**Yukari Setsuko Haruki**

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 15

**School:** Ouran Academy

**School Clubs & Activities: **Ouran Host Club, Art Club, Track & Field Club

**Nationality:** Japanese & Spanish

**Birthday: **March 17

**Star Sign:** Pisces

**Blood Type:** O

**Hair Color:** Dark Brunette

**Eyes:** Dark brown (Esp. A touch of autumn rust)

**Occupation: **First-year High School Student

**Status: **Middle Class (Somewhat rich but not poor)

**Height:** 5 feet, 6 inches. (171 cm)

**Favorite Foods:** Italian & Spanish Food, Sushi, Dark Chocolate

**Favorite Subjects:** Reading/ Literature, World History, Anatomy

**Special Awards & Specialties: **Top of her class since grade 4, has kept her GPA at a constant 4.0 or 3.5, Vice President of the Art Club, Vice President of the Track & Field Club. She has played the piano ever since she was 8 and has now started to learn how to play the acoustic guitar. She has won 1st place in all of the school's art contests, won 2nd place at the National Brooklyn marathon, varsity player of Track & Field, and now a full scholarship to Ouran.

(I will be uploading a sketch of her for you guys to get a better image of her when reading xD)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedication Page:<strong>

_~This story is dedicated to the amazing Manga artist, Bisco Hatori, my best friend, and to all of you guys who have made this possible. :)~_

_Especially..._

_kaichanisgod_

_D.M. Rose_


	2. And So Yukari Met Them!

**THIS CHAPTER IS BEING REWRITTEN!**

**(Reason why?:** Very corny, Spelling Errors, Embarrassing lol) But if you want to read it, be my guest xD.

.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! First Fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it! Plz if you don't like, don't bother reading it or making bad reviews. This is my first story, so plz give me a break lol. Anyways, it is based on one of my favorite Anime Series, "Ouran High School Host Club"<p>

Again I hope you enjoy! :)

**DECLAIMER**: I DO **NOT** OWN THE OURAN HSHC! ALL CHARACTERS AND EPISODES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! (Except for Yukari lol)

**Note:** When the words are in _italic_, that means it's the characters **thoughts**! Just to point it out! ^^

_**YOU MAY READ :O xD**_

* * *

><p>Yukari Haruki<p>

Age: 15

Ouran High School Academy 1st-Year

Looks:

Hair- Medium, straight, dark brown that shimmers an autumn rust color when light hits. Long-length, with side bangs.

Eyes- Big, dark brown with a touch of golden brown and autumn.

Skinny yet somewhat average, due to athleticism.

Clothes- She's wearing a black plaid skirt, white long-sleeve blouse with a dark blue blazer long sleeve; black knee highs and black shoes. (She hates wearing the girl's school uniform)

American (I guess some Hispanic and Japanese in her lol it's my character)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**"And So Yukari Met Them!"**

*Bells of Ouran Start to Chime*

"Whoa…I guess the rumors were true."

_(I wonder how I am going to do at Ouran. Will I make any friends? Sigh…I hope so.) _I thought to myself while holding the strap of my bag tight.

Due to my mom's job, we were forced to move to Japan. I guess you could say we're rich, I mean I'm going to such an elite school; I don't know how I can handle it. After passing the entrance exam, I was put in Class 1-A. To be honest I do like the school very much, just by walking through the golden gates of Ouran, made me feel welcome to say the least. As I walk tensely through the halls to get to homeroom, everything was dead quiet. GOD I was so nervous! What should I do when I open those doors? Should I just walk in with a warm smile or completely embarrass myself in front of the whole class! I turn the door knob and slowly open. I took a peek of the classroom…Where the hell was everybody? They were gone!...I look at the clock and it was 7:30am. Oh god, classes don't start until 8:30…I'm so stupid. I sat in the middle of the 4th row, preparing my things for class. I look into my planner, March 25th, 2010..I know it was kind of odd that I transferred to Ouran in the middle of the school year but because of my mom's job, there was no other option.

I took out my scrapbook and started to draw a realistic rose. Thanks to my outstanding grades in arts, I was able to get Honor Rolls in that subject. I just loved to draw, it was part of me. Without my talent, what would describe me then?...

The door suddenly flies wide open causing me to jump out of my seat.

Students fly in as I gave a pouting look on my unfinished drawing and close my scrapbook.

The teacher, Mrs. Fong, comes in and says, "Good morning class, today we have a new transferred student here from America, Ms. Haruki may you please introduce yourself to the class?"

I nodded and introduce myself with a warm smile, "My name is Yukari Haruki; it's a pleasure to meet you all."

The class smiles and Mrs. Fong continues with her lesson. I just noticed that two seats were empty. I wonder who those two were.

Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turn to my right to see a male student with big brown eyes and brown hair giving me a feminine smile.

"Hi Yukari, my name is Haruhi, welcome to Ouran Academy!"

"Hi Haruhi, thank you and it's a pleasure to meet you!" I replied smiling back.

After classes and making new friends, Haruhi gave me a grant tour of Ouran during lunch. It was great that afternoon classes were canceled so really I didn't bother much.

Haruhi is a really nice guy, but there's something about him, he looks like…like a girl. He can't be a guy…I just minded it off and decided not to ask.

Then, as we were passing by Music Room #3, a bolt of yellow and blue jumped out of nowhere and hugged Haruhi to death. I just stood there giggling, I couldn't help it.

"HARUHI! I was looking all over for you! You shouldn't make daddy worry like that!" The blonde said. I could tell from that moment, not only he was dramatic but an idiot…not my type.

"Sempai! LET ME GO!" Haruhi yelled.

"BUT DADDY THINKS YOU'RE SO CUTEE!"

"Daddy?...Huh?.." I stood there in disbelief yet I was still giggling at Haruhi who was struggling out of his grasp.

"Yukari, this is…Tamaki." Haruhi muttered in annoyance as Tamaki was rubbing his cheek with her/his cheek in glee.

Then without noticing me, he ran off with Haruhi into Music Room #3.

"Well that was just weird." I said with a confused look.

I opened the doors just to check up on her/him _(IDK IF HE OR SHE IS A GUY)_ and saw rose petals flying out as my eyes laid upon a group of guys saying,

"Welcome!"

I'm thinking to myself, WTH is going on? This school just gets weirder and weirder. I saw Haruhi who looked completely pissed at Tamaki and then…red-haired twins who came up to me as they greeted…

…My mind went completely black for a moment…

But I shook my head and replied with a fake and annoyed smile.

"Hey Kaoru looks like we have a new toy." Hikaru said with a devilish smile.

"Yeah, you're right, Hikaru." Kaoru giggled as he held my chin up.

"Ahh!" I completely flushed like a tomato. _WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE TWO DOING!_

"Aww she's so cute…" Kaoru said as he rubbed my chin with enthusiasm.

_SHITT!_ I smacked his hand away from my face. "Sorry but I'm not that type of girl who falls for guys easily." I grinned back with an identical devilish smile.

"Oh really?" They asked.

"Ah, Hikaru she smacked my hand…it hurts." Kaoru cried in pain, about to faint as Hikaru caught him in a protective embrace. Obviously it was an act just to get me.

"Kaoru…I'll ease the pain." Hikaru replied and started giving light kisses on Kaoru's hand as they gaze each other's eyes with lust and passion. All the girls went ballistic and shrieked with joy, but for me I was just standing there with a blank expression.

"You guys really think that act is going to get me?" I chuckled.

The twins just gave me an annoyed stare and as they were about to say something Haruhi interrupted.

"Yukari, this is the Host club." Haruhi said in frustration. "The club I was forced to join in…"

"Haruhi you shouldn't be introducing us in that kind of tone!" Exclaimed Tamaki. "The Ouran Host Club is where rich handsome young men with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands-

"Yeah Yeah I get it phony prince…" I rolled my eyes.

Tamaki is shocked by the insult and turns all white. _PH-PHONY P-PRINCE? NOOOOOOOOO! My dignity as the host club's leader…is shattered…_

He slowly walks away into his corner and mopes.

"Did I really set him off?" I asked in a worried expression.

"Don't worry, happens all the time" Hikaru replied as he chuckled while wrapping his arm around me.

"I got to say, you got him pretty good." Kaoru laughed as he did the same.

"Well, I guess you can say that.." I muttered. _Man this stinks…I have to study for an exam tomorrow and I'm stuck with these idiots….-.- _**(…Irritation…)**

"As I was saying…"Haruhi glared at the hosts. " I'll introduce you to the hosts. You met Tamaki, the prince type." (_Wow, no wonder why it offended him. ._) "The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, the devil types." They winked at me with devilish grins and I just stuck my tongue out. (_Geez, no wonder. -_-_ ) "Mori, the silent type, Honey, the Lolita type." (_Mori looks ok but with Honey…I got to say it's cute. ^^_) "Kyouya, the cool type." (_Ehh..he's cool._) "And me, the natural type" (_I still wonder why she/he was forced to join the host club?..._) I thanked Haruhi for the introduction.

"My name is Yukari Haruki. I'm a transferred student from America." I said

"Pfft. Commoner"…the twins said in unison while Haruhi gives them an evil glare.

"Excuse me but for your information I am not a commoner!" I exclaimed in anger

"I thought America was a poor country." Said Hikaru

"Yeah…"Kaoru said in disbelief.

"WHAT DOES MY COUNTRY HAVE TO DO WITH MONEY! I HAPPILY INFORM YOU TWO THAT AMERICA IS A GREAT COUNTRY TO LIVE IN! (Being patriotic out of the blue lol) IF I EVER HEAR YOU SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOUR FACES ARE GOING TO MEET MY FISTS!" I screamed with an evil glare. The twins run off screaming BLOODY MURDER and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't underestimate Yukari. Her family has been descendants from royalty and yet their businesses which includes Apple, and many more have made them of what they are today." said Kyouya as he writes down in his notebook.

_Geez…this guy sounds like he's a stalker…or something._ I thought.

I sat down in the love seat as Haruhi brings out a tray full of exquisite tea pots and cups.

"Oh wow, thank you Haruhi. Are you sure I can have this? I mean I'm not a guest." I said

"It's no problem. And really you are a guest." She/he exclaimed with a smile.

"Yuka-chan!" Honey cried happily as he gave me a surprise hug.

"What is it Honey sempai?" I asked with a warm smile. _(I COULDN'T HELP IT, HE IS SO ADORABLE!)_

"Want some cake? Sweets go great with tea!" Honey exclaimed as he handed me pieces of chocolate cake.

"Oh wow, thank you Honey! After all chocolate is my favorite!" I said with a bright smile. _OH GOD THIS IS HEAVEN!_

* * *

><p>"GOD SHE IS SO CUTE!" Exclaimed Hikaru TT_TT<p>

"WHY COULDN'T WE HAVE DONE THAT?" Cried Kaoru TT^TT

(I'll leave their expressions and actions to your imagination on their failure on making Yukari happy….;)

* * *

><p>Honey giggled as he pranced away to please the dames.<p>

As I munched on chocolate cake, crying in tears of joy, Haruhi interrupts.

"You know he is 17, third year in Ouran Academy." She said with a sweat drop.

I chocked on a piece of cake when I heard those words. Haruhi patted my back as she asked if I was ok.

"You gotta be kidding me? Tell me, does he look 17? I exaggerated while trying to recover from the shock of chocking.

"Not kidding. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover you know."

"You can say that again." I laughed.

After a few minutes of talking, I couldn't help but ask the question that has been bothering my thoughts.

"Haruhi?.."

"Yeah, Yukari?"

"Umm…Well…I don't know if it's me but…are you a girl?"

There was a long pause at that moment. All you could hear was the clock ticking.

"RED ALERT! HIKARU, KAORU YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Tamaki yells.

"ROGER!" The twins said in unison.

"Wait what are you- AHH!"

"Target- (Hikaru)

Captured" (Kaoru)

As they took me to a dark room, I am thinking to myself…..WHAT THE HELL AM I INTO NOW?

"Let go of me! NOW!" I tried struggle out of their grasp but I couldn't.

The next thing I know, I am sitting on a chair with a light shining above.

_Oh god… help me. _

I saw a group huddled over Haruhi as they whispered and yelled on what they were going to do.

They all took a glance at me (except Haruhi) which kind of freaked me out for the moment.

"Guys if it's true that Haruhi IS a girl, I promise I won't tell anybody." I informed while trying to calm myself down.

"Yeah, you guys overreact to any sign and any person that might expose my secret. It doesn't really matter if I am a girl disguised as a boy. If it's to pay for circumstances (has a flashback of the vase breaking)…ugh, well then I have no other choice. "

"BUT DADDY WANTS YOU TO BE A GIRL!" exclaimed Tamaki as he wraps his arms around Haruhi.

"The answer is…*Pinches his hand*...No." said Haruhi in annoyance.

"OWWYYEE! MAMMAAA MY OWN DAUGHTER HURT MEHH!" Tamaki cried in pain.

I walk up to Haruhi and say, "I feel sorry for you, I mean how can you handle these guys?"

"You get used to it." She said as she chuckled.

"Well I promise to keep your secret so don't worry about it!"

"Alright, thank you." She replied.

"No prob- AHH!"

As I was taking a step back, out of nowhere a banana peel appeared, (TWINS), and I slipped carelessly into a section of shelves holding the rarest teacups and teapots.

"OH GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. It was the loudest scream I ever did.

The 4 columns of shelves pile onto each other like dominoes, as all the displays were shattered into pieces.

It was so loud; the whole school might have heard it!

After that, I completely go insane in my mind. I didn't even take the risk to turn around to see the host club members' faces….Crap…I'm dead…Done for…

"Aww, great look what you just did." The twins said

"We were going to auction every display of teacups for 8 million yen." Kaoru said.

"WHAATTTT! 8 million yen? EAAACCHHH?"

"Well yeah, they were one of the rarest teacups and displays in the world." Kaoru explained.

"And unfortunately, you ruined it." Hikaru finished the sentence.

"HOW MANY DISPLAYS OF TEACUPS WERE THERE?"

(LITERALLYY I WAS PANICKING LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW)

"About 500 displays" Kyouya said.

….….I don't know if it's me but…I think I just DIED…

"HOW CAN I AFFORD THAT? HOW MANY THOUSANDS ARE THERE IN 8 MILLION YEN? NOT EVEN A MILLIONAIRE COULD PAY THAT OFF! I DON'T WHAT TO DO! I'M GONNA DIE IF I DON'T-

"Yukari calm down, please" _(This reminds me of what happened to me, yet…this case, it's 500xs worst.)_ Haruhi thought.

"Well then if you can pay it half, why don't you try paying the other half by working as a host?" Tamaki suggested

"But boss she doesn't even look like a boy, her hair is too long and voluminous, her face is well…like a girl, tone of voice isn't that bad for a boy, but her body….uhhh…. the twins looked at each other and slightly blushed.

"What do you have to say about my body?" I screamed in annoyance, still trying to deal with this problem…BIG PROBLEM!

"Well let's just say since you're a C-cup and your butt is too cute; which includes your figure. (AKA Hourglass) Even if you are wearing the boy's uniform…people will know you are a girl. I mean c'mon a girl…hosting?" The twins said in unison.

_I can't help if I should be offended by that comment_...Haruhi thought to herself.

I just simply stared at them while blushing redder than a tomato.

"Hold on. Why can't she be a waitress/ host? All she has to do is bring food and drinks to the guests, tell them where to go, assist them, handle the management, and just welcome them in. If so, guys can also meet her, and she can entertain them. I don't see why she can't be a host." Tamaki suggested.

"WHAT?" I screamed

"I don't know how you do it but you always come up with the craziest ideas…although, we are in need of that and I can't believe I am saying this but I suppose we go with Tamaki's idea." Said Kyouya.

"Whatever you say boss, as long as we can cosplay and play dress up with her." the twins said with devilish smirks.

"CAN WE DISCUSS THIS FOR A SECOND! PLEASE!" I was panicking yet again

"YAY A NEW HOST!" exclaimed Honey while Mori just smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one." Haruhi said.

"GROUP HUG!" the twins exclaimed as everyone joined in the hug surrounding Yukari.

WELCOME YUKARI! Everyone yelled.

"WHAT?" I just stood there in shock…

_I can't believe this…I feel like this is going to change my life. _

…_Forever…_

_~OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CREDITS & SONG~_

_(You can just play it on YouTube or something lol xD)_

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it! Though I think I kinda rushed through it a bit lol srry. But anyway...<p>

**REVIEW PLZ FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)**

**~xXAnimeFreak97Xx~**


	3. Danger In The Jungle

**THIS CHAPTER IS BEING REWRITTEN!**

**(Reason why?:** Very corny, Spelling Errors, Embarrassing lol) But if you want to read it, be my guest xD.

.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! :D Maria here! x3<p>

It's been over a week already so here's Chapter 2! :) I decided to put two episodes together so I hope you don't mind. ^^ By the way I have a new writing style for each character. It's much easier so yeah. I really hope you enjoy reading this!

DISCLAIMER: I DO** NOT**, REPEAT DO **NOT** OWN THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

**PLEASE READ :O**

* * *

><p><strong>Cha<strong>**pter 2**

_It has been a month after training with the host club to be a member._

*Bells Chiming for Dismissal*

I quickly pack up my things and run through the halls of the school.

Yukari: I'm never going to hear the end of it if I show up late.

_This is great… First day on the job and I'm late. A job that I was forced to join._

I walk up to my destination, Music Room #3, and when I opened the door, the whole place was decked out like a tropical paradise.

The Host Club: "Welcome!"

_Great…now what? I come here and this pops up out of now where. This is the club I was forced to join…A club?...more like hell. _I thought when a toucan swooped up and landed on my head.

"**The First Day As A Host!"**

Twins: You finally made it, Yukari. You're so late.

Yukari: I could be wrong but my calendar says it's still early spring.

Haruhi: Trust me, you get used to it.

Tamaki: Fearing the cold is nonsense! And besides, the heating system we have is THE BEST!

Yukari: Ugh…_Help me._

Kyouya: Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Yukari? Be careful what you say, you still owe us 2,000,000,000 yen. Remember?

Yukari: _Gulps_*has the flashback of the displays breaking* Ugh…

Tamaki walks up and wraps his arm around my shoulders; explaining why the whole place is decked out like a tropical paradise.

Tamaki: Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilly early spring out there in the real world but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly guests with the warm tropical paradise. Oh yes, we turned this place into nirvana! A balmy tropical island with everlasting summer!

Yukari: That's funny cuz I feel a massive chill right now…

After that the rest of the host club walks away to please their dames, when suddenly...

Yukari: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

The twins grabbed me from behind and took me to the changing room.

Twins: Here change into this!

Yukari: "But why?" I asked while holding the bag they gave me.

Hikaru: Well you are a host and-

Kaoru: As members of this club you have to cos-play year round for every theme we have.

Yukari: And if I say no?

Twins: "Then we'll happily change you ourselves. " They said with devilish smirks. I blushed furiously as I pushed them out of the changing room.

Looking at the bag, I sighed in misery and went into a room to change. It was similar to Tamaki's costume but instead of the white cloth; it was a royal blue with noticeable vine designs. The package also included a flowery head band, gold bracelets, and gold roman heels.

Yukari: God…I look like an idiot.

I walk out from the dressing rooms; receiving compliments from Honey sempai, I groaned and started to assist the guests.

As I was giving drinks to Tamaki's table, Tamaki was pleasing one of his guests by complimenting her in such words; she couldn't help but be flattered by it. I just gave an annoyed look as I put the drinks on the table and walked away.

I then walk up to the Twins' table to do my work, but at the wrong time.

Hikaru: "But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." He said while tilting Kaoru's chin up; forcing him to look at him. Brotherly Love Act

Yukari: "Oh god, they're up to it again." I muttered; even though deep down I was emotional about it. I quickly set up their drinks and walked away to where Haruhi was standing.

Kaoru: "Don't be upset, Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel."

Their guests squeal and blush in excitement; while Haruhi and I look at them with blank expressions.

Haruhi: "The guests seemed to be more worked up than usual."

Yukari: "Yeah and why is that?"

Kyouya: "Showing some skin gets popular with the ladies."

Haruhi: "So you're the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?"

Kyouya: "I have no decision making authority, however it's the King's decision on choosing the themes. But I guess there is no harm on slipping a Tropical Paradise Magazine on his desk." He said with a grin.

Yukari: _So he's the brains behind the operation… _I thought with a freaked out expression.

Honey: "TA-DA!" Honey exclaimed with a flowery necklace around his neck.

Guests: AW! You look so cute Honey!

Honey: "Hi ladies! I love these flowers! We had them flown in. Takashi!" He climbed up to Takashi and put a flowery necklace around him as well.

Honey: There! We match! Hahaha!

The guests simply faint from over joy. I couldn't help but smile. I walk up to Haruhi's table where she was entertaining her guests, giving them what they wanted.

Haruhi: "_I'm still confused by the two of them…" _She thought while looking over at Mori and Honey.

Yukari: Hey Haruhi.

Haruhi: Hm?

Yukari: Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the others?

Guest: Yeah, I would like to see you in one.

Haruhi: Well, no. I-I, I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything in early spring attire.

I smiled and started to walk away to my table where I will be entertaining my guests. (Boys…)

Then Tamaki came and interrupted the conversation between Haruhi and her guests.

Tamaki: "We have one ready for you Haruhi! You and I are a pair!" He exclaimed while showing her the dress.

Haruhi: No thanks.

Tamaki: "Ahh…" he muttered in despair.

Haruhi continued to please her guest as I sat down in my seat, waiting for my guests. Then I felt arms snaking their way around my waist. I shuddered as I turned around to see who it was.

Kaoru: "Guess who?"

I struggled out of their grasp, but I couldn't their arms caught me in a death grip.

Hikaru: "What we can't have a little fun with our new toy?" he muttered in a sexy tone as he blew into my ear.

Yukari: Ahh!...Guys, what are you doing?" I asked, still shaking from Hikaru's move.

Twins: "What do you mean? We are your guests for today…" they said with a devilish smirk on their face.

Yukari: _Crap…being late on the first day, now this…what's next?_

A noticeable blush was smeared across my face.

Hikaru: "Whoa, someone's getting a little hot…what do you think we should do Kaoru?"

Kaoru: "I think we should tease her a bit…" He said while putting his hands on my neck and face.

Hikaru nibbled tenderly on my earlobe as Kaoru kissed me delicately on my neck. I couldn't bear it, the pleasure they were giving me. They were so warm; their lips so soft and affectionate…I wanted it to stop but really… I wanted more.

Yukari: "G-guys…S-s..Stop it now!" I said pushing them off.

The twins groaned unsatisfied as I gave them an annoyed look.

Yukari: "If you two are really my guests, you should respect me."

Twins: "You're no fun-

Tamaki: "YOU PERVS! STOP SEXUALLY HARRASSING MY LITTLE GIRL!" He exclaimed as he batted them out of the park.

Yukari: "Huh? Little girl?"

Tamaki: "AWW YOU LOOK SO CUTE WHEN YOU ARE CONFUSED! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE HARUHI! ADORABLE! ADORABLE!" He cried while hugging me to death.

Yukari: "Tamaki! Let me go!" I yelled but my words were muffled since my face was squeezed in his chest

_Ughh…KILL ME NOW!_

An hour passed and the host club closed early for some reason. I change out of my outfit into my regular school clothes and walked out the door with Haruhi.

We chat throughout the walk but we were stopped by a black car. Before we could think the twins caught us as if we were bait.

Kaoru: Target-

Hikaru: Captured!

Haruhi & Yukari: Ah! HEY! What are you guys doing!

The window from the black car scrolled down, we weren't surprised to see that it was Tamaki himself.

Tamaki: Good work, now take them with you.

Twins: ROGER!

Tamaki smiled as the window scrolled back up.

Yukari: Wait a sec!

Haruhi: Where are we going!

The twins carried us away. I thought that they were kidnapping us. The moment we got in the car, we sped off.

When we stopped, Haruhi and I look around to see that we were in another Tropical Paradise, but this time with a pool…a large pool…More like a water park.

Yukari: You have got to be kidding me.

Kyouya: "What's the matter? You don't like my family's version of paradise?" He said while smirking at me through his glasses.

Yukari: "No, its fine. I'm just surprised you took us here all of a sudden." I said with a glare.

Haruhi: "Besides, why did you take us here anyway?"

I felt arms snake around my waist, and I shivered.

Hikaru: "Well it was about time we got a vacation-

Kaoru: We worked our butts off this month, so why not?"

Yukari: "Well I guess a day off wouldn't hurt." I said trying to hide my blush that was threatening my cheeks.

Haruhi: "But I would rather stay at home, besides I have a ton of laundry to do."

Tamaki: "Work, work, work. Can you just give yourself a break? A time off wouldn't hurt. Anyway just look at this place, it's so relaxing…A perfect place for a king."

Haruhi and I sighed and decided to look around.

Honey: "HARU-CHAN, YUKA-CHAN! Wanna share some coconut juice with me? Or you two wanna try a piece of the mango cake?"

Haruhi: "Yeah sure, I'll have some coconut juice with you."

Yukari: "Mango cake sounds great!"

Honey giggled and ran off, Haruhi and I couldn't help but smile. I looked away for a moment to admire the place._ I got to say this place is really relaxing._

Kaoru: Hey Haruhi, Yukari. You wanna check out the water slide?

Hikaru: Hang on, what the deal with the pullovers you're wearing?

Haruhi: Oh this thing?

Yukari: Uhh…

A Minute after we arrived, we were addressed to the changing rooms. In other words, the twins dragged us there.

Twins: Here! Do what you have to do!

Yukari: Huh?

Twin Maid 1: Ok, we'll do what we can!

Twin Maid 2: Ahem, Ms. Fujioka, Ms. Haruki…Just follow me…

Yukari: _CRAP!_

Haruhi: _What the hell? _Uhh…But why?

We stepped back away from the twin maids but we were blocked by Hikaru and Kaoru. The maids grabbed us and pulled us in the dressing room. They swiped our clothes off.

Yukari: Uh Hey! What are you guys doing!

Haruhi: HEY! Stop that!

Maid 1: But we were asked to help you.

Hikaru: We brought all of our mother's latest designs for you guys to choose from!

Tamaki stepped in with curiosity.

Hikaru: Just pick whatever you want!

Haruhi and I look around to see which one to choose.

Maids: Are you ready Ms, Fujioka and Ms. Haruki? It's time to pick one!

Yukari: Uhh…Thanks but I don't need a swimsuit.

Haruhi: Me neither.

Maid 1: Why don't you let me select one for you?

Haruhi: No not that one! I don't want a bikini!

Maid 1: But you would look so good in this one!

Tamaki steps in between the twins and hears the whole conversation.

Maid 2: Ms. Haruki, I think this one would be cute on you!

Yukari: AHH! But that nothing but a couple of strings!

The twins flushed when they heard that and imagined what would I look like if I was only in a couple of strings. Their noses flooded with blood and Tamaki was red all over.

Finally we found the perfect swimsuits. Haruhi is wearing a pink swimsuit with a skirt-like bikini bottom and a pink swimwear hat. I am wearing a dark blue two piece with tropical sky blue neon flower designs. I gotta say we look cute, though Haruhi wasn't satisfied with hers. I gave her a nudge on the shoulder telling her that there was nothing to worry about. She smiled and we walked out of the dressing room.

Surprisingly, Tamaki was there waiting and he walked up to us, giving us the looking up and down look. He flushed when we saw what we were wearing and gave us pullovers to wear.

Haruhi: Uhh, Sempai?

Tamaki: Just hurry up and put it on you two.

Yukari: Uh…

Tamaki: Proper young women shouldn't be showing that much skin after they're married.

The twins sighed with disbelief.

Hikaru: "So, you're not going to swim?" he asked with a banana in his mouth.

Kaoru: Hold on, you do swim don't you?

Haruhi: I can swim just as good as the next guy, but this isn't my idea of fun. I'm not that big on water parks.

Yukari: Well, I guess I'll go. I mean I love to swim, so why not.

I took off the pullover and the twins starred at me with a smear blush on their face. They were so shocked, Hikaru dropped his banana peel. I noticed and stuck my tongue out, teasing them when their faces got only redder.

Haruhi: Well, you can go, but I rather be at home. I don't understand what's so great about this place anyway. I mean all you really need for water is a plastic pool.

Twins: A plastic pool? What's that?

I couldn't help but laugh my butt off. Haruhi sweat dropped and explained what a plastic pool was.

Hikaru: "You dunce."

Kaoru: "That's an inflatable boat, dummy."

I fell to the floor laughing harder. The twins just glared at me.

Hikaru: There's no way something that small could be used as a pool.

Kaoru: Yeah.

Haruhi: "Guys, it's a small pool haven't you seen kids playing in one before." She asked with a frustrated look on her face as she picked me up from the floor. I stopped laughing and dusted myself off to see the twins huddled in a corner with Tamaki whispering about something. Yet Haruhi heard the conversation and Tamaki saying that she can't help it, she's an ignorant commoner.

Twins: "So are we supposed to lie to her? Is that what you want?" They asked in confusion while narrowing their eyes to her.

Haruhi: "I can't help if I should be offended by that comment." She shrugged.

Yukari: "Just ignore them, they're idiots. What else is new?" I said. She let out a small sigh.

Hikaru: "Never mind that, we got a question to ask."

Kaoru: "Why did you make Yukari and Haruhi wear those yellow and blue monstrosities?

Tamaki gulped in fear.

Hikaru: "I would've thought for sure you would be all like "I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTERS IN A SWIMSUIT!" Not making them cover up like that." He said with a devilish grin.

Kaoru: "It was surprising…" He added with the exact expression as his brother's.

Hikaru: "I know what he's up to."

Twins: "He made them cover up like that because he didn't want anyone else to see them in a bathing suit." They whispered to each other while narrowing their golden eyes on Tamaki.

Kaoru: "You may be right."

Hikaru: "He might be one of those jealous perverts."

Kaoru: "That's so twisted…"

Tamaki utterly freaked out in embarrassment.

Tamaki: "That's not it at all! I was just trying to protect their innocence as any father or guardian would do! After all even if they are wearing swimsuits, it's not decent for a lady to be walking around half naked in front of boys and-!

The twins interrupted and point their fingers to Haruhi and me, with frustrated looks on our faces. Tamaki was embarrassed and when matters were about to get worst, Honey sempai came in.

Honey: "HARU-CHAN! YUKA-CHAN! Let's play! Do you want to swim in the current pool with me?" He asked with glee, wearing his Usa-chan floaty. I giggled from his cuteness.

Haruhi: Nah, I'm not going to swim today...

Yukari: Hold on, you know how to swim; do you still need that float?

Honey sempai shook his head with a smile on his face.

Honey: Hehe! Just looks cuter this way, you know!

Haruhi: Heh, You're right! Those bunnies are pretty cute.

Honey sempai prances away with his Usa-chan float. I smiled and giggled. _It does look cute._

Twins: He's so innocent.

Then out of the blue, Renge appeared and made her entrance.

Renge: No way! You got it all wrong!

The powerful motor twists and turns bringing her up from the underground. The ground was shaking, it felt like an earthquake.

Yukari: Is that…

Haruhi: Renge?...

Renge: AHAHAHAHA!

Haruhi: How does she do that?

Yukari: It's like the wick follows us…

Haruhi and I looked somewhat annoyed and surprised, same expression goes for the rest of the host club. She appeared wearing a black bikini and a tattoo on her stomach.

Hikaru: That outfit's pretty impressive.

My eyes widened with jealousy. _HOW DARE HE COMPLIMENT HER LIKE THAT!...Wait a sec…What am I saying?...I hate the creep…Ugh…_

Kaoru: But what's up with the tattoo on your stomach?

Renge: Oh that? You don't recognize it? I'm in cos-play!

Hikaru: Yeah, as who?

Renge: LALA!

Kaoru: Lala? Like the Manga Magazine?

Renge: Her petite and slender frame! Her blue eyes that light up men's faces! Her singing voice! LAAALAAAA!

Yukari: I wouldn't have guessed…

Tamaki: I had no idea who you were suppose to be.

Haruhi and I look at Renge with sweat drops since she was posing, while Tamaki and the twins huddled in a group.

Kaoru: Hey Boss.

Hikaru: Do you think it ok for Renge to be dressed-

Kaoru: Like that?

Tamaki: Well yeah. That's ok.

Hikaru: And why is that?

Tamaki: Because it's cos-play. I guess-

Renge: LISTEN UP BOYS!

Yukari: Uhh…

Renge: Uhh AND GIRL! Obviously, you need to understand Honey's motives. LOOK!

Honey: TAKASHI!

Honey was in the air, jumping into the pool. He laughed and giggled as he was being taken away by the current. Mori smiled in amusement.

Tamaki: What are you talking about?

Renge: Think about what he said to you earlier.

~Honey: Hehe! Just looks cuter this way, you know!~

Renge: He's not being sweet and innocent as you think!

Kyouya: I agree. Try putting the word "I" in the beginning of that sentence.

Tamaki, Haruhi, the twins, and I thought for a minute. _ Hmmm…._

~Honey: Hehe! Just looks cuter this way, you know! ~ **~I LOOK CUTE!~**

All of Us: HE PLANNED THAT?

Renge: That's Honey for you! Last time, he felt threaten by another Lolita type so he took step 3 for a chance.

We all felt stupid for not thinking of that…

Renge: I'd give him more credit. He's a lot smarter than I thought.

Renge went back to her hiding place, underground. And Honey came up, not knowing what was going on.

Honey: HEY LOOK AT THIS EVERYBODY!

Honey was on Mori's back as he was swimming briskly against the current.

Honey: CHECK IT OUT! LOOK! EVEN THOUGH WE ARE SWIMMING REALLY FAST THROUGH THE CURRENT, WE AREN'T GOING ANY FURTHER THAN HERE!

Everyone sweat dropped. _Impossible to make out_

Tamaki: So what's up with him? (To Haruhi)

Haruhi: Could he really be that smart?

Yukari: Uhh…I don't know about you guys but I'm going to dive in to cool off.

The twins were on the edge of the pool, looking at the view with nothing else to do.

Yukari: Hehe…Perfect!

I snuck up behind them and without them noticing, I push them off, watching them recklessly fall flat into the water. I laughed hard on the floor as they came up from the water with angry looks on their faces.

Hikaru: Hey that wasn't fair!

Kaoru: You seriously had a huge advantage!

Yukari: Well it's payback for what you two did earlier!

I stuck my tongue out and ran across the poolside and jumped in, swimming and looking for a place to hide. I knew the twins were chasing after me to get me back. I came across a huge rock in the edge of the pool surrounded by trees and plants. _Perfect! _I swam through the plants and giggled to myself as I heard the twins screaming my name.

Kaoru: YUKARI! WE'LL GET YOU!

Hikaru: Kaoru, you look over there on that side while I'll check over here.

Kaoru nodded and followed his orders.

Then my heart sank, I heard the water splashing, someone was behind me. Was it Hikaru or Kaoru? Crap now I'm done for.

The plants behind me began to rustle. I didn't dare to turn around to see who it was. Then, arms snake their way around my waist from behind, pulling me closer.

Hikaru: "I found you." He said in a soft tone. He pulled me closer; feeling every inch of my body.

Yukari: "What are you doing?" I whispered. My whole face was turning red, his body was so warm; I couldn't help but get even closer to him. Hikaru smirked and planted his head on my shoulder.

Hikaru: I got to say, you were hard to find. You know you're going to be punished for what you did…but it seems that Kaoru isn't here to share all the fun…Oh well…more for me then.

Yukari: Hold on…What are you going to do Hika? AH!

Hikaru cutted me off when he nibbled on my neck, kissing his way from the bottom of my earlobe all the way down to my collar bone. He was so slow yet sexy with this…I can't believe he's doing this. Soft moans ran out my mouth…I couldn't help but feel so at ease with him…

Hikaru: "Shh…Keep it down. Someone might hear your lovely voice." He said softly while blowing in my ear. Shivers ran down my spine, but as he was about to use his teeth to take off my bikini straps, Haruhi was calling.

Haruhi: Yukari! Hikaru! Where are you guys?

Hikaru groaned unsatisfied through his teeth between my straps.

Hikaru: I'll get you later my favorite toy.

He winked and swam away. I was dizzy and light-headed…I thought I was going to faint. I then soon swam towards the edge and sat down where Haruhi and Kyouya were, to take a break; still trying to forget what happened between Hikaru and me. Haruhi who sat next to me noticed I was acting strange. I looked down and furiously sucked on the straw of my drink.

Haruhi: Is everything all right, Yukari?

Yukari: Huh? Oh Y-yeah! Everything f-fine! Why would you be asking a silly question like that Haruhi? Hahaha….

Haruhi: Well alright, just checking. _Obviously something happened between her and Hikaru…I don't even want to think about it…_

From afar we saw the twins grabbing water guns and Hikaru shooting water on Tamaki's face, while Kaoru was still pumping his.

Hikaru: I got ya!

Kaoru: C'mon boss let's go! Let's have a water gun fight!

Hikaru: It will be me and Kaoru against you. If you get it in the face, you lose. What do you say?

Tamaki: Forget it. Why would I want to subject myself in a childish game like that?

Tamaki was wiping his damp face with a towel; but the twins got something up their sleeves.

They wrapped their arms around us, dancing I guess.

Hikaru: Yukari, Haruhi I think it's about time we got married!

Kaoru: And our honeymoon in Outari!

Tamaki shuttered and grabbed a water gun and started to pump furiously.

Tamaki: You think I would let them marry you guys?...

Tamaki narrowed his flashing eyes at us, we sweat dropped by his reaction.

Tamaki: DADDY SAYS NO!

He aims at the twins and Haruhi and I sped off back into our seats; having a drink while they fought.

Mori came up to us, trying to get water out of his ears.

Haruhi: Taking a break, huh? You want something to drink?

Mori: Yeah, thanks.

Honey: YUKA-CHAN SWIM WITH ME PLEASE!

Yukari: Alright, Alright.

I smiled, jumped in, and started to swim with him against the current pool. It's a lot of fun to swim in a pool like this.

Tamaki: Grrr, I'LL GET YOU GUYS!

The twins and Tamaki continued with their water gun fight.

As Tamaki got a good aim, he shot at them.

Tamaki: SIDEWAY SLIDDING SHOT! AHH!

But the twins quickly blocked it with carved tiki heads.

Tamaki: THAT'S CHEATING!

As he was about to run after them, he slipped on a banana peel that Hikaru ate before. He carelessly slipped away hitting his head on the totem pole.

Then each of the animals' eyes on the totem pole began to glow red; with monitors beeping. Something was up…

Yukari: Stop splashing Honey!

Honey and I laughed and splashed at each other, enjoying our time at the pool. But that was all soon going to end…horribly…

Mori dropped his glass, knowing that something bad was going to happen.

I was in front of Honey when all of a sudden his face was mortified by fear.

Yukari: Honey sempai what's wrong?

Honey pointed out that something was behind me. I turned around…

Yukari: Wha- AHHHHHHHH!

A huge wave was going to trample us, I quickly grabbed Honey's arm.

Yukari: HONEY DON'T LET GO! HOLD ON!

Honey & Yukari: AHHHHH!

The wave hit us roughly, all I could see were bubbles tickling my face, trying to hold my breath, until I hit my head hard against the edge of the wall, letting honey sempai's hand go and blacking out. Honey and I were swept away by the current into the jungle.

Haruhi: AH! YUKARI, HONEY SEMPAI!

Mori ran as fast as he could but slipped on a banana peel and fell down hard.

Haruhi: Uhh…Mori Sempai.

Tamaki: Gentlemen! We're going after Yukari and Honey sempai! That pool looks like the quickest way! CHARGEEEE!

They all ran, following Tamaki.

Kyouya: WAIT! I wouldn't go –

All of a sudden, alligators pop out of nowhere. The team fled back, panicking.

All: THEY'RE ALLIGATORS IN THERE!

Tamaki: OK! So we can't use that route! Then let's try this way next!

The team followed Tamaki, only leading up to more gators.

Twins: THEY'RE HERE TOO!

Haruhi: AND HERE!

The team stopped and panted in exhaustion.

Haruhi: What's with all the alligators?

Tamaki: Beats me.

Kyouya: "Those alligators belong to the tropical wild life exhibit. I guess it's kind of dangerous for them to run wild. Though, cause of our present situation seems to be the problem. In occasion, the switch of the current; I'll have to have a chat with our designers." He said closing his notepad. "Thanks a lot you guys! I got some great data today!"

All: YOU WHAT? _**Guinea pigs**_

Kyouya: This is the map of the aqua garden. This is our current location. We need to get here, where the current has taken Yukari and Honey sempai. It might be tough because we have to walk through jungle terrain to get to them. Distance wide, we're talking about 800 meters.

Haruhi: Looks like there are a lot of undiscovered areas around here. Any idea of what may be lurking around there?

Kyouya: Since they are still being developed, I'm afraid I don't know.

The tension around the group grew even more.

Tamaki: Alright! Now this is a mission of survival! I know we can survive through the treacherous jungle! IT IS OUR SWORN DUTY TO SAVE YUKARI AND HONEY-SEMPAI!

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to run toward the direction where Honey and Yukari were swept off to.

After 2 hours of walking, it started to pour. The group huddles in under a spectator area, in other words a tent.

Haruhi: Hey Mori-sempai, you seem to be really close to Honey sempai. Are the two of you like childhood friends?

Hikaru: You mean you don't know.

Kaoru: That they're cousins.

Haruhi: Uhh, you're kidding me. They're related?

Then the group explains the history of the family, how they met, and how they served each other for generations.

Tamaki: It must really get his blood going. The blood of servant flows like a mighty river through Mori sempai's heart.

Twins: Such a beautiful story! I'm touched!

Haruhi: I don't know if I call it a beautiful story.

She looks at Mori sempai, knowing that even though they're blood related, he cares about Honey a lot. She puts her hand on Mori sempai's arm, trying to comfort him.

Haruhi: Hey Mori, It's gonna be alright. I'm sure the two of them are safe, besides Honey sempai is a lot tougher than you think and if they're hungry, the trees are full of bananas.

Tamaki and the twins sweat drop by what she stated.

Twins: Bananas?

Tamaki: What's he going to say?

Haruhi looked up at Mori, and he smiled and patted her head.

Mori: You're right.

Tamaki: DON'T TELL ME MORI IS UP FOR MY SPOT AS HARUHI'S DADDY!

"Pit-a-pat…"

Hikaru: Nobody wants that spot but you, boss.

Kaoru: It's kinda creepy when you think about it.

Tamaki: WHAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING CREEPY!

Twins: HAH! You're a little perv!

Meanwhile Kyouya was on the phone talking to one of his agents, informing about the situation.

Tamaki: WHAT! I'M NOT A PERV!

Twins: HAH! You're a little perv!

Tamaki: SHUT UP!

A few minutes later, the rain finally stopped. Mori walks away to get a head start.

Haruhi: Mori-sempai! You're going the wrong way! Honey and Yukari are in the opposite direction.

Mori: You're wrong, they went this way.

"**Natural Instinct."**

Haruhi: Hey wait up! It's too dangerous to go alone! I'm coming with you.

While catching up with Mori, she was having difficulty trying to keep up; coming upon snakes, swamps, huge bugs…yeah you get the point.

Mori: Haruhi.

He picks her up in bridal style and continues to walk with her in his arms. She couldn't help but blush.

Haruhi: _That's the first time he has ever called me by my name…_

Meanwhile, Kyouya informs the rescue team to look for Honey and Yukari, and tries to tell Tamaki and the twins, who were irritating him. Then, he notices something was not right.

Kyouya: Wait a minute, where's Haruhi and Mori?

Haruhi and Mori were walking until they found themselves surrounded by the rescue squad. The officers suspected them as a target, Mori held Haruhi close in a protective stance. When matters were about to get worse…

Honey: TAKASHI! HARU-CHAN! OUT OF THE WAY!

Honey swooped in by a vine and beat up the whole squad in a matter of seconds. Haruhi was stunned.

Honey: That's what you take for picking on my friends!

While the officers realized what they done they apologize and quickly ran off, the rest of the group catches up where Haruhi, Mori and Honey were.

Haruhi: I got to say Honey, that was ama-

Honey: THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! YUKARI NEEDS HELP! SHE ISN'T BREATHING AND SHE'S BADLY INJURED!

The group broke out in a worried silence.

Hikaru: Where is she?

Honey: This way! C'mon!

The group ran as they followed Honey, Hikaru was worried most of all. He was right beside Honey until they found me, lying on the tree.

Hikaru: Ah…YUKARI!

He kneeled beside me, shaking me to wake up; he was in total shock and agony when he noticed that my lips were blue and the back of my head was dripping with blood.

Haruhi: This is bad, if she doesn't get help now she's not going to make it! Does anyone here know how to do CPR?

Kaoru: HIKARU! Remember during science class? You might know how to do it!

Hikaru: Umm…

Tamaki: DO IT NOW! IF YOU DON'T, SHE'LL DIE!

Hikaru quickly put his hands together in a grip and started to do CPR on my chest. The more the time passed, the harder he pushed against my chest. Then he had no choice but to do the mouth-to-mouth.

Hikaru: _Yukari…please…WAKE UP!...DON'T DIE ON ME!...PLEASE!_

The group huddles around in worry as Hikaru blushed and opened my mouth, pressing his lips roughly against mine and started to blow. After a few tries, I came out of my coma and coughed up water and blood. I couldn't see anything; everything was so dizzy…and blurry…

Tamaki: SHE'S AWAKE!

Hikaru: YUKARI! STAY UP! HELP IS ON THE WAY!

Kaoru: HOLD ON YUKARI!

Kyouya: I called up an ambulance; it should be here at any minute now.

Haruhi: Yukari! Please stay with us!

Honey: YUKA-CHANN!

I was going back to that cold, dark place again. I was in so much pain; tears ran down my cheeks, I was losing so much blood. As I started to close my eyes, I heard sirens and the group screaming my name, telling me to hold on…but I couldn't…it was too strong…I went back into a coma once again…

The last words I heard were coming out of Hikaru….

Hikaru: YUKARI! HOLD ON! DON'T LET US GO NOW!

YUKARII!

...

The next day, I woke up and found myself in the hospital. I look around and see the host club around me; asleep in their seats. I then noticed Hikaru, resting his head on my bed beside me, holding my hand in a soft grip.

Yukari: Hika…Hikaru?

I was still too weak, I mean I had bandages all over my heads, IV's on my wrists, and monitors reading my heart rate…was I really in that kind of condition?…I had no idea it was that bad.

I used all my strength to squeeze Hikaru's hand_; damn…I'm so weak, I can't even squeeze his hand…_

Hikaru awoke from me tightening his hand and he looked up and gave me a warm smile

Yukari: "Morning, sleepyhead." I muttered with a smile.

Hikaru: "How are you?...You're not in any pain…are you?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

Yukari: Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just weak, that's all.

I looked at him with a warm smile, trying to tell him that there's nothing to worry.

When he was about to say something, Haruhi woke up.

Haruhi: Well, good morning, Yukari. How are you feeling?

Yukari: Good morning. And I'm doing great, thanks for asking.

Haruhi: "Good to hear!" she exclaimed with a smile.

A few minutes passed and the rest of the host club was up and about. They all left to get something to eat.

Kaoru: Hey Hikaru, you want to come with us?

Hikaru: "Nah, I'll stay here and keep Yukari company. Just bring us something to eat, ok?" He said while sitting down beside me.

Kaoru: "Alright then." He replied with a smile as he walked away.

Yukari: So…Hikaru?

Hikaru: Hmm?

Yukari: I heard…You saved my life back there. The doctor said that if it wasn't for you…I wouldn't have made it…Thanks a lot…I owe you one.

Hikaru: "Oh it was nothing really. But I only did it because…Well… because you mean a lot to me…" He said with a smile and a blush on his face.

I was stunned…_He cares about me?..._

Yukari: But we've only known each other for about a month...How could you possibly care about me that much?...

Hikaru: "Who cares about that?...Besides, I think of you as my best friend, Yukari... When I saw you injured like that…I couldn't help it…I didn't want to lose someone like you…" He said while looking down, trying to hold back tears. "Without you…the host club wouldn't have gotten closer as a family than ever before…I mean I had to do-

I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a warm embrace. I couldn't help but notice a tear running down his cheek…I started to cry…No one has ever cared about me that much before…

Yukari: Thank you Hikaru…

Hikaru smiled and hugged me tighter…His body was so warm…Every time I pulled him closer; he was tensed by my touch. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes…Although we were interrupted by the host club who came in unsuspecting. Hikaru and I separated quickly with flushed faces; Kaoru and Haruhi were the only ones to notice.

Honey: HEY YOU GUYS! WE'VE GOT SOME GREAT STUFF TO EAT! LET'S DIG IN!

We set up everything and started to munch on our meals.

Hikaru: You know boss, we should go to the beach sometime.

Kaoru: Yeah.

Tamaki: Well I have no problem with that. That means I can finally see Haruhi in a swimsuit!

Twins: HAH! You're a little perv!

Tamaki: NOT AGAIN!

Twins: HAH! You're a little perv!

Tamaki: STOP IT NOW!

Haruhi: Ugh…Good grief…

I laughed and smiled.

Yukari: Why not?

**~OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CREDITS & SONG!~**

**You must play it on YouTube! :o DO IT NOW! I demand you! :3**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I know it was kinda long but hey it was worth it xD<p>

I hope you enjoyed it! ^^

Anyways, please!** REVIEW** FOR NEXT CHAPTER!

**~xXAnimeFreak97Xx~**


	4. A Lesson From Okinawa

**THIS CHAPTER IS BEING REWRITTEN!**

**(Reason why?:** Very corny, Spelling Errors, Embarrassing lol) But if you want to read it, be my guest xD.

.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm here with Chapter 3! :D I hope you enjoy reading it!<p>

**DESCLAIMER:** I DO **NOT **OWN THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

Again I really hope you enjoy this! :3

Now** READ** :o

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

~A few weeks after the incident, it was time to remove my bandages.~

Yukari: Hey knock it off you guys! I can take it off myself." I muttered in annoyance.

Twins: "C'mon let us help you!" they exclaimed while unwrapping the bandages off my head.

I sighed and closed my eyes until they were done unwrapping.

There was a huge silence in the room…tension was growing in a matter of seconds.

I open my eyes to see the host club looking at me as if I was an alien.

Yukari: Guys what's wrong? I guess they didn't touch my hair. Hahaha, right?

Hikaru: Uh…I'm not so sure about that…

I stood there in complete shock, my hands traveled around my head, there was hair but I didn't know what was disturbing them.

The silence broke out when I didn't feel any strands of hair on my back and shoulders.

Yukari: HUH, WHA-WHAT'S GOING ON!

I quickly went to the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. I didn't even see myself…this can't be my reflection…I had short hair…the style almost like Haruhi's but more voluminous I guess…

Yukari: Ah….AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY F*CKING HAIRR! F*CK NOO!

I ran around the room, going completely psychotic while the rest of the host club sweat drops.

Hikaru: "It's okay Yukari! There's nothing wrong about short hair." He said, trying to calm me down.

Yukari: IT'S OKAY? I LOOK LIKE A DUDE! WAHH!

I hysterically cried on Hikaru as he comforts me; the host club couldn't even react to what's happening. Although Kyouya interrupts the mood…

Kyouya: You know what? This might be a good thing, since she looks like a boy, she can entertain girls from now on. Although it will be difficult since the whole school already knows her gender…Hmm…

Yukari: NOOOOO!

Or just made matters worse…

Yukari: NOOOO MYY HAIR!

* * *

><p>Another few weeks flew by and the host club members are trying to think what to do.<p>

I put on hair clip extensions to hide the fact that my hair was cut off. Of course I would be upset with the fact that since my hair is short; I look like a boy now. It took me years to get my hair that long…now it's gone.

After the host club was closed, Haruhi and I sat near a window. Haruhi was reading while I was sketching on my sketch pad.

Then the twins come up to us and ask,

Twins: Hey let's go to the beach tomorrow!

Yukari & Haruhi: The beach?

Twins: Of course! The beach!

Yukari: But why?

Hikaru: Don't you two remember what you said last time?

Kaoru: You said you wanted to go to the beach.

Haruhi: "Did we really say that?" While looking at me first, I shrugged my shoulders, and our eyes met the twins again.

Twins: Yes you did…

Hikaru: Here's the fun part.

Then the whole room was filled with manikins and displays of different styles of swimsuits.

Yukari: _Where the hell did this come from?..._I thought in annoyance.

Kaoru: We brought you guys some swimsuits for you to choose from.

The twins picked out a pink bikini with ruffles on the top for Haruhi.

Hikaru: Pretty cute don't you think?

Yukari: "Uh…" I looked at Haruhi who was clearly annoyed.

Honey: Not that one! I think this one will look much cuter on Haru-chan!

The twins step in, giving him a no-no.

Twins: I don't think you get it, Honey sempai.

The twins picked up Haruhi by the arms, explaining the reasons why she shouldn't wear it.

Hikaru: Just look, this uniform barley hides the fact that she's flat like a cutting board.

Honey shrugged in annoyance, and I couldn't do anything to help my best friend from the twins' clutches.

Kaoru: A one piece suit like that will upset her because it only draws attention to her lacking feminine physique.

Twins: That's why, we carefully selected a two piece suit, see? The ruffles help hide the fact that she's so flat chested.

Tamaki comes in and bats the twins out of the park.

Tamaki: AHA! YOU PUNKS BETTER QUIT HARRASSING MY LITTLE GIRL! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!

Haruhi and I sat there with shocked and disturbed faces while the twins hid behind our table in fear.

Twins: Does that mean we're not going to the beach?

Tamaki: Who said that we're not going?…

Twins: "Really? So you really want to go after all?" they asked with bright smiles on their faces.

Yukari: I wouldn't mind going, what do you think Haruhi?

Haruhi: Eh…I don't know…

Honey: Can Usa-chan come too?

Kyouya: "I have no problem with that." He said while writing in his notepad.

Mori nodded as he was admiring the swimsuits.

Yukari: Wait before we go, I wonder what swimsuit I should wear...I said while looking at the displays.

Hikaru: Oh that's easy!

Kaoru: We've got the perfect one for you, Yukari.

They quickly picked out the same swimsuit from the jungle trip; the couple of strings….

Twins: "With your lovely body, it will perfectly suit you." They said with devilish smirks, winking at me. My face completely went red.

Yukari: "There's no way…NO WAY I WILL EVER FREAKIN WEAR THAT!" I yelled as I grabbed the manikin from the twins and chased them; hitting their heads with it.

Kaoru: I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA HIKARU!

Hikaru: CRAP! SHE'S GAINING ON US!

YUKARI: YOU PERVS GET BACK HERE NOW!

As I was murdering them with the manikin, the host club stares at the three with sweat drops.

Haruhi: I really do wonder how those three get along…

Tamaki: Well then, without further or do, let's go to the beach!

**A Lesson From The Beach!**

Twins: So why did we come to Okinawa?

Tamaki: "Because, Kouya's family owns a private beach here."

Honey: "It's beautiful! Isn't it?" He asked with glee while holding his Usa-chan.

Mori: "Yeah."

Twins: "But why couldn't we have gone –

Hikaru: "To the Caribbean?"

Kaoru: "Or even Fiji?"

Kyouya: "Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?"

Haruhi: "Ugh, you do realize I can hear what you're saying, right?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Yukari: "Sigh, just ignore them." I said in annoyance.

Once we got to the beach, Kyouya surprised us that he had brought the guests with us. As the hosts went to please their dames, Haruhi and I sat on a towel, away from the shore and chatted for awhile. I decided not to wear any extensions today because I might lose them if I swam. Haruhi and I were wearing baggy shorts and t-shirts; despite the fact that the girls could still tell that I'm a girl. While talking to our guests, the twins played volleyball, Tamaki who was having alone time with his guests, and Honey and Mori were doing some strange workout as their guests followed.

Haruhi: "Great, I thought going to the beach was going to be a day off…" she muttered in annoyance.

Yukari: "I know. Ugh, who knew Kyouya would bring the guests over?" I shrugged.

With my hair short, you could still see the fresh scars from the accident I had. One of the girls came over and questioned me what happened. Once I finished explaining the girls went wild and squealed with joy when I told about Hikaru, being so protective of me and all.

Yukari: _Great, I wasn't expecting that…_ I thought as I sweat dropped.

Guest 1: "So aren't you guys going to swim?" she asked curiously.

Haruhi: "Oh um, nah I like looking at the sea from a safe distance."

Yukari: "Yeah same here." I said with a small smile.

Guest 2: "Well, if you two aren't going to swim, you wouldn't mind if we sat here and talk with you?"

Yukari: "But why?"

Haruhi: "You girls should go swim. You've got cute swimsuits on, why not show them off?"

The girls looked at Haruhi with dreamy looks, obviously adored by her comment. Haruhi and I sweat dropped.

Hikaru: "I can't believe he fooled us." He said as he picked up the beach ball.

Kaoru: "Who would've thought he bring the ladies with us?"

Hikaru: "We certainly didn't expect it."

Kyouya: "You were invited on this all expenses paid trip for a reason. And that is to keep our customers entertained" He said while writing in his notepad.

Hikaru: "We know, but with the ladies here-

Kaoru: "Haruhi can't change into her swimsuit."

Hikaru: "Speaking of that, why isn't Yukari changed into a swimsuit?" He asked with a frown while narrowing his eyes at me from afar.

Tamaki: "Don't worry I've got it all under control. My little angels shouldn't be prancing around in a swimsuit; at least not in front of perverts like you two." He said with a smile.

Tamaki was having another dream inside his mind, and he blushed red, curling around in his chair.

Tamaki: "It'll happen just like that! It will be the greatest day of my life! I don't know if I can handle it!" He squealed.

One of the guests came in and asked with a worried look,

Guest: "What's the matter with Tamaki? Is he having a seizure?"

Hikaru: "I wouldn't worry about it." He replied while laying back on a beach chair with his brother next to him.

Kaoru: "He gets like this occasionally."

Meanwhile Haruhi and I were walking beside the shore when Honey exclaimed,

Honey: "HARU-CHAN! YUKA-CHAN! Wanna go hell fish shunting?"

I laughed while Haruhi sweat dropped.

Haruhi: "I think you're trying to say shell fish hunting."

Yukari: "Yeah," I chuckled.

Haruhi: "But it doesn't seem that kind of beach to hunt-

Yukari: "Uhh Haruhi." I point out to Honey's bucket which was full of shell fish.

Haruhi was stunned and I blurt out when I saw the beach floor full of shell fish and crab,

Yukari: "HOLY CRAB!" (Yeah I know it's corny)

Haruhi: "AH! What the hell! NO WAY! And did you just say holy crab?

Yukari: "Yeah I did…I saw I crab that's why!" I explained in embarrassment.

Haruhi laughed and we started to hunt for shell fish with Honey. Mori went to check up on Kyouya behind the rock who was ordering the officers from last time, handing out buckets of shell fish as an apology for the incident.

After a few minutes of hunting, we already had huge buckets of shell fish. Haruhi and I drooled with happiness. After all, seafood was our favorite.

Honey: "Amazing! Look how many we've got!" he exclaimed with a smile.

Haruhi: "We're going to have fancy side dishes tonight!" she said with the biggest smile on her face.

Yukari: "I know right? It's going to be great!" I squealed.

We were brimming with happiness to say the least.

Tamaki: "My, my certainly looks like they are enjoying themselves. All is right with the world." He said, looking from afar.

Haruhi: "Sempai! Dinner is going to be awesome! It's a major haul!" she exclaimed while waving. I simply waved with Haruhi with the same expression.

Tamaki was utterly adored by our faces on how cute we looked.

Tamaki: "Oh! I feel so proud! Look at my little girls!" He said with a dreamy and proud look on his face.

When Haruhi screamed, "It's a major haul!" everyone heard and turned their heads.

Haruhi: "Dinner's gonna be awesome! It will be a real treat!"

Tamaki walked up to Haruhi, holding a huge crab in his hands.

Tamaki: "Tell me Haruhi, isn't this crab, crabtivating?" he asked with a curious smile on his face.

I sweat dropped by the fact he said, "crabtivating" and Haruhi turned her head at him and smiled with a small blush on her face. Meanwhile Kyouya quickly turned and wrote in his notepad.

Haruhi: "Oh yeah." she replied with a bright smile.

Tamaki: "You're so cute!" he said with smear blush on his face.

Then a huge centipede crawled its way up on the crab Tamaki was holding. Everyone freaked out except Haruhi and me.

"**CEN-"**

"**TI-"**

"**PEDE!" **

The guests and hosts ran for their lives, while Tamaki froze with the crab still in his hands.

Yukari: _"Oh god…really?" _I thought with a sweat drop. I stood up as Haruhi grabbed the centipede and I took it and threw it over the rock, dusting my hands off.

The twins sneaked up on us, Hikaru put his elbow on my shoulder while Kaoru did the same for Haruhi. Tamaki gave the twins a death glare.

Twins: Hey Yukari, Haruhi.

Hikaru: "Now I know most girls aren't the bug-loving type and I certainly didn't think you two were but-

Kaoru: "Don't you think you could've been easier on the little guy?" he asked narrowing his eyes on me.

Yukari: "Oh c'mon it's not dead." I muttered.

Haruhi: "It takes a lot more than that to kill a bug."

The guests came back surrounding Haruhi and me, calling us brave and heroic. The twins slide away from the commotion while they decided to bug Tamaki.

Hikaru: "Well isn't that just great."

Kaoru: "Those two aren't normal; I thought girls were afraid of bugs.

Tamaki: "I'm sure they're afraid of something." He said, still holding the crab in his clutches.

The twins' heads perked up with an idea.

Twins: "Hey boss! Listen up!"

Tamaki turned his head away from the scene of the girls surrounding us.

Twins: "We just came up with a game that could be a lot of fun." They said with a smirk. "What do you say? It's called "Which one can find out Haruhi's and Yukari's Weakness Game!" So, think you're up to it?"

Tamaki stared at them with a appalled look on his face and said,

Tamaki: "But that game sounds terrible!"

Hikaru: "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides they would only share their weakness to someone they're close to."

As they walked away, Tamaki was convinced and yelled,

Tamaki: "What are the rules?"

Twins: "Now that's more I like it!"

Hikaru: "The deadline is sunset tomorrow."

Kaoru: "Whoever finds they're weaknesses first wins."

Kyouya: "And I have the perfect prize for the game's lucky winner." He chuckled as he held up some photos of Haruhi and me.

Tamaki and the twins gave shocked faces; knowing that this game is going to be worth playing.

Honey: "We want to play, too!" He exclaimed with a giggle, Mori beside him.

Kyouya: "I guess we're all in." He said, waving the pictures in his hands in different directions, trying not to let Tamaki get a glimpse of them.

Tamaki: "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PICTURES OF HARUHI AND YUKARI?" He asked, jumping up in the air to see the photos again.

Honey: "Wait a minute, where did you get those photos of Yuka-chan and Haru-chan, Kyou-chan?" He asked with curiosity.

Kyouya: "I have my sources. How about we just leave it at that point for the moment?" He replied with a smile while Tamaki was begging for the photos.

"**And so…Let the games begin!"**

Suddenly we were dragged by the twins into a cave with their guests. The twins began to tell the story of the cave as we wandered in it.

Hikaru: "This is the place. It's the most haunted spot in all of Okinawa. The locals don't even come out here." He said in a low tone while leading the group, holding a flashlight.

Kaoru: "They say you can only find this place at low tide. Evidently, many people have died down here from drowning. And their souls still linger, waiting to take revenge on anyone who happens to come inside"

The guests were scarred for their lives; holding onto each other. Haruhi and I just rolled our eyes.

Hikaru: "LOOK!" he shouted as he pointed his flashlight out on a ghost lingering above, laughing evilly. The guests screamed in terror. Then a wooden hand came from behind; grabbing Haruhi and me on our shoulders.

Yukari: "Uh, what's going on?"

Haruhi: "Are you trying to freak us out?"

I turned around to see it was Hikaru holding the wooden hand; I sweat dropped as he gave me a surprised look.

Yukari: "Hikaru?...Ugh…"

Kaoru: "What's wrong with you two? I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts." He muttered, holding the ghost puppet.

Haruhi: "We've never seen a real one before."

Yukari: "Exactly." I added, hitting Hikaru's head who was still freaking out the guests by waving his wooden hand at them, shining the flashlight on his face.

"**Paranormal fear strategy…failed."**

Honey: "Haru-chan! Yuka-chan! Would you come over here?" He asked waving his hand.

Haruhi: What the…

He was standing on the inside of a huge truck.

Yukari: "Uh, Honey sempai?"

Haruhi: "Are you sure it's okay to drive a truck like this on the sand?"

Although we were dragged in the truck by the officers.

Honey: "Well, we're ready whenever you are private police people! Please lower the door!"

Officers: "Yes sir!"

They lowered the doors, and it was pitch black. It was only in a matter of seconds when Honey started to freak out.

Honey: "IT'S DARK, IT'S SCARY IN HERE! I FEEL LIKE I CAN'T BREATH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Yukari: "Honey sempai calm down!" I said, trying to comfort him.

Honey: "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Haruhi: "Honey sem-

Honey: "AHHHHHHH!"

"**Claustrophobia attack strategy…failed."**

Right after we got out of the truck, Mori sempai came up to us, holding a sharp harpoon right in front of our faces.

Haruhi and I stared at the weapon.

Haruhi: Uh, Mori, you're our sempai-

Yukari: "Not a sentai." I finished, carefully putting down the weapon with my finger.

"**A play on words?"**

Mori sweat dropped in defeat.

"**Fear-of-sharp-objects strategy…failed."**

A few hours flew by and the boys tried everything to find their weakness; however, every attempt ended up in failure.

As the sun was beginning to set, the twins sat on top of a rocky ledge, watching Haruhi and me hunting for more shell fish.

Hikaru: "This game is harder than I thought it would be."

Kaoru: "No joke. I'm totally bored with it already."

Hikaru: "What kind of heroines are they? They must be afraid of something, right?"

They both sighed, trying to think of something else to do, while Tamaki was behind looking for something.

Tamaki: "AHA!"

Hikaru: "What's up boss?" He asked, turning around to see what he was doing. Kaoru did the same.

Kaoru: "What are you doing?"

Tamaki: "I found some rat snakes! Surely they'll freak out when they see these!" He replied while holding the bucket of colorful snakes.

Hikaru: "Anyone would think those are creepy. So it really isn't a weakness."

Kaoru: "Hold on, I thought there weren't any rat snakes in Okinawa."

Meanwhile, Haruhi and I were on shore hunting for shell fish.

Yukari: "Hey Haruhi! Look over there!"

Haruhi: "Aha! Awesome! Another side dish!"

Guest 1: "Look up here you guys!"

We perked our heads up to see three of Haruhi's guests on top of a rock.

Guest 2: "What's up? The breeze up here feels great!"

Haruhi: "It's dangerous up there!

Yukari: "Be careful!"

As Haruhi and I went up to retrieve the girls, two drunken men were right behind them.

Guest 1: "This feels so good…"

Guest 3: "Mhm!"

Guy 2: "Hey there chicks up there, man!"

The girls turned around to see the drunken guys approaching them.

Guy 1: "Aren't we lucky! You ladies wanna hang out with some locals?"

The leader of the group stood in front of her friends and said,

Guest 1: "No thanks, please just leave us a-

One of the guys grabbed her wrist, and replied,

Guy 1: "Aw c'mon, we just want to show you a good time."

Guest 2: "This is a private beach! You guys are not allowed to be here!"

The second guy sneaked up behind them and grabbed the two together.

Guy 2: "Private? Does that mean we're alone?" He said, holding them tight, as the girls screamed.

Haruhi came up with me and we threw our side dishes at one of them. The guy turned around in anger.

Haruhi: "Why don't you quit bothering them? Weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone!"

Guest 1: "Haruhi!"

Yukari: "I'll get the guys!" I said to Haruhi, she nodded, but as I was about to go, the second guy grabbed me by the arm.

Guy 2: "Oh no, I'm not letting you go. Besides you're too cute." He said, putting his hands on me.

Yukari: "Hey you creep! Watch where you put your hands!" I yelled as I punched him in the face; although he still had me by my wrist. The guy gave me a death glare.

Haruhi: "Yukari! Girls get out of here, now!"

As the girls fled to get help, the guy held up Haruhi by the shirt.

Guy 1: "You little runt!"

Meanwhile, the twins were running away from Tamaki, realizing that the snakes he had were poisonous Habu snakes.

Twins: "Those aren't rat snakes! Those are poisonous Habu snakes!"

Tamaki: "Ah! But what do I do with them?" He yelled, running with the bucket in his hands. "C'mon guys! Help me out here!"

Guest 1: "Tamaki!" She called, running up to them. "It's Haruhi and Yukari! They're in trouble!"

Tamaki and the twins looked at her with worried expressions and ran towards where we were.

(Back to the fight scene)

The guy was dragging Haruhi by the shirt towards the edge of the cliff, while I was being held down by the second guy.

Yukari: "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HARUHI!" I yelled, trying to get out of the guy's clutches. I couldn't take it anymore; I elbowed him on the stomach. As I ran to Haruhi's aid, he grabbed me by the arm once again, punching me in the face.

Haruhi: "YUKARI!"

I held onto my face in pain. I looked at my hand and it was covered in blood from my nose.

Yukari: "You bastard, when did you ever learn to never hit a girl!"

The guy laughed as I turned around to see the guy pushing Haruhi off the cliff.

Yukari: "Haruhi no!"

Guy 1: "Hope you can swim!" He said, as he pushed her off.

Tamaki: "HARUHI!"

On the corner of my eye, Tamaki sprinted and jumped off the cliff to save Haruhi.

Twins: "Yukari!"

I turned around, still holding my face in pain with tears shedding down my cheeks and saw their shocked faces, realizing that I had been hurt. Their eyes turned furious and narrowed them to the guy who punched me. Of course they could recognize that he punched me because he had my blood on his knuckles.

Twins: "YOU BASTARD!" They ran up to him and started to beat him up.

Yukari: "Uhh guys…" I tried to stop them but they kept at it. Meanwhile I saw the guy, who pushed Haruhi off the cliff, sneaking away.

Yukari: "OH HELL NO!" I punched him in the crotch. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

The guy cried in pain on the floor, as Kyouya separated the twins from the other guy.

As Kyouya ordered them to leave; in other words by the private police taking them away, Hikaru came up to me and put his hands on my face while wiping away my tears away.

Hikaru: "Yukari…Are you alright?" He asked with worried eyes. Kaoru was right beside him.

Yukari: "Don't worry Hikaru. It's just a bloody nose, that's all." I said, trying to calm him down.

Hikaru: "Just a bloody nose?...Yukari! You got punched in the face! You could've gotten yourself killed out there!" He yelled. I was shocked, but happen to notice tears falling down his face. "I could've lost you, Yukari…"

I was stunned at first but gave him a warm smiled as I put my hands on his warm cheeks.

Yukari: "Hikaru, it's okay, I'm fine. I'm sorry for acting recklessly out there. I'll be alright; don't worry about it." I said with a smile. Hikaru looked at me with warmth in his eyes and smiled, Kaoru smiled as well.

Yukari: "Thanks a lot you two." I added, putting my hands down. "That guy deserved what he got anyway."

The twins laughed and nodded and decided to go where the group was huddling.

I looked down to see that it was already high-tide; the sea surrounded the cliff where we were standing.

Yukari: "Crap…"

Kaoru: "What's wrong Yukari?"

Yukari: "Oh it's nothing! I mean isn't there any other way?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

Hikaru: "Um, no there isn't. Swimming is the only option. Besides the water is only up to our knees, it's not that deep."

Kaoru: "Hold on, I thought you loved to swim, Yukari."

Yukari: "Um, not anymore really...After what happened at Kyouya's tropical paradise; I've been terrified of water ever since."

"**Yukari is afraid of water. The twins found her weakness. Winners!"**

Hikaru smiled and surprised me by picking me up bridal style. I was stunned and I looked at him as they walked across to shore.

Yukari: "Hikaru…What are you doing?" I asked softly with a noticeable blush on my face.

Hikaru: "Well, you're afraid of water, and this is the only way to cross. Why? You want me to put you down?" He asked with a smirk.

Yukari: "Nah, I rather be like this." I replied.

Hikaru: "Lazy butt." He teased; I laughed and stuck my tongue out.

While walking, I couldn't help but close my eyes in Hikaru's arms. His chest was so warm…I wanted to stay like this…forever.

After a few minutes of walking, Hikaru couldn't help but blush as he stared at me with my eyes closed.

Kaoru: "Aw she's so cute when she's asleep like that." He said with a smile.

Hikaru: "Yeah, she is."

Yukari: "You realize I'm not asleep, you two." I said with an annoyed stare. They laughed and Hikaru put me down as we walked towards the group.

I glared at them and walked ahead, now concerning about Haruhi. I came in just in time as Tamaki came up to us, holding her in his arms.

Honey: Haru-chan!

Yukari: "Oh my god, Haruhi! Are you alright?" I asked with a worried look.

Haruhi: "I'm fine; don't worry about it; though I'm worried about you." She said while Tamaki put her down.

Yukari: "It's just a bloody nose, don't worry."

Tamaki noticed the dried blood on my face and became more desperate.

Tamaki: "Where did they go?" He asked in a cold tone.

Kyouya: "We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave. The girls all went back to the hotel and I called a doctor. He should be arriving here any minute now." He said, putting his shirt around Haruhi.

Tamaki: "Thank you."

Haruhi: "I'm fine guys, I don't need a doctor."

Tamaki: "What were you thinking? You know you're not like Honey sempai or Mori sempai. You're not a martial arts master."

Haruhi looked at him with confusion. Tamaki put his hands on Haruhi's shoulders.

Tamaki: "Why did you confront them? What made you think you could stand a chance; you against two boys?"

Haruhi: "But it doesn't matter if they're boys and I'm a girl. Yukari and I were there and we had to do something. There wasn't any time-

Tamaki: "That's no excuse you idiot! Don't forget you're a girl! Same thing goes for you, Yukari!"

I glared at him and said nothing in response. His eyes met Haruhi again.

Haruhi: "Look I'm sorry if you had to come and save me, Sempai. But I don't understand why you're so mad at us right now. I don't think we did anything wrong!" She yelled.

Yukari: "Haruhi…" I whispered in shock. No one heard me but Hikaru, who patted my shoulder for comfort.

Tamaki: "You don't think so? Fine… Whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to either of you two until you can admit that you were wrong!" He yelled as he walked away.

I looked at Haruhi who was looking down. As the others left for the beach house, I came up to Haruhi and patted her on the back. She didn't look at me, only glared at Tamaki. I sighed and walked with her back to the house.

"**At the Otori family villa"**

After a meeting with the doctor, I was cleaned up, and he put on a see-through bandage on the right of my brow. I head to my room and changed into a knee length, sky-blue summer dress, a curly pony tail hair extension which I put onto the right side of my head, letting the hair flow over my shoulder in front, white flats, and a white hair clip. As I headed my way to the kitchen, I passed by Tamaki's room and walked up to the door, knocking on it.

Tamaki: "Come in."

Yukari: "Tamaki?"

Tamaki: "What is it?" He asked with his voice going cold.

He didn't turn around to face me, I sighed.

Yukari: "Listen, I'm sorry about acting recklessly up there. I understand that Haruhi and I were foolish enough to confront those boys. You were right. It's just that, I'm used to handling things on my own…I never relied on anyone…Sorry."

I had a major flashback, and I held back tears…(You will understand why she almost cried in future chapters :P)

Tamaki was shocked to hear what I said.

Tamaki: "Don't worry, I completely understand. (Not really) Thank you, Yuka-"

He turns around and was stunned to see what I was wearing. He ran up to me and gave me a death hug.

Tamaki: "AW YOU'RE SO CUTE! TOO CUTE!" He exclaimed, hugging me harder.

Yukari: "TAMAKI! LET ME GO!" I yelled, but my words were muffled since my face was in his shirt.

On the corner of my eye I saw Mori who was looking for me. I called his name and he gradually picked me up from Tamaki's clutches. As I caught my breath, Tamaki said,

Tamaki: "Aww c'mon, I was only giving you a hug!" He cried.

Yukari: "More like smothering me." I muttered as I walked away with Mori; laughing in amusement. We went off to get Haruhi while Tamaki quickly changed and ran to the dining room.

Meanwhile in the dining room…

Honey: "TADA! Here you go! Don't they look yummy?" He exclaimed, holding huge plates of steamed crabs.

Kyouya: "I apologize that there aren't any maids around to help you cook, sempai." He said as Honey put the plates down."

Honey: "It's no big deal; we appreciate you letting us stay here! Hey where's Takashi?"

Kyouya: "I told him to get Haruhi and Yukari. He should be here with them in a few minutes."

Honey: "It's awfully gloomy out there, huh? It looks like gonna rain."

Hikaru: "It's not just gloomy outside-

Kyouya and Honey turned their heads to the twins.

Kaoru: "It's pretty gloomy here in the dining room as well; just take a look at Sempai."

Tamaki was huddled in his emo corner, still upset from yelling at Haruhi; even though I already apologized to him.

Hikaru: "C'mon, quit moping, boss."

Kaoru: "You shouldn't have picked a fight with her in the first place."

The doors opened, revealing Haruhi and I in the dresses we're wearing; Haruhi was wearing the same dress but in pink.

Honey: "WHOA! Haru-chan, Yuka-chan! You two look so cute!" He exclaimed.

Twins: "Where did you get those dresses?" They asked as they looked over us more than usual. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

Haruhi: "From Yukari, though I don't know how my dad put it in my suitcase when I wasn't looking. He's always trying to make me wear this frilly stuff.

Twins: "That's awesome! Way to go dad!"

Tamaki on the other hand was hiding with his face blushed in several shades of red; unwilling to look away from Haruhi's cuteness.

Yukari: "Hey I bought you that dress! I thought you liked it." I cried. "That's the reason why we were wearing the same dresses!"

Haruhi: "Oh um sorry! I mean of course I like it! I'm just not used to wearing this, that's all."

I pouted and took my seat in misery while Haruhi sweat dropped. Honey and Mori began to distribute the food on the table. The twins sat between me, Kyouya was in the same row as us, Honey and Mori were sitting on the other side with Tamaki who ended up sitting next to Haruhi for some reason.

There was a long silence in the room, no one moved or spoke. It was so quiet; you could hear the clock ticking.

Our eyes all laid on Tamaki and Haruhi, obviously the tension was rising between them.

Hikaru: "Well, this is uncomfortable." He muttered.

Kaoru: "Yeah, kind of awkward." He said; I nodded in agreement.

Honey: "Let's dig in Haru-chan. These are the crabs we caught, I bet they're delicious!" He said with a nervous smile, trying to soften the mood while holding a crab with Takashi aside doing the same.

Haruhi cracked a crab leg open in two and munched on the meat; she kept on doing this for a few minutes until she was up to her 20th crab leg with Tamaki staring at her with a shocked look. The twins and I sweat dropped at the two.

Haruhi: "These crabs…taste incrabible. Ha-ha Get it?" She said, munching on the crab leg. Tamaki flinched by her statement.

Tamaki: "Don't you think you had enough? Give it a rest." He asked with a petrified look.

Haruhi: "Excuse me; I thought you weren't speaking to me." She replied not taking a glimpse of him at all while snapping the crab leg in two as a piece of the hard shell flicked across Tamaki's chin.

Yukari: _"Haruhi…You're making it worse…" _I thought as I munched on a crab leg.

Tamaki: "Y-you, trying to be cute." He said in pain.

Haruhi chewed, and then glared at him. Tamaki had enough and slammed his napkin on the table as he stood up.

Tamaki: "Ok fine, I get it. It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care then, I'm going to bed. Kyouya, would you show me to my room, please?" He asked while walking away from the table.

Kyouya: "No problem, well excuse me everyone."

Kyouya and Tamaki left the dining room. I look at Haruhi who was trying to snap another crab leg.

Haruhi: "Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to learn how to protect myself." She said, remembering what he said to her earlier.

~ Tamaki: "Why did you confront them? What made you think you could stand a chance; you against two boys?" ~

Twins: "So that's it. He got to you, huh?"

Hikaru: "Well, it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts."

Kaoru: "But it's not like we're going to force you to learn it."

Twins: "Besides that's not the real issue here."

Hikaru: "To be honest we were all a little worried on how recklessly you acted" He said, looking at her with a serious look.

Haruhi: "What do you mean?"

She turned her head at me for an answer; I look at her and shook my head as I said,

Yukari: "Haruhi, after seeing you unconscious in Tamaki's arms, it all gave us a scare. I mean we were all worried about you, because we care about you like a friend. I take you as my best friend Haruhi, and if we had been alone earlier, I don't know what would've happened. But…We weren't alone…We had friends beside us…Who also care about us a lot…" I said, with my voice quivering on the last few words. I looked down and Haruhi stared at me with a surprised look, as the twins knew what I meant and patted my back for comfort.

Haruhi: "Wait, but I didn't you guys any trouble or anything though." She said, looking at everyone around the table.

The twins and I sighed with nothing else to say to help her understand.

Honey: "That's not true, Haru-chan. I think you should just apologize. Kay? You made us all worry, especially Tama-chan. I think you should apologize to him the most."

Haruhi: "So you were all worried about me, but why?" She asked, everyone sighed in annoyance.

Twins: "You're hopeless."

Haruhi: "You think?...Guys I'm really sorry."

Yukari: "I'm sorry, too. I never got a chance to apologize to you guys. So…"

After apologizing, the guys huddled around us, giving us hugs.

Hikaru: "Aw, apology accepted, you little toys."

Kaoru: "You two are so cute! We forgive you!

Honey giggled as he hugged while Mori was still eating a crab.

"**Squeeze"**

After the hug, I looked up at Haruhi and gave her a nudge in the arm. She smiled but that smile quickly turned to a nauseous expression.

Yukari: "Um, Haruhi is something wrong?

Haruhi: "I don't feel so good." She muttered, while holding her stomach.

Hikaru: "You must have eaten too much crab."

Honey: "Be strong Haru-chan!"

Kaoru: "Let's get her to the nearest restroom! Hurry!"

Haruhi was lead to the nearby bathroom. In the kitchen, Honey, Mori, and I were washing the dishes as Hikaru and Kaoru entertained us with the weirdest stories.

Haruhi accidently stepped into Kyouya's room, and after talking for a bit, he pinned her down to the bed. He demanded her to sleep with him, but she explain that he will receive nothing from it and that also complimented on how a great guy he was since he was trying to prove what Tamaki said to her.

Tamaki then came in asking for some lotion and saw Kyouya standing while Haruhi was sitting in his bed, with the lights turned off.

Tamaki: "Ah…YOU BASTARD-

He was cut off by Kyouya rubbing the bottle of lotion on his face.

As Kyouya left the room, Haruhi looked out the window; it was obvious that there was a storm on its way.

Tamaki: "What were you doing all alone with him?" he asked with a cold tone, walking up to her.

Haruhi: "Nothing, really-

Tamaki: "You expect me to believe that! You in his bedroom! And why were the light off?" He yelled. "Don't you lie to me!" He looked down and groaned.

Haruhi looked at him with an odd expression.

Tamaki: "Never mind, you've been through a lot today. You should get some sleep." He said as he walked away.

Outside, thunder was rumbling.

Haruhi: "S-sempai?" she then jumped and grabbed Tamaki by the shirt stopping him at his tracks when she heard a lightning bolt rumbling loudly. Tamaki turned around and was stunned while Haruhi put her hands up in embarrassment. No sooner or later, another thunder bolt crashed in the sky, giving Haruhi shivers as she screamed.

Tamaki: "What's wrong Haruhi?"

Haruhi: "It's nothing! I just remembered that I have some business to take care of! Excuse me!" She said as her voice began to shake, going into an empty wardrobe.

Tamaki: "What business would you have in a wardrobe?" He yelled. Another lightning bolt struck and he realized why she had been freaking out.

Tamaki: "Haruhi?...Are you afraid of thunder and lightning?" He asked as he came up to the wardrobe. "Why did you lock yourself in there? It seems like it would be scarier locked up like that." He added as he was trying to open the doors.

Haruhi: "I'm alright. I'm used to getting through stuff like this by myself…" She said. Tamaki froze.

Tamaki: "By yourself? He asked and then remembered something that I said.

~ "You were right. It's just that, I'm used to handling things on my own…I never relied on anyone…Sorry."~

Tamaki: "You're always by yourself…All alone in your home…You never call us for help even though we're so close…I get it…" He opened the doors. "I understand now, Haruhi. I'm sorry for the way I acted. You grew up, without relying on anyone else. But not anymore…"

Haruhi slowly looked up at Tamaki who was lending his hand to her.

Tamaki: "You can come out now."

She stared at him, and jumped out of the wardrobe from another lightning bolt, and landed in Tamaki's arms. They both hugged each other closely.

Tamaki: "You don't have to be afraid. I'll always be here for you Haruhi…I promise that you will never be alone again."

After what he said, Haruhi grabbed his shirt tighter in a grip, knowing that now there's someone there for her…always.

A lightning bolt crashes, and I dropped my cup, luckily it didn't break.

Yukari: "Haruhi!" I ran upstairs to her room in hot pursuit with the others behind me obviously confused.

Yukari: "She's not in her room! Where is she?" I asked with a worried look on my face. The team looked at me utterly confused. Another lightning bolt struck, making me even more desperate. Then Kyouya arrived.

Yukari: "Kyouya! Do you know where Haruhi is?"

Kyouya: "Well yes, she's upstairs in my room with Tamaki."

Yukari: "Please escort me to her now! And why is she with Tamaki, all alone?" I asked with suspicion.

As we were in front of the door of Kyouya's room, the twins questioned,

Hikaru: "Are you sure it's a good idea-

Kaoru: "To leave the two of them all alone?"

Kyouya: "She's with our prince, Tamaki. What could possibly go wrong?"

Yukari: "I guess you're right." I said happily, now that the storm has fled.

Kyouya opened the door and the twins knocked and called his name but were trailed off when they saw Haruhi kneeling on the floor with earplugs and a blindfold on with Tamaki aside.

Tamaki didn't notice they were there.

Tamaki: "With the blind fold on you can't see anything and the earplugs help muffle any sound!"

Haruhi: "Wow, yeah you're right!"

Yukari: "TAMAKI! WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled and lunged at him but was held back by the twins. "YOU'RE SO DEAD TAMAKI! YOU PERVERT!"

Tamaki was utterly freaked out as he looked at his friends who were disgusted by what he was doing to Haruhi.

Hikaru: "You nasty pervert!" He yelled, glaring at Tamaki.

Kaoru: "What kind of foreplay is that?" He asked with a disgusted look.

Tamaki: "It's not like! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" He yelled on the top of his lungs.

Yukari: "THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Tamaki: ""Let me explain! Haruhi is afraid of thunder, so I did this to help her out. I would never do anything like that to my little girl!"

Convinced, every settled down.

Yukari: "I already know about that. Just please, answer the door next time, or else my fists will meet your face and obliterate it until no one will ever recognize you again, sempai!" I threatened as I walked out the door. Tamaki was petrified and was dissolving into thin air.

Haruhi was hearing the whole commotion and took off her blind fold and earplugs.

Haruhi: "Um, what on earth is going on? And why is Tamaki dissolving away?" she asked with a sweat drop.

Hikaru: "Oh it nothing."

Kaoru: "Just had a close call with death that's all."

The twins were still giving him a glare as Kyouya chuckled.

Kyouya: "I'll say. By the way, you should head for bed Haruhi; it's been a long day." He said with a smirk, definitely hiding something with her from the rest of the group.

Haruhi smiled and went off to her room. Everyone else did as well.

After taking a shower, I changed into a white t-shirt and blue shorts, which I think were kinda too short. As I was in bed, I tossed and turned, not knowing why I wasn't able to sleep. I turned to look at my alarm clock, 9:30pm.

Yukari: "Oh no wonder…" I mumbled in annoyance.

I quietly go downstairs to the living room, and lie down on the huge sofa facing the huge flat screen T.V. and turn on the channel to a random channel. Then I heard footsteps and was surprise to see Hikaru who was rubbing his eyes.

Yukari: "Oh, hey Hikaru."

Hikaru: "What are you doing at this time of night?" He groaned.

Yukari: "It's 9:30, Hikaru. I won't sleep in a couple hours. Besides, why are you so bumped out about me sleeping too late?"

Hikaru: "It's nothing." He murmured, scratching his head.

Yukari: "Well anyway, do you want to watch the show with me?" I asked, signaling him a spot to sit down.

Hikaru smiled and happily sat next to me. The show we were watching was "Law in Order SVU" It wasn't long before Hikaru put his arm around me and decided to curl up next to me. As the show was coming close to an end, Hikaru noticed I fell asleep in his arms. He smiled and turned off the T.V. as he laid me down on the sofa with him right behind me. He was so close to me, I could feel his heart beating and his breaths tickling the back of my neck. I turned and cuddled closer to him unconsciously and he wrapped his arm around, pulling me closer. We both fell asleep in each others' arms, and nothing was heard but the sound of our breaths and the rain drops falling out doors. For the first time…He held someone this close…He blushed as he looked at my sleeping face and closed his eyes.

Morning arrived and I awoke feeling as if I was in someone's arms. I slowly opened my eyes and my face turned several shades of red when I saw Hikaru's face just centimeters away from mine. His breath tickled my face, only making me blush even harder. I realized where I was and even though I wanted to get out of his clutches, it actually felt so good…no, great…no wait so…AMAZING!...God did I mention how amazing it felt? And damn I have to stop thinking about that.

I tried moving away from his shirtless body but I stirred him up. As he opened his eyes, he blushed by the fact that the first thing he saw was me.

Yukari: "Um, Hikaru? Can you let me go now, before everyone comes down and sees us like this?" I asked with an annoyed look on my face. He turned red and quickly let his arms off of me.

Hikaru: "Yukari, sorry about that! I-I mean, you fell asleep, I fell asleep and and, and-"

Yukari: "Hikaru it's all right!" I said while chuckling. He turned away in embarrassment as I walked to the kitchen, starting to prepare breakfast for everyone.

It wasn't long before Haruhi and Kaoru were up. They both said their good mornings and Haruhi came up to me for aid while Kaoru was watching T.V. with Hikaru. A few minutes later, Tamaki came in with a joyful attitude along with Honey who was sleeping on Mori's back. Finally an hour later, Kyouya arrived in a grumpy mood; obviously he wasn't a morning person. After breakfast, we head up to our rooms and started to pack. Haruhi, who was surprisingly done packing up her things, helped me out. I told her about what happened to Hikaru and me last night and she couldn't help but laugh, I stuck my tongue out in annoyance. Finally we were done packing and head out for the limo. I sat near the window and looked at the view of the beach fading away as we drove back home.

_Goodbye Okinawa…It was a crazy trip, yet who knows, I might be expecting more trips like this to happen again with the wild host club… _I thought to myself and chuckled.

**~OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CREDITS AND SONG!~**

**(….Play it….Play, Play, Play, PLAY IT ON YOUTUBE! Lol xD)**

* * *

><p>Tell me, what did you think? It took me a whole day to write this so I really hope you enjoyed it! Yes I know, finally she has short hair and boy she really isn't happy with it! :P<p>

And yes if you were wondering, Law and Order SVU is my favorite show, that's why I put it! (:

Anyways I thank you so much for reading this! And please **REVIEW** for the next chapter! :3

Love you guys! ;)

**~xXAnimeFreak97Xx~**


	5. The Twins Fight!

**THIS CHAPTER IS BEING REWRITTEN!**

**(Reason why?:** Very corny, Spelling Errors, Embarrassing lol) But if you want to read it, be my guest xD.

.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I just wanted to add another chapter because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! X3 I really hope you enjoy reading this! Now I can take a break from staring at the screen all day. ^^; Although I really enjoyed writing this! (:<p>

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO **NOT** OWN THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

**You may now read!** :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_~Flashback~_

_*Bells Ringing*_

_Kaoru: Do you remember the first time we played that game? It was so long ago…_

_*Sounds of children playing in the snow*_

_?: "Hey, you wanna make a snow-man with me?" The girl asked with a smile._

_The twins hold each other's hands tighter._

_Hikaru: "Which one of us are you talking to?" _

_Girl: "To both of you silly!" _

_Kaoru: "There's nobody here named "both of you"." _

_Girl: "Ok then, I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru." _

_Twins: "Oh really? Which of us is Kaoru and which of us is Hikaru?" _

_Kaoru: "Can you tell?" _

_The girl simply stood there in confusion and shock._

~~End of Flashback~

Twins: "Let's all play "The Which One is Hikaru Game!"

Their guests simply laugh in enjoyment.

~The twins are wearing matching green hats to cover up which way they part their hair~

Twins: "Sooo, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?"

Guest 1: "Well it's hard to say."

Guest 2: "You're identical!"

Twins: "Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded."

Haruhi: "That's the dumbest game I ever heard of."

Yukari: "Tell me about."

Twins: What have you got a problem with it?

Haruhi: "Not really"

Yukari: "We just don't understand why the two of you are so popular, that's all."

Twins: "That's not very nice!"

The twins slide up to Haruhi and me, Hikaru putting his elbow on my shoulder while Kaoru does the same with Haruhi.

Hikaru: "I'm disappointed."

Kaoru: "Apparently, you two don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club."

Hikaru: "Listen up. Having a couple of good-looking guys with homo-sexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."

Kaoru: "And in our case, because we're twins our love is taboo and therefore more intriguing."

(With that there are scenes of the twins hugging and all that lovey-dovey…Damn why did they have to be so cute!)

The twins later slide up to one of their guests; Hikaru on the left, Kaoru on the right, satisfying her as they held up her chin.

Hikaru: "Besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins; having two lovers is better than one, don't you think?"

Kaoru: "It's a young woman's romantic fantasy."

Girl: "Umm, yeah…You're right. I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Flying like an angel as the others shrieked in excitement.

Then, Tamaki, (Seriously pissed off…what else is new?), running across the room with a laptop in his clutches.

A loud drifting stop and a stomp with it foot,

Tamaki: "HIKARU, KAORU!"

The twins looked at him with confusion.

Tamaki: "WHEN I GAVE YOU CONTROL ON THE CLUB'S WEBSITE, I DID SO ON ONE CONDITION THAT YOU TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!"

Yet Haruhi and I were wondering what they did. Of course they were up to no good.

Hikaru: "We take our job very seriously, boss."

Kaoru:"In fact, last night we worked on it till dawn." Waving his hands weirdly in the air, signaling the boss to calm down.

Tamaki: "IS THIS WHAT YOU WORKED SO HARD TO CREATE?" Slapping the keyboard, showing the half nude manly Haruhi showing off his backside and me in a teeny swimsuit.

Haruhi and I were disgusted, in fact Haruhi couldn't believe it…Her expression couldn't be explained in words.

Honey: "YOU TWO LOOK GREAT, ESPECIALLY YOU HARU-CHAN!" Trying to soften the situation.

Yukari: CAN I PLEASE KILL THEM NOW? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! WHY I OUTAA- HEY LET ME GO MORI!

Mori holds me down, trying to prevent me from murdering someone as all the girls surrounded the laptop admiring Haruhi's manly back.

_I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ONE OF THESE DAYS!_

Tamaki scolded the twins and asked when and why did they take naked pictures of Haruhi and Yukari.

Twins: "You're imagining things, boss."

Kaoru: "It's obvious that the photos have been altered."

_It was photo-shopped?_ Tamaki thought in disbelief.

Hikaru: "We did a pretty good job, huh?"

Kaoru: "We got some major photo-shopping talent."

Tamaki: "YOU IDIOTS, THAT'S THE WASTE OF YOUR SKILLS. HAVE YOU NO SHAME!"

The twins simply stared at him with annoyed and innocent looks on their faces.

(Out of the ordinary the boss takes it as a good sign…)

Tamaki: "But if you're going to do it anyway, can you photo-shop her into this dress, Please!" He begged while holding a magazine with pictures of exquisite dresses.

Yet Haruhi again…is expressionless. Feeling that her dignity as a person was gone; I was just trying to comfort her. No help whatsoever.

Hikaru: "Don't be ridiculous boss. Why don't you just-

Kaoru: Ask her if she can wear an outfit like one of those?"

Tamaki: "Gasp. I never thought to ask her!" (IDIOT)

He crawls away quickly, grabbing a dress just like from a magazine.

Tamaki: "What do you think about this, my dear?" Holding out the dress onto Haruhi.

Honey: "What are you doing with that dress?"

The girls simply go over-joy with the picture saying that no matter what he puts on, he's cute no matter what. In other words, they would also like to see Haruhi if he dressed as a girl.

Haruhi just simply sighed, came back to reality and gave an annoyed glare to Tamaki who fearfully floated away with the dress in his hands.

Our eyes faced the twins with frustrated looks.

Haruhi: "Now cut it out, no more making weird pictures of us, you got that?"

Yukari: "Seriously, just what do you take us for anyway?" Trying to calm down before punching their faces to the wall.

They chuckled and grinned with the same identical devilish smile.

Twins: "Isn't that obvious, you're our toys."

**~The Twins Fight!~**

Hikaru: "As we were saying in order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life."

Kaoru: "One must find stimulating to toys."

Haruhi: "WE ARE NOT YOUR TOYS, OK?

Yukari: "UGH, YOU TWO ARE SUCH IDIOTS. NOT TO MENTION A PAIR OF PERVS!"

? :"You want a toy?..."

We all turn around in curiosity.

Dark Guy: "Toys…Toys…If you like toys, you could come and visit my black magic club."

It turns out to be a guy in dark clothing hiding behind a cracked door. Freaky…

Dark Guy: "We've opened a market place that holds black magic items from across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock."

Tamaki stutters and freezes to see what he had heard.

Dark Guy: "If you visit right now, I will even give you a free curse doll. You can have Beelzenef as your free gift." He said, playing with that weird old puppet of his.

Haruhi: "Why is he speaking to us through a cracked door?"

Yukari: "Yeah, and what's up with that puppet and the dark clothing? It's freaking me out."

Twins: "Wait a sec; has that door ever been there?"

Kyouya: "Nekozawa sempai likes to hide; he doesn't really care much for bright lighted places."

Tamaki snuck up between our shoulders, whispering in our ears.

Tamaki: "Don't get involved with that guy, Haruhi and Yukari."

Yukari & Haruhi: "AHH!" Shaking from the surprise.

Tamaki: "If you do, you'll end up being cursed."

Yukari: "Do you have any bases for that?"

Tamaki explains what happened during final exams when he was in a complete curse after stepping on Beelzenef.

Tamaki: "I WAS IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

Honey: "Scary!"

Haruhi: "Did that really happened?" She asked; utterly freaked out. I just sweat dropped by his story.

Kyouya explains the reasons what really happened; he got so scared that he accidently walked in during a Greek class and took their exam. And also referring to Tamaki that he had ran a marathon the day before, explaining why he's legs were so heavy the day after the exams.

Although Tamaki is still convinced it was a curse…

Neko: "You can't underestimate the dark powers of Beelzenef the curse doll. All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back and that person is certain to up come misfortune and sorrow."

Tamaki of course is scared for life.

Hikaru: "Wow, this guy really is dark, in more ways than one."

Kaoru: "Supposedly, he hates bright lights. I wonder what he'll think of this…" He said, holding a flashlight with a devil grin.

They shine the bright flashlight at Neko and he went off screaming.

Neko: "YOU MURDERERS!"

In terror, he ran straight through the doors.

Tamaki utterly shocked on what they had done to him and tells them that they don't even understand the true terror of Black magic.

The twins ignored him and sat near the window with nothing else to do.

As usual Tamaki is upset that his dignity as the club's leader was being ignored and hides in his emo corner.

Haruhi and I just looked at him with sweat drops.

Twins: "Hey Haruhi, Yukari, we got a favor to ask."

Yukari: "What is it?"

Haruhi and I look at them with annoyed faces; knowing that they're up to no good.

Hikaru: "The next time we get a day off-

Kaoru: Can we come over to your houses to hang out?"

Tamaki perks his ears up and listens closely.

Haruhi: "Why would you want to do that?"

Twins: "We're curious; we want to see where you two live."

Haruhi: "No way."

Yukari: "You guys are just going to make fun of us…"

Twins: "Aww pretty please?"

Yukari: "Hell no"

Twins: "No matter how much we beg you."

Haruhi: "No way."

Tamaki: "I too have been thinking that we should pay our beloved respects to Haruhi's and Yukari's families."

Out of his depressed mood I guess.

Haruhi: "No way in hell, Sempai."

Twins: "We can settle this with a game. If you two can't pick out which of us Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your houses later tonight."

The twins do their umm switching thing…thing a ma ching…

Twins: "Ok so which one of us is Hikaru?"

I looked at Haruhi and grinned, we already knew which one is who.

Yukari & Haruhi: "This one's Kaoru, this one's Hikaru." Pointing our finger to which one is who. It was pretty cool that we said it in unison.

Twins: "Uh-oh, you got it wrong!"

Haruhi: "No, we know we're right."

Yukari: "You guys may look alike, but you're very different."

Yukari and Haruhi couldn't help but smile.

The twins we're speechless, all they could do was blink in response to the shock.

Guest 1: "Wow, how did you guys tell them apart?"

Guest 2: "When they cover up which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to tell them apart!"

Guest 3: "How did you do it?"

Haruhi: "Well it's not really impossible. But…hmm…How should I put it."

Yukari: "I got it. Well it's difficult to explain but Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across more mischievous than Kaoru's. Kaoru is more of the mature one while Hikaru is usually the immature twin."

Haruhi: "What she said." She said with a smile.

…_**No offense intended…**_

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh, Hikaru was just annoyed by the comment and his brother laughing it off.

Kaoru: "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh."

He laughs on the floor, can't withstand the comment from Yukari.

_(Yeah right…)_

_ V _

Hikaru: "Well, I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest; I speak my mind, and don't hold back." "It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are really the trouble makers."

Kaoru snorted from his laughter and stops.

Kaoru: "Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. After all I'm always the one to put up with all of your selfish games."

Hikaru: "I may suggest them, but you're the one that really gets into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much then why don't you just stop?"

Kaoru: "Because I hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Yukari our toy, but I noticed you're quick to make compass it her…

Admit it, Hikaru. You're actually in love with Yukari. Aren't you?" 

Hikaru gasped in embarrassment and completely flushed. I heard the whole conversation, and when I heard what Kaoru said…

Yukari:WHATTTTT!

I stood there completely in shock, blushing as well. Even Tamaki was shocked to hear what they said.

Hikaru: "You've got it all wrong Kaoru! Man, you're such a freakin idiot!"

Tamaki: "AHH! THEY'RE SOME THINGS IN THIS ROOM THAT MUST NEVER BE SAID!"

Hikaru: "Why would I fall for her, I mean she looks like a tanueki (aka raccoon dog)."

Not noticing that I have been hearing the whole conversation…especially that insult.

I broke out.

Yukari: "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A FREAKIN RACCOON DOG! WHY DON'T YOU KEEP YOUR INSULTS TO YOURSELF! GRRR…YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THATTTT!"

I was about to punch Hikaru in the face, but was interrupted by no other than Renge.

Renge: "Awesome…This is just perfect!"

The powerful motor twists and turns, bringing her up from the underground. Of course everyone just sweat dropped every time she made her appearance.

Renge: "Our beloved Yukari is in the middle of a beautiful yet pointed 2 sided romantic relationship. And to make it even more exciting, two of Yukari's admirers are twins torn apart by love. Just the thought of it can make me eat 3 bowls of rice!"

Twins: "Oh butt out, Renge."

Renge: "You guys are meanies; you shouldn't say something like that to your manager!" she cried.

Haruhi: "I'm confused; I thought you decided to go back to France, Renge."

Renge: "Well, I was going to start up a host club of one of my own but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet."

Renge showed a smear blush on her face. Yes, she had feelings for Haruhi due to the fact that she thinks Haruhi is a guy.

Haruhi and I responded with a sweat drop, but it was all interrupted by the twins fighting.

Hikaru: "CUT IT OUT ALREADY! You're the one who's always crawling up to my bed, talk about annoying!"

Kaoru: "I only do that cuz you look lonely! I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed you idiot!"

Hikaru: "Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!"

The guests are amused by the twins fighting, nothing but giggles and cheers.

Kaoru: "Oh yeah? Well you're failing your foreign language class you big dummy!"

Kyouya does nothing but watch the two fight each other; knowing that it's going to get worse.

Hikaru: "UGH, The way you grind your teeth is definitely-

Kaoru: At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed!"

Hikaru: "SEX PIXIE!"

Kaoru: "SICKO!"

Twins: "YOU'RE MAMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP! THAT'S IT WE'RE OVER!"

_Well…this isn't good…_Yukari thought.

The rest of the host club stares at them with shock..._What a stupid insult_…

**The Next Day… **

*Bells Ringing for 1st Period*

Haruhi and I sit next to each other as we take out our books to prepare for homeroom until…

Hikaru: "Hey Yukari and Haruhi."

We both look up and see Hikaru…with his hair dyed flamingo pink.

Hikaru: "Good morning."

_What The Hell!_….I held back my laughter and covered it up with a shocked and disturbed expression while Haruhi was disturbed as well.

Yukari: "Hikaru…W-what on earth did you do with y-your hair? W-why is it dyed…p-p-pink?" I asked trying not to laugh. Thank god Hikaru didn't notice me when I was about to laugh, it might have set him off. Haruhi just looked at him in annoyance.

Hikaru: "Cuz pink suits me! Don't you think it's cute?" He asked with a smile.

_SUITS YOU! Oh my god… _I thought.

Hikaru: "From now on, I'm the pink-haired twin. I didn't want to be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life-

Hikaru was interrupted by the presence of his younger twin Kaoru, with his hair dyed in blue.

Kaoru: "Good morning Haruhi and Yukari."

Yukari: _What the Hell? KAORU IS THE BLUE-HAIRED TWIN!_

I laughed my ass off in my mind. _THIS IS TOO MUCH! _Again I covered it up with a shocked face… I was speechless.

Haruhi: "So Kaoru is the blue-haired twin?"

Hikaru who was pissed off and annoyed sat next to me, trying to ignore his twin.

Kaoru: "I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night, but I ended up having a nightmare that my stylist accidently dyed my hair pink."

Hikaru was set off.

Yukari: "Umm, Hikaru?" Although he ignored me.

Kaoru: "It was so garish and ridiculous that I woke up screaming!" He laughed, about to take his sit next to Haruhi.

Yukari: "Hikaru don't-

I was cut off by Hikaru pushing off Kaoru's seat in a flash with his leg, making Kaoru fall onto the floor, pissed off.

Haruhi and I looked at them and at each other and sighed, turning our heads to the front trying to ignore the two.

Unfortunately, Kaoru glared at Hikaru and pushed his chair, making him sit at a 100 degree angle.

Haruhi and I sweat dropped in misery, knowing that it was getting worse.

Hikaru and Kaoru stand up, starring at each other with looks signaling, _you piss me off get lost._ Then…combat battle, holding chairs with angry looks on their faces.

**ROUND 1**

They started throwing stuff at each other across the room, which include Honey sempai who was trying to Usa-chan from their clutches. Haruhi and I clanked our heads in desolation.

_This was going to be a long day…_

**At the Refectory…**

Twins: "I'll have the A-lunch" They said in unison; setting them off once again.

Twins: "No! Give me the B-Pasta and the D-Salad!"

Twins: "I'll take the F-Cappolinie with the barberry duck! Hold on! Make that a fort run with the paradeck sauce! ~Weird food…I don't know how to spell it sorry ^^~

Everyone slowly walks away from them. Haruhi and I stare at them in amazement.

Twins: "UGHH STOP COPYING ME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Grrrrrrrr…."

Haruhi: "Amazing…Perfect unison even when fighting."

Yukari: "Tell me about…"

Tamaki: "I was wondering what all the fuss was about."

Haruhi and I turn our heads to see the host club all together.

Tamaki: "I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club."

Everyone else noticed the host club at the entrance and the girls absolutely blush and cheer.

Honey: "We've had enough of this! You are both to blame for this fight!"

While holding a sign saying "Bunny Sumo", he walks and stands between the twins.

_HE'S SO CUTEE! _I thought to myself.

Honey: "Haha! Hika-chan and Kao-chan I want you to make up and go have this cake! Okay?" He smiles while holding a strawberry cake in his hands.

Honey: "But I want to have a piece too. So I guess we might have to go thirdsies. Oh…but we're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top though…"

He was trying to soften the situation; unfortunately irritation was building up between the twins.

Honey: "What should we do? Maybe I should just take it, after all strawberries are my favorite. Oh I forgot to ask. Uh, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?"

Honey was cut off by Mori sempai who casually picked him up by the arms and took him away from the twins.

Mori: "You're just making it worse. Leave them alone."

Tamaki: "Oh Haruhi, I didn't expect to run into you in the dining hall!" He said while wagging his dog tail. (He doesn't have a tail...Or does he? o-e)

Haruhi: "Well, Yukari and I were worried about those two so we followed them here without even thinking. I always bring a boxed lunch and I was just going to eat it in my classroom."

Tamaki again has one of his dreaming moments of Haruhi bringing him a boxed lunch with a heart shape on it.

Tamaki: "I don't care if it's an embarrassing heart shape, I WILL EAT IT!"

Kyouya: "I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent."

Haruhi just sweat drops and stares at Tamaki.

Meanwhile, as I was looking for a place to sit down with my lunch that I brought, Hikaru comes up and offers me to sit next to him.

Hikaru: "Hey Yukari, want to sit here with me?"

Yukari: "Umm, sure." I replied with a slight blush.

Hikaru: "So what's that? What did you bring for lunch?"

Yukari: "A tuna wrap, French fries and a bottle of water."

You might think I'm rich but really I'm just like medium rich. Perfect I could say. Not too rich not too poor. Hard to explain, although I never had enough money to pay for lunch expenses so I never really tried anything at Ouran.

Hikaru: "You wanna switch with me? I had to order something different than Kaoru so I ended up with stuff I don't really like." He said as he switched my lunch box with his tray of food.

"That's fine with me I guess."

But as I looked at the food he ordered…It looked delicious! Fancy Tuscany Chicken pasta with cream sauce, fancy Caesar salad with bacon bits and parsley, and a side of fancy dark chocolate cake for a snack. **(Fancy, Fancy, Fancy )**

_This is amazing…I-I never tried any of this before._ I thought as I picked up the fork.

I take a bite of the pasta…

Mhm…

The host club turn their heads at Hikaru and me in curiosity.

MHMMM! I gave puppy eyes as I munched onto the pasta, my taste buds tickled with the sensational flavor it had. IT WAS THE BEST PASTA I HAD EVER HAD!

Hikaru smiled with triumph as the others sighed with happiness.

Kaoru: "Hey Yukari, is that any good? How would you like to try the cake I got?" He said as he held up my chin handing me a piece of chocolate cake. He looked at me with such lust in his eyes as he told me to open my mouth.

_What the fudge! _ I thought with a noticeable blush across my face. (Yeah I know it's corny, I put fudge for a reason)

But as he got closer, Hikaru munched on it, telling Kaoru quit butting in and to get lost.

Kaoru was set off and grabs Hikaru's face, throwing a bowl of soup. But in a blink of an eye, Hikaru grabbed Tamaki by the tie, using his face to shield him as soup dripped all over Tamaki's face.

**ROUND TWO **

The twins start having a food fight, throwing food, plates, Honey and Mori sempai, and Tamaki; everything was flying all over the room. Yet Haruhi and I are in the middle…

Haruhi: "C'mon Yukari, I guess we're eating in our classroom after all." She said as she walks away with her box lunch.

Yukari: "I guess you're right." I muttered as I picked up my lunch box, ignoring the fact that food was flying all over the place.

**At Music Room #3**

**Meeting**

Tamaki sighs as Kyouya writes in his notebook and calculator. Everyone was in the meeting and sitting in the table except the twins.

Kyouya: "Looking at the numbers, if this situation isn't resolved I'm afraid we are going to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down with one pair of loving brothers. Oh Haruhi, Yukari, I just want you to know that there is no reason for you to feel responsible; even though your comments have started this whole problem between the twins in the first place, right?"

_Clearly he blames us for this… _I thought with an annoyed look on my face; same thing for Haruhi.

Honey: "It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before."

Mori nodded in agreement.

Yukari: "Wait, you mean they had never fought before?"

Honey: "I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in pre-school. We weren't in the same year so I never really got a chance to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together." He said while playing with his Usa-chan.

Tamaki: "Yeah, it's true. I mean I've only known the twins since they were in middle school. But they definitely stood out. It seemed like they put everyone in a distance except each other. Believe it or not they were even more worked up back then. And when you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit! We should just leave them alone and let them work it out."

Haruhi: "You're probably right."

I nodded in response and looked out the window.

_Who knows…Maybe it is a term for the better…But if this is really their first fight…They probably need someone to tell them to give in and call it quits. And if they never fought before…will they even know how to make up?..._

Haruhi looks at me and smiles without me noticing. _Even if she denies it, she cares about the twins very much. Whenever they need something, she's always there to help. It's like they take her as their own sister. Yet…they've opened up a lot ever since she came. _She thought and nudged my shoulder.

Haruhi: "Hey don't worry; everything will turn out ok eventually." She said with a warm smile.

Yukari: "Thanks Haruhi." I replied with a warm smile.

It did calm me down a bit…_Although; I hope everything does turn out ok…For the better_.

**Later That Same Evening**

**CRASH BANG BOOM CLASH SWING! **

The twins throwing stuff at each other once again, making a huge pile of furniture, with Honey sempai all the way at the top; the twins stopped, catching their breath.

~Sweat drop~

Yukari: "Ahh…" I was speechless.

Tamaki: "Ugh, don't you guys think that maybe it's time to give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane!"

Hikaru: "What you said? It's driving you insane? Ugh, you've gotta be kidding me! How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look at the mirror, I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is, I HATE YOUR GUTS!"

Kaoru: "You took the words right out of my mouth; in fact I hate you so much I bought this. BEELZENEF THE CURSE DOLL!"

Tamaki is scared for life and shrieking with terror. (Black Magic)

Kaoru: "I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru! I'm going to write your name on his back!" He threatened as he held a black marker. Hikaru flinched.

Kaoru: "From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing BUT MISFORTUNE AND SORROW!" He yelled as he started to write on the doll's back.

Tamaki is having a heart attack with tears and Haruhi and I look at each other, nodded, and ran up to the twins.

Haruhi: "THAT'S ENOUGH!" She yelled as he punched Kaoru's head; grabbing the doll away from him.

Yukari: "WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled as I punched Hikaru on the head.

The twins cried with pain.

Haruhi: "What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this in a petty fight! Both of you are involved here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around with your big mess!" She scolded while holding the doll.

Yukari: "Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now we're never going to let you come over to our houses, HAVE WE MADE OURSELVES CLEAR!"

The twins, in shock, were speechless. But that all ended with their devilish grins.

Twins: "Hmmm…."

Haruhi &Yukari: "Huh?"

Twins: "So watch you're saying Yukari is that if we make up we can come over to Haruhi's and your place?"

The twins surround us while putting one arm on their hip. (I don't know it's what they did on the show)

…There was a pause at that moment…

I look at the twins and realize something's up. I look at the doll…

Yukari: "Uhhh….H-Haruhi?...I said with my voice shaking as I pointed at the doll she was holding.

She slowly turns it over on the back….it said "Blank"

_Oh god…you mean…._

Haruhi and I look at the doll then at the twins then at each other, realizing what we have fallen for.

Haruhi and Yukari: "AHHHHHHH!"

We screamed in terror as the host club didn't say a word…_Shocked & Disbelief_

The twins slapped a high-5 and apologized for what they did to each other…In other words, Homosexual Embrace

Haruhi dropped the doll in shock and for me…I was speechless, it was so shocking my eye was twitching…_I CANT BELIEVE I FELL FOR THAT! _

Honey: "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING! YOU GUYS WERE FAKING IT THIS WHOLE TIME?"

Twins: "We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored!" They said while laughing.

Haruhi: _I totally fell for that…_

Tamaki lifts his head up from the ground and gives the twins a glare. _Twins with too much time on their hands…_ The twins stuck their tongues out while pulling down the lower eyelid at Tamaki_…_

_...__Are the devils__…_

_MEOW! _

=*.*=_ - Kitty face _

**The Next Day**

The twins were entertaining their guests as they were happy to see them together once again.

Twins: "Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!"

Guest 1: "I know! The twin with the pink hair is Hikaru."

Twins: "We have a winner!"

Guest 2: "So are you going to keep your wild hair colors? It's much easier to tell you two apart!"

Haruhi & Yukari: "Heh, no it's not." We both said as we were walking pass them.

The twins stop and stared.

Yukari: "Today the pink one is Kaoru and Hikaru is the blue one."

Haruhi: "You guys swapped colors for today, didn't you?"

Haruhi and I look at them with a smile and happily walk away.

The twins responded with nothing but a speechless expression and stared at them as they walked off.

_The first two girls…that answered it right…_

They held each other's hands tighter, remembering the first time they ever played that game. Kaoru looks at his brother and slowly closes his eyes to look back at us.

Kaoru:_ Do you realize what's happened, Hikaru?...Until now, there were only two groups of people, us and everyone else…But for the first time…_

…_Someone has crossed into our world…_

**~OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB CREDITS & SONG~ **

**(Lol play it on YouTube, it really gets the story motivated! 8D)**

* * *

><p>I wrote this chapter when I was writing Chapter 2 because it's my favorite episode! X3<p>

Anyways thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I WILL WRITE MORE x…D

Thanks for reading and Please **REVIEW **for next chapter! :D

Now I'm going to take a nap; I'm exhausted from staring at the computer screen all day. -3-

Luv you guys! ;)

**~xXAnimeFreak97Xx~**


	6. A Day in the Life of the H & F Family

**THIS CHAPTER IS BEING REWRITTEN!**

**(Reason why?:** Spelling Errors I guess) But if you want to read it, be my guest xD.

.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm soooooooooo sorry for the late update! (Summer School -.-) I made it as long as possible for all of you! I promise to keep updating as soon as possible! Wah! I'm a bad author! Dx *smacks myself in the face* BAD! BAD! BAD AUTHOR! T~T<p>

*Weeps in my emo corner*

Luni-chan: (My stuffed red-panda lol) Well, since Maria herself is in her corner, I'll do the talking.

**(NOTE: JUST BECAUSE IT'S SAYS RED PANDA DOES NOT MEAN IT'S ACTAULLY A PANDA IN RED FUR! LOOK IT UP! THEY'RE CUTE! THEY LOOK LIKE TANUKIS BUT CUTER AND RED! xD)**

DESCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own The Ouran High School Host Club. All characters, from the Anime and Manga, belong their rightful owners (except my characters).

~All credits go to Bisco Hatori. The best Manga artist in the world ~ ^^

Episode: # 10

Original Title: "A Day In The Life Of The Fujioka Family!"

**Luni-chan: "I recommend if you watch the episode after, before, or when you're reading this. Just so you could understand the storyline better. (:**

We hope you enjoy! Please keep up with the epic reviews! We appreciate it and WE LOVE YOU ALL! xD

And now you may read! :3"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Tamaki was having a nightmare of Haruhi and me in poor poverty.

Tamaki: "No…Yukari…That isn't real …ch-chocolate…No…No…NO HARUHI! THAT'S NOT FANCY TUNA! IT'S JUST ORDINARY TUNA!" He yelled when he awoke from his nightmare. He yelled so loud, the whole mansion shook.

Tamaki:"It was...just a dream…but what if my little girls really do live in poverty? I have to look for myself! DADDY'S COMING FOR YOU HARUHI & YUKARI!" he exclaimed.

He quickly got dressed, worrying about his little daughters and head off for school, only to be stop by the Chief of Staff who told him he was still wearing his pajama pants and that it was Sunday. Tamaki felt stupid and decided to make a call. He quickly ordered one of the maids to get his phone and dials Kyouya's number.

Tamaki: "Hey Kyouya? There's something I need to talk about."

**~A Day in the Life of the Haruki & Fujioka Family!~**

Haruhi was arriving to her house from a great day of grocery shopping. She was wearing a plain t-shirt with a pink apron-like dress over it, blue jeans and flats.

Haruhi: _"Wow that was some sale! Now all I got to do is clean up the house and do the laundry!"_ she thought with a bright smile on her face. She decided to give me a call for some help around the house.

Meanwhile, I was at home bored as hell with nothing else to do. As I was sketching in my sketchpad, I saw my cell phone vibrating. From looking at the caller ID, I happily answered it.

Yukari: "Hello?"

Haruhi: "Hey Yukari!"

Yukari: "Hey Haruhi! What's up?"

Haruhi: "Nothing much really, just finished with some shopping."

Yukari: "You went shopping? Lucky! Why didn't you tag me along?"

Haruhi: "Shopping as in grocery shopping."

Yukari: "Oh then never mind."

Haruhi: "Hah, anyway is it ok if you can drop by? I need some help around my house."

Yukari: "Sure thing! I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

Haruhi: "Alright, thanks a lot! I appreciate it!"

Yukari: "Heh, no problem! Besides I have nothing else to do today."

While talking on the phone, Haruhi then noticed a couple of black cars parked near her residence. Everyone in the neighborhood surrounded three cars with awe and curiosity.

Haruhi: _"What's going on? Why are they in front of my apartment?" _she thought.

Yukari: "Haruhi?...You there?"

Haruhi: "Oh um yeah, sorry Yukari. It's just that there's something going on near my apartment."

Yukari: "Really? What is it?"

Before Haruhi could answer, she caught a glimpse of the host club emerging from the car, like movie stars. Haruhi was devastated in annoyance and clanked her head against a pole.

Yukari: "Umm helloooo?"

From afar, Haruhi crouched low behind the pole, listening to what they were saying.

Kaoru: "Wow, Haruhi's place is nice." He said while looking at the apartment.

Hikaru: "Yeah, bigger than I thought it would be." He added.

Honey: "Yeah! Look at all the rooms!"

Kyouya: "This is an apartment, a commoner dwelling. Haruhi mainly lives in one of these units."

Meanwhile, Tamaki was pacing back and forth in misery due to the fact that Kyouya brought the twins with them. He stops pacing and grabs Kyouya by the shoulders with an upset look.

Tamaki: "Kyouya…Tell me, why did you bring these idiots with us; especially those Doppelgangers!" He yelled, clearly very aggravated with Kyouya.

Kyouya: "Well you see, I knew you didn't have the courage to bring them here alone so I thought it be best if we brought everyone along." He said while pushing his glasses up. He went towards the twins, leading them back to the car.

Kyouya: "Alright, let's go home. I guess I have underestimated our great leader."

Twins: "What? I'm not going home!" they objected as Tamaki changed his mind and told them to stay since he didn't want to be alone.

As the neighbors admired them, since they were rich, Tamaki was telling the host club member to be polite to the Fujioka family.

Tamaki: "We are not here to judge the Fujioka life style! Words such as crabby, cramped, and run-downed are absolutely FORBIDDEN!"

Honey & Twins: "Right! Yes sir!" They replied while saluting to their boss.

Upon hearing the whole conversation, Haruhi was getting tensed and furious by what Tamaki was saying.

Tamaki: "Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father, causing them to ask us to leave-

Haruhi: "Well IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT! GO AWAY!" she yelled, startling them by surprise.

As they admired by what she was wearing, she grew only more irritated as she held her fists in a tight grip.

Twins, Honey and Tamaki: "That pink dress is pretty CUTE!" they said together with thumbs up.

Haruhi: "SHUT UP! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She exclaimed. Tamaki was shocked when she cursed.

Tamaki: "AHH! HARUHI'S SO MAD THAT SHE ACTUALLY CURSED AT US!" He shrieked.

Yukari: "HELLOOOO!" I screamed on the phone.

Haruhi: "I'll call you back." She muttered as she hanged up the phone.

Tamaki was pointing and scolding the twins for it, the twins refused to be blamed and ignored him.

Then the landlady walked up to Haruhi and asked,

Landlady: "Excuse me, Haruhi is everything alright?

Haruhi: "Yes Landlady."

Landlady: "These men are driving such fancy foreign black cars. They're not Yakuza are they?"

Haruhi: "No they're not."

Landlady: "Do you want me to call the police?"

Tamaki then walked up to her and held her hands gently making her speechless.

Tamaki: "Please to meet you, Madam. My name is Suoh; I'm one of Haruhi's friends."

Landlady: "R-Really? My goodness why aren't you just wonderful!" she exclaimed with a blush on her face. Tamaki flipped his hair in an awe matter as Haruhi sweat dropped.

Haruhi: "And he's got her…" She muttered to herself in annoyance.

Tamaki: "We're just stopping by; we didn't mean to cause a scene. I'm sorry." He added; giving her warmth in his eyes and an innocent look. She flustered.

Landlady: "Oh it's no problem!" she laughed and went up to Haruhi and said that there was no problem at all and walked away. Tamaki smiled in triumph.

Haruhi led the group to the door and as she started to get her keys; she informed,

Haruhi: "Ok here's the deal, I'm only giving you guys a quick peek. 3 seconds and then you all go home, got it?"

The twins clapped with excitement and Tamaki glared at them.

Honey: "Look, I brought you a gift Haru-chan! I know how you love cake! There's chocolate and strawberry! I think we should have some!"

Haruhi noticed the box said "Luxury Confectionaries." She sighed as she turned to the door with the keys in her hand.

Haruhi: "Fine, I guess I'll go make some tea." She muttered; unlocking the door.

Tamaki and the twins looked with curious eyes. Tamaki sighed with relief that it wasn't in poor condition.

Tamaki_: "At least it's better than my dream."_ He thought.

Hikaru: "Kind of awful." He criticized. Tamaki flinched and grabbed his cheeks in a grip.

Tamaki: "SHUT UP!"

As the host club commented or rather criticized her home dwelling, Haruhi sweat dropped in furious way and went to the kitchen to lay out her groceries.

Then a knock came from the door, the host club turned their heads as Haruhi answered it.

Haruhi: "Oh hey, Yukari." She welcomed as she opened the door; feeling relieved.

Yukari: "Hey what's up- " I stopped when I saw the host club in the house, inspecting it. _No wonder why she stopped talking to me on the phone earlier._ I am seen wearing dark, boot-cut jeans, black converse, and a black blouse with some ruffles in the front; I just put long layers extensions and a silver clip for my hair.

Twins: "Oh hey Yukari. We didn't know you were dropping by. Cute clothes by the way." they said with a smirk.

Tamaki: "Yeah, we were going to pick you up but, I guess we didn't expect it." He said, still examining the place.

I grew irritated and yet hurt by the fact that they forgot all about me.

Yukari: "So much for friends…" I muttered to myself.

As the host club went to the living room, they all had comments about the house back and forth.

Hikaru: "Whoa ho! Talk about small!"

Mori: *Clink!* "Ow…" He muttered when he hit his head from the hanging light bulb.

Kaoru: "Be careful! There's a light bulb hanging from the ceiling!"

Tamaki: "This place is quite unpleasant. But I think I may have underestimated commoner housing. I know it's a tight fit in here men! But just pull your knees in and sit gym-style! Commoners have specially developed this position to make space."

Yukari: "Grr…Haruhi…Tell me why are these idiots…in your house?" I muttered in annoyance.

Haruhi: "Just please help me make tea. I didn't expect them to drop by nor that I should've." She begged.

I sighed in misery, regretting that I came.

Haruhi: Yukari and I are gonna go make some tea." She announced to them; irritated.

Hikaru: "Hey, here's an idea." He said as he held up a bag of expensive looking black tea. "Why don't you make us this? It's black tea that our father brought us as a souvenir from Africa. Here try it." He said as he gave it to me.

Yukari: "Um, sure no problem." I said as I looked at the bag with a curious look; I never had black tea; especially tea from Africa.

Kaoru: "It's best served as milk tea. Do you have milk?"

Haruhi: "I think…When was the last time that I bought some milk?"

Tamaki froze and grabbed the twins and said,

Tamaki: "Stop it! What the hell are you doing? Don't be so mean to them, you idiots!" He whispered as if he was screaming.

Twins: "What do you mean?" they asked with confusion.

Tamaki: "I know you're trying to embarrass her and Yukari by asking for that African tea!" He explained as he forced the twins' heads to us, who were making the tea. "They have no idea how they are suppose to make it!" Tamaki and the twins cried in shame.

Hikaru: "She doesn't even have a teapot!"

Kaoru: "She's too embarrassed to tell us she doesn't!" he cried. "I'm sorry you guys! You don't have to go through all that trouble! We don't need any tea! We'll be fine with a glass of water!" He said to us as we were pouring the tea into the cups.

Haruhi: "What? It's no trouble."

Yukari: "Yeah, besides. We already made it." I added as I finished pouring tea into the last cup, **with a kyusu teapot.**

Twins: "Oh…Well then in that case." They said as they sweat dropped with Tamaki.

"**Heart-throbbing"**

Hikaru: "Phew…Man, that was a close one, boss."

Tamaki: "We have been rescued by commoner's wisdom."

Kaoru: "What do you mean sir?"

Tamaki: "Nothing we know to be true in our world holds true here. We have to be careful how we react; one little off remark could break Haruhi's and Yukari's hearts!" He said.

"**Unknown space 'It's a Commoner's World'"**

Tamaki: "That means in this fight, the first person to embarrass Haruhi or Yukari…loses."

**Ready For Action…**

Kyouya: "While your antiques are amusing, I don't understand why you feel that you have to turn this into a contest." He said, looking at the bookshelf.

Haruhi and I brought up plates, utensils, and the cups of tea as Honey happily brought out his dessert box.

Haruhi: "Ok guys; the tea is ready. I'm sorry that not all of the cups match." She said as she finished handing out the cups.

Tamaki: _"At least she's not using chipped bowls and measuring cups." _He thought with relief as he carefully inspected the cups and tableware.

As we all sat down and settled in, the cakes and sweets were being distributed.

Honey: "Haru-chan, Yuka-chan, you can choose you cake first!" he said with a smile.

Haruhi: "Uh, you sure Honey sempai?"

Yukari: "Please just say yes, Haruhi and pick one." I begged, looking at the dark chocolate one with a drooling mouth.

Haruhi sweat dropped and looked over at the sweets; obviously they looked delicious and mouth-watering.

Hikaru: "Go ahead, we're rich, we eat this kinda stuff all the time." He bragged but was shut up by Kaoru and Tamaki; now regretting what he said.

Haruhi: "I'll have the strawberry one." She decided.

Yukari: "And I'll have the chocolate one, please." I said, looking at it with my mouth watering.

Tamaki & Twins: "They're so CUTE!"

Honey sempai gave us the choices we wanted and we happily took them. Meanwhile Tamaki and the twins were impatient and couldn't withstand our cuteness.

As we were about to eat our choices of cakes, Mori sempai started to give us strawberries.

Mori: "You two like strawberries right? You can have mine."

Yukari & Haruhi: "Thanks! That's nice of you Mori sempai!" We said with gleaming and cute smiles. Mori smiled back. As I bit onto the strawberry with chocolate I happily grinned with puppy eyes.

Yukari: "Wow! Who knew strawberries tasted soooo good with chocolate!" I exclaimed while munching on the dessert with happiness and crying tears of joy. Mori couldn't help but chuckle.

Tamaki and the twins broke out on failing to make us happy with desserts.

Hikaru: "NOOO! Why didn't we think of that!" He cried.

Tamaki: "I SHOULD'VE EXCHANGE STRAWBERRIES WITH THEM!" He complained as he banged his fist against the floor multiple times until it was swollen.

Kaoru: "WHY DID HE TRICKED US!" He yelled.

**Author's Note:** I love their reactions on the show, it's so funny xD

…

Honey: "Hah, eating all that cake sure worked up my appetite." He said with a smile.

Hikaru: "Yeah, isn't it lunch time about now?"

Host Club: "Well then, what's for lunch?" They asked with amusement.

Haruhi: "You guys quit being so happy-go-lucky all the time please?" She asked in annoyance. I groaned and merely sweat dropped.

Kyouya: "We'll take care of it. We did drop by unexpectantly. So we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you order us some of your favorite sushi?" He asked; my eyes light up with excitement.

Haruhi: "Thanks, but no thanks. I know that if I let you guys pay, I'll only regret it later."

Yukari: "But I want some fancy sushi…" I complained with a pout.

Haruhi: "Answer is no." She said with an annoyed look. I pouted in misery.

Kyouya: "Oh don't worry Haruhi. We'll just pay for it with the profits of the photos of you we altered." He said, holding up a gold credit card.

Haruhi: "So I'm really paying for it after all." She said with an embarrass look.

Yukari: "YAY! So that means we are getting sushi?" I asked with a smile. Haruhi nodded. "YAY! SUSHI, SUSHI, SUSHI!" I yelled; as the host club stared at me with a sweat drop. "…What? I love fancy sushi." I pouted with puppy eyes in embarrassment.

Tamaki & Twins: "Aww you're so cute!" they exclaimed.

Yukari: "Shut up." I said with a glare; shutting them up.

Haruhi: "Well, if that's what you want, I do have a friend who runs a nice little sushi shop nearby so I can just give him a call; their stuff's pretty high quality." She said as I nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was writing a note, and the twins and I stared at him while he wrote. Tamaki looked around to see if anyone was looking and quickly gave the note to Haruhi. She read the note out loud.

Haruhi: "Be careful, Haruhi. Just because the sushi packaging says premium doesn't mean that it's high quality." She read, and with that she crumpled it up and threw it away; causing Tamaki to wince. "I'm not stupid! I can figure that out on my own!" She said with a frustrated look on her face; Tamaki cried.

"**Fussing"**

Tamaki: "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! Daddy even attempted to look casual and NOT EMBARRASS YOU!" He cried.

Honey: "I'd really love it if you make us something for lunch, Haru-chan and Yuka-chan." He said with that adorable smile of his. I squealed and gave him a tight hug.

Yukari: "YOU'RE JUST TOO CUTE!" I said; hugging him as he giggled.

Hikaru: "No honey sempai!"

Kaoru: "Why did you ask that of them?"

Tamaki: "SHUT UP SHUT UP! Try to restrain yourself!" He cried; he and the twins were panicking.

I looked at them as I let go of Honey sempai and sweat dropped.

Yukari: "You guys are just plain weird…" I said with a glance as I turned my head towards Honey.

Haruhi: "I guess Yukari and I could whip something up. But it's going to take us some time."

Yukari: "Hey, we can make sushi from scratch. How does that sound?" I asked with a smile.

Honey: "We can wait! And ok, even better!" He giggled.

Again Tamaki and the twins broke out on failing to make us happy.

Twins: "Why didn't we think of asking them that?"

Tamaki: "But this means we do get to eat, Haruhi's and Yukari's cooking." He cried as the twins wept tears of joy.

Haruhi: "I'm gonna have to go to the supermarket again."

Yukari: "I'll tag along!"

Hikaru: "We're coming with you!"

Kaoru: "We want to see a commoner's super market!"

Yukari: "There's no way you two are coming!"

Honey: "Me too, me too! I wanna go!"

Yukari: "Ok you can come."

Twins: "Hey! What about us!"

Yukari: "NO!"

Twins: "Why?"

Yukari: "Cuz you two are freakin annoying!"

Twins: "You can't tell us what to do. We're coming whether you like it or not."

Kyouya: "This can be a learning experience."

Tamaki: "Why yes!"

Yukari: "Aw c'mon!"

"**It turns out everyone is going"**

Twins: "YAY!" They squealed as they ran off.

Yukari: "So gay…" I muttered to myself.

Twins: "Commoner's supermarket! Commoner's supermarket!"

Honey: "This is going to be fun!"

Yukari: "Kill me…" I muttered as I walked out the door after Honey sempai and Mori sempai. As Kyouya walked out after me; Haruhi sighed.

Haruhi: "Well that's it; so much for having a day off today." She muttered to herself. She looked into the living room to find Tamaki kneeling to Haruhi's mother's memorial. "Hey sempai, aren't you coming with us?"

Tamaki: "…Hm? I am. I just want to pay my respects to your mother before we left."

Haruhi: "Thank you. You don't have to do that…" She said; in a little shock. Tamaki carefully grabbed the picture of her mother and admired it.

Tamaki: "Looks like you take after your mom."

Haruhi: "I guess. That's what my dad always tells me."

Tamaki: "She was a beautiful woman. I bet she was a smart one as well." He complimented as Haruhi kneeled down behind him.

Haruhi: "I'm not really a good judge at beauty, but she was smart, she was a lawyer."

Tamaki: "Oh yeah? No doubt she was a great lawyer! I can tell, trust me you can't fool these eyes, Haruhi!"

Haruhi: "Uh, I'm not so sure about that sempai." She said; Tamaki was drifted off by her statement. "But my mom…

**~Haruhi's Mom: "Well Haruhi, mom's going to go out there and do her best! Watch! We're going to win this one!" she exclaimed; making a peace sign.~**

Haruhi: "She was a great lawyer…" She said with a warm smile. Tamaki looked at her, blushed, and put the picture back in its place; remembering his mother. He looked down as he spoke,

Tamaki: "Everyone's outside waiting for us, we should probably get going, don't you think- "

Tamaki was cut off when he slipped on a banana; slipping and falling onto Haruhi.

Tamaki: "That hurt…"he said in pain. Tamaki flushes when he noticed that he was weighing down on her; in a sexual position. "Are you ok Haruhi?"

Haruhi: "I'm fine but you are kind of heavy."

Then, a voice was heard from the door.

?: "I'm home Haruhi! Hey, why did you leave the door open?" The cross-dresser winced to see what his eyes couldn't believe.

Haruhi: "Welcome home, Dad." She said; not minding that Tamaki is still on top of her.

Tamaki screams and freaks out like there's no tomorrow.

Mori: "At that moment her Father came home."

"**Ranka, real name: Ryoji Fujioka (35)"**

Honey: "The cross-dresser from the trainee bar."

Mori: "He saw his daughter pinned down."

Honey: "Or so it appeared."

Mori: "Forcefully being held."

Honey: "Or so it appeared."

Mori: "By some strange boy."

Tamaki: _"…Dad?..."_ He thought as he went completely white. _ "You gotta be kidding! This cross-dresser is actually Haruhi's father?"_

"**Tamaki instantly understood what the situation was."**

Haruhi: "So Dad how was work?"

Tamaki was utterly panicking and Haruhi really didn't know what the situation was. I then came in and noticed Ranka at the door.

Yukari: "Hey Haruhi, when are you-...Oh hi Ranka! When did you came- "

Mori: "Then Haruhi's best friend came in; noticing Tamaki holding Haruhi down."

Honey: "Or so it appeared."

Mori: "With Ranka himself, staring."

I was so irritated and shocked; matter of fact disgusted…I was about to kill Tamaki…..

Yukari: "T-T-Taaammmmaaaaaaa…kiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!….." I said in annoyance; gripping my hands in a tight grip. Tamaki winced in full fledge fear.

Tamaki: "_Just be calm…It was an accident. I'm sure they'll understand if I explain what happened."_

Then as I was about to commit murder, Ranka patted my shoulder as he came up to the two with a smile.

Ranka: "I'm sorry, Haruhi." He said as he quickly threw Tamaki against the wall; I merely chuckled. "I felt terrible for leaving you all alone last night; you must have been all lonely."

Haruhi winced and stared at the lifeless Tamaki who was being pushed further into the wall by me.

Haruhi: "That sound…He hit really hard."

Yukari: "Oh yes he did." I said with a smile as I pushed him even harder against the wall with my foot; eventually letting him tumble onto the floor.

Ranka: "Oh dear, my left arm has been bothering me lately. It's so sore, like I went hand to hand with a ferocious beast." He said; rubbing and moving his left arm. I snickered as Tamaki was dearly clinging onto life, knowing that now his first impression from the father was disintegrated into dust.

Tamaki: "Please sir! It's not what it looked like!"

Ranka: "Oh I could sure use a cup of hot tea right now."

Tamaki sprung into action and Haruhi and I merely sweat dropped.

Tamaki: "HOT TEA! I'll get it for you! C'mon Haruhi! Your dad wants tea! Help me out here!-"

"**All over the place"**

Ranka: "Oh my. Would you look at that! I seemed to come across a little pest!" He said with a death glare as he stepped down on Tamaki with his foot. Tamaki was crying for help; but again I couldn't help but laugh and give him the same glare as Ranka's. "Would you like to tell me, why you were on top of Haruhi in such a sexual matter?" He asked with anger. Tamaki cried more.

Then the twins came up by the door.

Hikaru: "Hey boss, what in the world is taking you so long?"

Kaoru: "Hold on, that person we just passed downstairs is actually Haruhi's father."

Tamaki: "HIKARU! KAORU! HELP ME OUT HERE!" He cried. The twins simply ignored him and walked on top of him, happily giving their greetings and apologies about their perverted friend.

Twins: "It's nice to meet you Haruhi's dad. We're friends of your daughter, the Hitachiin brothers." Haruhi completely sweat dropped at the two, walking over Tamaki. I just laughed at the sight.

Hikaru: "So you're a trans-dresser aren't you?"

Kaoru: "You're the first real trans-dresser we've ever seen."

Twins: "You finally put the moves on Haruhi, huh boss?" Haruhi winced by what they said.

Yukari: "Yeah, at the wrong time though, pervert." I said with a glare at Tamaki.

Hikaru: "Sorry about him, he's a ladies' man; if you know what I mean.

Kaoru: "He's a paramour machine; so in fact, he has fooled around with more ladies than you could possibly imagine." He added; making the situation worse.

Ranka: "He likes to fool around, huh?" He muttered in irritation.

Tamaki stood up to defend himself and his pride.

Tamaki: "NO! I'm not a ladies' man! I'm a nice guy! I care about her!" He exclaimed. The twins and I look at him with widened eyes.

Yukari & Twins: _"Is he confessing his love?" _We thought with shocked faces. Tamaki kneeled down in apology and shame.

Tamaki: "I'm being completely honest here. I care about Haruhi like she's my own daughter."

"**Haruhi's father's first impression of Tamaki…"**

"**He's an idiot"**

"_What can you expect?…He is dramatic Milord after all…What an idiot…"_

The whole host club introduced themselves to Ranka as we squeezed in the living room around the table. Tamaki was completely in shame and hid in the corner, planting mushrooms.

Ranka: "I get it; you must be host club I've heard so much about. You certainly are a fine looking bunch of men. I'm not sure which of you I like best! What do you think Haruhi?"

Haruhi was ignoring him, looking at the depressed Tamaki with a smear sweat drop.

Ranka: "Well then, what about you Yukari?"

I blushed and took a glance at Hikaru. I quickly looked back at Ranka when Hikaru caught a glimpse of me looking at him; he gently smirked, only making me fluster more.

Yukari: "U-Uh, well I don't know…" I stuttered; smiling sheepishly.

Ranka: "I'm just teasing you! Hey, I'll tell you what. Why don't you boys go ahead and call me Ranka? That's the professional name I use where I work."

Honey: "Professional name? You mean like a stage name?" He asked with curiosity.

Ranka: "Exactly like that, Mitsukuni."

Honey: "Hold on! How did you know my name, Ranka?" He asked with that sweet high voice of his. I squealed mentally.

Ranka smiled as he said,

Ranka: "You two are third years, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka." He said with a smile; he then turned his head toward the twins. "And the two of you are in the same class as Haruhi and Yukari. You're the Hitachiin Twins, but I'm not sure which is which, I've heard a lot about you."

Kaoru: "What? So Haruhi and Yukari told you about us?" He asked, rather in shock. Same reaction went along with his brother.

Ranka: "I wouldn't say much for Haruhi but Yukari is always talking about you two! Especially one in particular; although I can't seem to remember which one…" He said. I completely winced and turned red like a cherry. The twins were merely shocked and stared at me. I just gave an embarrassing smile with a red face.

Yukari:_ "SHIT RANKA! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM THAT! PLEASE DON'T SAY IT, DON'T SAY IT!"_I thought, panicking in my mind as I gave Ranka signals to shut up and move on.

**Author's Note:** I think you already know which one of them she and Ranka are talking about. :P

Ranka: "But Kyouya has been talking about everyone from the host club on the phone!" He said with a wide smile as he high-fived Kyouya.

Kyouya: "You know you really are a beautiful person, Ranka." He said with a smirk.

Everyone Else: "SAY WHAT!"

Tamaki: "Kyouya!" He said in a tone as he grabbed onto Kyouya's shoulder.

Kyouya: "We've been in trusted to take care of his precious daughter. It is only natural that we introduce ourselves to get a periodic report. Or mainly that would be your job, wouldn't it?" He asked as he sipped his tea. Tamaki quickly took his hand away from his shoulder, only leading Tamaki to smack himself across the head.

Ranka: "I'm impressed that the club has such a president." He said sarcastically. "But wait a minute, you're only the vice president aren't you Kyouya? I guess that president of yours is pretty much a good for nothing!"

Tamaki was struck by arrows of insults by Ranka. Haruhi and I were still mad at Ranka for not telling us that he was keeping in contact with Kyouya.

Haruhi: "You never mentioned this to us Dad! Why didn't you say that you were getting calls from Kyouya sempai?" She yelled in irritation; same expression was plastered on my face.

Ranka: "But what am I suppose to do Haruhi? You two rarely tell me anything about what happens at school."" He pouted with an innocent look.

Yukari: "So then it's okay to talk behind our backs?" I asked in frustration, trying not to raise my voice. Meanwhile Haruhi noticed Tamaki planting mushrooms in the closet.

Haruhi: "C'mon Sempai! Would you please stop growing mushrooms in other peoples' closets?" She yelled. Haruhi and I were only getting more irritated.

Yukari: "I guess I was right, the world is full of idiots…" I muttered, Haruhi simply nodded and we both clanked our heads down in misery.

Ranka: "Haruhi? Yukari? The thing about you two is…" We turned our heads at him, only to be squeezed by his hug. "YOU ARE CUTE EVEN WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY!" Haruhi and I sweat dropped; trying to control our anger and irritation. But we were used to it…

"**Super-doting parent"**

Hikaru: "I don't know what it is about him but Haruhi's Dad reminds me of someone." He said with a sweat drop.

Kaoru: "This explains why they're so good at handling the boss, especially Haruhi."

We got out of Ranka's clutches and started to walk away.

Ranka: "Wait! Where are you two going?" He asked with an unsatisfied look.

Haruhi: "To the supermarket, alright?"

Yukari: "Yeah and it's only going to be us two." I added, as we walked to the door.

Haruhi: "We have to go shopping, and we're going to do it by ourselves."

Yukari: "So all of you stay here and try to behave yourselves." I said with a serious look as we head outside.

Hikaru: "WAIT! We want to go to the commoners' supermarket!" He yelled with Kaoru aside, giving an upset look at us. Meanwhile Tamaki was still in the closet, planting mushrooms…

"**Mushroom Room…"**

Ranka: "Oh don't push it. Once they made up their mind, they'll never change it. When Haruhi decided she wanted to go to Ouran Academy, she did all of the enrollment paper work by herself. I even heard that Yukari did the very same thing. So independent those two; I respect they're high independent spirits but I just wish they could depend on others as well. Including me sometimes…

**~"The Fujioka Family, 8 years ago"~**

_Ranka: "Haaruhiii!" He called, as he gently grabbed her hair. "So why didn't you tell me that today was bring your parents to school day!" His voice turning into anger._

_Haruhi (7 years old at the time): "Sorry dad, but I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to go!" She yelled back in annoyance. Ranka was petrified by what she said._

_The Next Day~ At "Matsubara Liquor Store – Sake"_

_Manager: "What? She's not going through a rebellious phase. Listen I hate to be the one to break it to ya buddy, but I have a feeling she didn't invite you to the school with her cuz she's embarrassed that her dad is a trainee." He admitted, holding a crate of bottles. Ranka was irritated by his statement._

_Ranka: "So I like to wear womens' clothing! What's it matter? I'll never loved anyone but Kotoko and she never had a problem with it! So lay off, would ya!" He said as he grinded his teeth._

_Later that evening~_

_*The doorbell rings*_

_Manager: "Hey Haruhi! I brought your dad home; he's drunken himself stupid again!"_

_Haruhi opens the door and Ranka runs up awkwardly to Haruhi and hugs her tight._

_Ranka: "AH! Hello my darling! I'm home!" _

_Haruhi: "You smell like a bar."_

_Manager: "He's pretty upset about not getting to go on bring your parents to school day today. You should invite him next time." He said with a sheepish smile._

_Haruhi: "I can't…" Haruhi said as she looked down. Ranka winced. "I didn't invite you because you work so hard I thought you could use the time off. I know that you're pretty tired dad…So I thought you should use your day off just to catch up on your sleep…I want you to take better care of yourself…" Ranka was stunned and hugged her tighter; making them both cry as they embraced…_

_~End of Flashback~_

Ranka: "I hope you boys know how grateful I am…Since she has found Yukari and you boys; she seems to be happier and enjoying herself more. And same thing goes along for Yukari…Wouldn't you agree, Tamaki?

Tamaki got out of the mushroom closet with a smile.

Tamaki: "You know who I am?"

Ranka: "Well of course I do. Haruhi has told me a thing or two about you. You're the host club's bubbling president right?" He asked; Tamaki squealed in response. Meanwhile Kyouya wondered why Haruhi only mentioned about Tamaki from the host club and Yukari only mentioning about the twins, mostly Hikaru. He thought for a moment and came with suspicion.

Kyouya: _"So, they talk about the host club after all…" He thought._

Ranka: "Come to think of it, you're the one who didn't realize that Haruhi was a girl until the very last moment." He said, sipping his tea. Tamaki's smile turned upside down. "Clueless are you? Pretty pathetic…" He finished. Tamaki went back into the closet in shame.

Ranka: "Now that we've got all the introductions out of the way, how would you boys like to have a little fun?..."

…

Meanwhile, Haruhi and I were walking up to the supermarket, still frustrated that we have guests waiting on empty stomachs.

Haruhi: "Why didn't he tell us? I had no idea Kyouya sempai has been calling my dad and giving him updates…"She sighed.

Yukari: "I know…I had no clue whatsoever…Great I hope the supermarket isn't packed today…I hate to wait in lines…"I muttered.

Haruhi: "I think it cleared up for the time being. So don't worry about it."

Behind the pole, the host club and Ranka were hiding, stalking the two of us.

Twins: "So we're going to follow them to the supermarket?"

Kyouya: "This is what you meant by fun?"

Ranka: "Yes! I call it the Stalking Game."

The group was causing attention around them. People whispered and wondered what they were doing.

Ranka: "In all honesty, I have a completely selfish reason for bringing you out with me." He said as he pulled down his sunglasses. "I want to be seen by a bunch of cute boys!"

Twins: "Sure enough, those two are definitely cut from the same cloth." They said with a sweat drop.

As they were walking up to the market,

Tamaki: "Hey Ranka, why do you treat Yukari as if she was another child to you? Is she related or something?"

Ranka: "Heavens no. Yukari is a best friend of Haruhi so I merely treat her like my own…But that's not the case…

The group looks up at Ranka with curious looks

Hikaru: "Well then, what is the real reason?"

Ranka: "Well since her mother has such a busy job, she feels lonely at her place. Every so often, she comes to my house to stay over with Haruhi. The two are very close…And I treat her as if she was another daughter of mine..."

Hikaru: "…Wait what about her father?"

Ranka: "That's something you need to ask her yourselves. Yukari is very stubborn when it comes to situations so she masks her true feelings with another emotion. She never depends on anyone but herself…Also it's difficult for her when it comes to trusting people…I'm sure she will be able to open herself more to you boys…Just give her some time…

The group looks at Ranka with stunned expressions as they walk into the market; admiring the stocks and selections.

"Marutomi Supermarket"

Haruhi was by the vegetables section and I was in the rice and grains section. Tamaki and Ranka eyed Haruhi carefully while the twins eyed me. Mori was keeping Honey from running off into the market and Kyouya was just watching from afar.

Tamaki: "Do you really think it's necessary to follow them around like this? Are you that worried about the two?"

Ranka: "Well, for Haruhi, as you know she lost her mother at a very young age and afterwards she took on all the household chores and shopping by herself. I decided to start following her whenever she'd leave the house. Maybe I'm just being overprotective…" He sighed in awe. Tamaki sweat dropped. "But…I worry about her all the time I'm the only one who can protect her, you know?…

**~Flashback~ **

_Haruhi, 6 years old at the time, was shopping in the market. Ranka of course was eyeing and watching her wherever she went. Then, Haruhi caught him behind the freezer section._

_Haruhi: "What the…" She peeks in and sees her father. "Hey what are you doing here, Dad?" She asked; Ranka winced in surprise._

_Ranka: "Oh! Looks like you caught me, Haruhi! I followed you here so I could carry your shopping basket. You know how Daddy loves accessories! Uh, now why don't you just hand them over?" He stuttered with a nervous smile. Haruhi chuckled in amusement._

_Haruhi: "You're so weird!" She exclaimed with a bright smile._

**~End of Flashback~**

Ranka: "Either she doesn't know how to depend on others she refuses to. She has always been so independent and so strong. Hah, and she has this uncanny ability to affect others without even realizing it…Yukari obtains the same ability but mostly she does realize it…Those two are so alike…"

Tamaki: "That's true, I've seen it. I understand…" He said with a small smile and warmth in his eyes; looking at Haruhi.

Ranka was stunned but then in a moment too soon, Ranka pulled his cheek in irritation.

Ranka: "What do you mean you understand? Don't think you're going to win me over cuz your handsome! I'm warning you! I'm not ready to let go yet!

Tamaki: "Can you at least let go of my cheek? Please! It hurts!" He said as Ranka was pulling his cheek.

Ranka: "You got some nerve! You barley even know Haruhi! That means…" He lets go of his cheek. "From this day forward, YOU'RE MY ENEMY!" He exclaimed with an angry look as he pointed. Tamaki cried in misery as if he just lost everything he desired. He then gets pounded and pushed away by Ranka's foot. Haruhi turns and notices Tamaki on the floor; as if he got beaten until he was fully white.

Haruhi: "What the…Hey what are you doing here, sempai?"

Tamaki: "Oh! Looks like you caught me, Haruhi! I followed you here so I could carry your shopping basket. You know how Daddy loves accessories! Uh, now why don't you just hand them over?" He stuttered with a nervous smile. Haruhi chuckled in amusement.

Haruhi: "You're so weird!" She exclaimed with a bright smile.

Meanwhile at the grains and rice section…

Yukari: "Hmm, Nishiki...Nishiki…Nishiki- Ah! Here it is." I said as I bent down and grabbed the bag; getting back up and reading the label. _"It's says premium… Ah, what the heck, it's either this or no sushi. At least it's suitable for the guys' tastes…Ugh." _I thought; grabbing at least 5 bags and putting them into the basket.

**Author's Note:** "Nishiki" is a popular sushi rice brand. :D

I turn around and saw nothing but a pair of golden eyes staring; their faces inches away from mine. I jumped and hit my head against the bottom of the shelf, dropping my basket full of ingredients.

Yukari: "AH! Ow…Jesus Christ, don't sneak up on me like that!" I said; trying to catch my breath while rubbing my head.

Hikaru: "Hah, sorry toy but we couldn't stop staring at that cute butt of yours." He said with a chuckle and smirk; same expression was plastered on Kaoru's face.

Yukari: "Pervs…"I flushed deep red and bent down to pick up the groceries that fell out of the basket I dropped; no sooner or later the twins helped out.

Yukari: "Thanks…Anyway we better get going."

Twins: "Wait, we have a question to ask of you." They said with curious looks.

Yukari: "Ugh, what do you want now?"

Hikaru: "First of all…We want to apologize for not thinking about you earlier. It's not like we forgot about you, it's just that you know how the boss gets when he's all dramatic like this.

Kaoru: "It's not like all we cared about was seeing Haruhi. We wanted to see you, too."

I turned slightly away from them for a moment and look down.

Yukari: "It's alright…" I look up with a small smile. "I'm used to it."

As I was about to walk away, Hikaru grabs my wrist; stopping me in my tracks.

Hikaru: "What do you mean, that you're used to it?" He asked with a rather serious and worried look and tone. I look at him with a stunned face for a second and looked down.

Yukari: "Why would you want to know?...It's none of your business anyway…" I said in a cold tone, swiping my hand away from Hikaru. Kaoru steps in front of me.

Kaoru: "We want to know because we're your friends, Yukari. We care about you and we don't like it when we see that you're upset."He said; blocking my way. I was stunned yet again and sighed.

Yukari: "Well, it's a long story but…before I moved to Japan; my childhood life in America…wasn't really what I imagined it to be. I was the loner of the class and never had any friends for no apparent reason…They even had a nickname for me, the lonely rat…I never talked to anybody; I was afraid they would break my barrier and try to hurt me like they did everyday…I never knew how it felt to have a friend…until I moved here…" I slowly smiled warmly at the twins. "And met the host club…and you guys…"

Before I could say anything else, the twins pulled me into their arms for a warm embrace. My eyes widened but I then hugged them back tighter.

Hikaru: "Why the hell didn't you tell us about this sooner? I swear if anyone else picks on the lights of you again, we'll take care of it." He asked; hugging me tighter.

Kaoru: "We're here for you, Yukari…Please...If you need us…call us any time…"

Twins: "After all, that's what friends are for." They said soothingly in unison. I merely let out a tear and smiled.

Yukari: "Thanks you guys…" I said, as I let go of their embrace, with a rumble from our stomachs, we simply laughed out of embarrassment and amusement.

Yukari: "We should get going, I'm starving..." I said with a sheepish smile.

Hikaru: "Hey we were thinking- "

Kaoru: "Why don't we go to your place and have lunch there?" He finished.

I thought for a moment and smiled.

Yukari: "Sure, why not?"

Meanwhile, from afar Ranka was watching our every movement; and also kept an eye on Haruhi at the same time.

Honey: "WHEE! Faster Takashi!" He exclaimed as Mori pushed the cart.

Kyouya: "So these double coupons can actually cut off the price in half." He muttered to himself with a fascinated look on his face as he stared at the coupons.

Hikaru: "Hey look! There's a whole stack of commoner's coffee!" He said as Kaoru and I followed with amused faces.

Haruhi and Tamaki were just talking about which kind of sushi they wanted to eat as the twins begged me to buy certain brands of instant coffee.

Ranka simply smiled at the sights; yet deep down he was not happy with it at all one bit.

~At The Haruki's Mansion~

The Host Club: "WHOAA!...

Honey: "Your house is HUGE Yuka-chan!"

Hikaru: "How many rooms do you have here?"

Kaoru: "It's gigantic!"

Yukari: "Would you please stop struggling yourselves to make compliments? My house is nothing compared to yours anyway."

**Author's Note**: To get a better image of her mansion-like house, go copy this link and search it.

**.com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/Item/353&usg=_Zy0LFnd5lEAX7LbRo1wkTXtBxoM=&h=338&w=450&sz=51&hl=en&start=2&sig2=f2TixR-3wx9NaD0M_QwJ6A&zoom=1&tbnid=Bje78nhI5AgghM:&tbnh=95&tbnw=127&ei=Dq0bTrqZKoLqgQe69fHfCQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3DMansion%2Bhouses%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D853%26bih%3D415%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1**

After giving the host club a grant tour of my house, everyone settled in the living room as Haruhi and I prepared the sushi in the open kitchen.

Hikaru: "Hey Yukari? If you're rich, how come you know so much about the commoner's world?" Haruhi and Ranka sweat dropped.

Yukari: "I have my ways." I said with a chuckle.

Haruhi & Yukari: "Lunch is ready!" We both said in unison as we distribute the plates of sushi. I gave everyone chop sticks and finally sat down to eat.

Twins: "Hey do you have any spicy sauce?"

Yukari: "Uh, you mean Tabasco? No, why would you want that?"

Twins: "There isn't any wasabi and we like our sushi spicy."

Yukari: "Well sorry about not buying wasabi. You should've told me earlier at the market to buy some. Just eat it plain."

Twins: "But we want it SPICY!"

Yukari: "Oh my God, JUST EAT IT! _Spoiled pervs…"_

Twins: "Buy us some of that basco sauce you said earlier! Please!"

Yukari: "It's Tabasco idiots and NO!"

Twins: "Please!"

Yukari: "No!"

Twins: "Please!"

Yukari: "NO!"

Tamaki: "HARUHI! THAT MIGHT NOT BE REAL TUNA!" He said; slapping away the tuna sushi onto the carpet floor, staining it.

Haruhi: "HEY! That was the last one! C'mon sempai!"

Tamaki: "Sowwie…." He said with puppy eyes.

Twins: "Please!"

Yukari: "Tamaki! Look what you did! And NO SHUT UP!"

Tamaki: "Sowwiieeee…." He cried.

I kept yelling at Tamaki and the twins while Haruhi pouted in misery. The rest sweat dropped…yet Ranka smiled.

Ranka: "I know it's going to happen eventually. One day, my precious little girls will be all grown up…And they'll want to have that special someone by their side…Just the thought of it makes my blood BOIL!" He exclaimed in anger. "Here Tamaki have some more raw squid sushi! Here Here!" He said; putting the sushi pieces onto his plate.

Tamaki: "I'm SOWWIE! I'll clean it up!" He said; accidently knocking down a cup of instant coffee on the carpet.

Yukari: "TAMAKI! YOU IDIOT!"

Tamaki: "I"M SO SOWWWIIEEE!" He cried as he cleaned up the mess in an odd matter.

Haruhi: "My tuna…." She sighed in misery.

Twins: "Pwetty PLEASE!"

Yukari: "FREAKIN SHUT UP YOU B-

**~OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB SONG & CREDITS!~**

*Plays the guitar solo xD* Someone pass me the mic! BD lol

* * *

><p>Haha! this chapter made me laugh xD<p>

Luni-chan: "Out of your emo corner I see. :O"

~Remembers and goes back to the corner and cries.~

Luni-chan: "C'mon you're not a bad author!"

*Comes back*

Ahem, anyway! Thank you SOO much for reading!

**Please REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER! AND SUBSCRIBE US! 8D**

Love you guys!

Luni-chan: "Review and you will receive a piece of cake that Usa-chan and I made! :3"

**~xXAnimeFreak97Xx~**


	7. Honey Sempai's Three Bitter Days

**THIS CHAPTER IS BEING REWRITTEN!**

**(Reason why?:** Spelling Errors) But if you want to read it, be my guest xD.

.

* * *

><p>Woot! :D Finally last week of summer school! Now I can finally write more! YAY! xD<p>

Luni-chan: -eating a cookie with Tamaki's Bear- Who the hell is this guy anyway? And why is he here?

Oh for important matters in the story ^^;

Anyways I recommend if you watch the episode before, after, or when you're reading. Just to get the picture of the story. (:

**DESCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own the Ouran High School Host Club!

~All credits go to Bisco Hatori!~

Episode # 12

Hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Tamaki: "Now you've done it!" He scolded at the twins; looking in horror at the sight of Usa-chan, completely stained by the spilled tea on the table.

Hikaru: "It's done alright."

Kaoru: "But it wasn't our fault."

Tamaki: "WHAT! You idiots! You're the ones who bumped into it, right?" He yelled in anger.

Hikaru: "Only because Haruhi and Yukari were running away." He said; holding onto me as Kaoru held onto Haruhi, the four of us were squeezed together like sandwiches.

Kaoru: "We were trying to catch them cuz we wanted to have some fun and dress them up in cos-plays."

Yukari: _"God Dammit…"_

Tamaki: "So what, we cos-play all the time!"

Hikaru: "We weren't going with the usual host club's costumes."He said with a grin.

Kaoru: "We want to see them in bunny cos-play."He finished; same expression as his twin. "Disguised as girls!"

Haruhi & Yukari: "Disguised as girls?" We asked with sweat drops.

"**They **_**are**_** girls…"**

Twins: "You'd like to see it, too. Wouldn't you?" They asked in unison. Tamaki's eyes widened with a blush smeared on his face as he imagined us in bunny cos-play.

"**The Theatre of Tamaki's Mind"**

Tamaki: "Oh, I would definitely want to see that…" He thought with a red face. The twins snuggled us as Haruhi and I couldn't do anything but be trapped by their clutches. "WHAT AM I THINKING? There's no time for stuff like that right now! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO! YOU'RE TRYING TO DISTRACT ME FROM THE MESS YOU MADE!" The twins ignored him as they hugged and squeezed us tighter. "Get away from Haruhi and Yukari, you punks!" He said in fury as he pointed at us.

Twins: "No way!"

Haruhi: "Let me go!" She complained; again ignoring us and hugging tighter.

Yukari: "I can't breathe!" I yelled but was muffled in the hug and tried to hide a blush that was threatening my cheeks. _DAMN IT LET ME GO NOW! _

Tamaki kept on scolding the twins who finally let us go and he took the chance to grab them by the blazer, shaking them and yelling at them for what they were doing; completely forgetting about Honey sempai who was taking a nap. Kyouya was on the computer while Mori was reading a book. Haruhi and I just stand there and watch Tamaki shaking the twins relentlessly by his grip.

Kyouya: "Excuse me, we don't have any guests for the moment so I don't mind if you make a racket but please, be careful you don't want to wake Honey sempai." He warned. Tamaki and the twins froze while Haruhi and I just look at them with confused looks.

Everyone's eyes were upon Honey sempai who was sleeping soundly in the bed with his thumb in his mouth so innocently.

Yukari: "AW! He's just so cute and adorable!" I squealed but where silenced by the twins shushing at me.

Haruhi: "He's a third year and still takes afternoon naps? Well we're gonna have to tell him about the bunny at some point. Let's just wake him up and apologize." She said. I nodded and walked over to Honey sempai's bed with her but we were stopped by Tamaki and the twins who were hiding behind the love couch.

Tamaki & Twins: "NO WAIT! Don't get any closer to Honey sempai!" They whispered as if they were yelling. Haruhi and I turn our heads towards them.

Tamaki: "Come back! It's safe over here!" He whispered, making signals for us to come over.

We walk over to where they were hiding and crouch down to hear what they had to say.

Haruhi: "What are you talking about?"

Yukari: "Yeah?"

Tamaki: "Honey sempai wakes up in a very bad mood after napping!"

Haruhi: "Huh?"

Yukari: "So? I wake up in a bad mood every morning. It's not like he's dangerous when he wakes up. What's the deal about it?"

**Author's Note:** "She does wake up in a bad mood; if she has to wake up early. And she's a living nightmare if you dared to wake her up before 9 am. Seriously. O-o"

Tamaki: "He is! Now, this may just be a rumor but the Haninozuka family once visited a US military base to give combat training!" He said. Tamaki and the twins were scared for their lives and it seemed as if their faces were zooming in as Tamaki spoke. "Supposedly, Honey sempai slept through most of it because of the jet lag."

_**~Flash back~**_

_*Military Horns Playing*_

_Honey sempai was sleeping in the coach and one of the soldiers came in to wake him up._

_Soldier: "Hey Master. Are you doing ok?" He asked as he shook Honey to wake him up._

Tamaki: "Then, a soldier came in and carelessly tried to wake him up since he has been sleeping for so long."

_Honey sempai wakes up and gives the soldier the eyes of the beast._

_Honey: "I'm still sleepy…" He growled in full fury and irritation. The soldier winced in full fledge fear by the look on his face and screamed like a girl._

_Soldier: "AHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" He screamed as a flash of light gleamed and then BOOM! The place exploded and an Usa-chan cloud formed from the explosion._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Tamaki: "On that day, he wiped out two entire fleets of soldiers. And they weren't just any soldiers; they were top at their level. In that case, we've had diplomatic issues with the government of America ever since that day."

Twins: "How terrifying!"

Haruhi sweat dropped but I merely panicked.

Yukari: "WHAT! That can't be! I mean I've heard about that happening a few years ago…You mean…" I looked at Honey sempai. "That cute little Lolita did that?" I asked with my voice shaking. Tamaki and the twins nodded in fear and I jumped and hid between the twins. "I'm scared! If he wakes up you two will be bait! Got it?" I asked with a terrified look on my face. They shook their heads quickly in fear, saying no. Haruhi sweat dropped in annoyance even more.

Tamaki: "And we've got a bigger problem! Usa-chan was handmade for Honey sempai by his deceased grandmother!" Tamaki said in fear as the twins and I were terrified. "You've seen the way he carries it around. That little bunny is his most prize possession! I can imagine how he's going to react when he wakes up and sees his precious Usa-chan, ruined!" He finished.

I swear I thought I saw the bunny's eyes furrow into an evil expression and flashed. We imagined the whole school being wiped out in an explosion as well; with the Usa-chan cloud hovering above it.

Tamaki, Twins, & Yukari: "HE'S GONNA DO TO US WHAT HE DID TO THE MILITARY BASE! AHHH!" We cried in panic. Haruhi merely sweat dropped at us.

Haruhi: "You're exaggerating." She muttered as we were still yelling in full fear. "It's impossible for that story to be true. I mean c'mon." She finished off, we stopped for a moment.

Yukari: "IT WAS ALL OVER THE NEWS! OF COURSE IT'S TRUE!" I whispered like if I was screaming. Haruhi still didn't believe us as I hid behind the twins in fear and took glances at Honey sempai every 5 seconds to make sure he was still sleeping.

Tamaki: "It is! And there's other evidence that Honey sempai has an evil side to him. Listen to this!" He said, giving her a terrified look. "His blood type is AB! How do you like that?"

Haruhi: "Yeah, so what?" Still not convinced.

Tamaki: "But Haruhi…That means he's the same blood type as Kyouya!" Haruhi flinched and was finally convinced.

"**Incredibly Persuasive!"**

We turn our heads fearfully to Kyouya who was typing on the laptop.

Kyouya: "What's the matter? Do you guys have a problem with my blood type?" He asked in annoyance. Haruhi and I gasped and forgot to mention,

Haruhi & Yukari: "Oh! Those of you watching/reading with type AB, please don't take any offense to this!" We said in unison with a sweat drop.

Honey sempai stirred and turned in his bed still asleep and we flinched in fear.

Tamaki: "This is bad; we have to do something quick before he wakes up!" He said with worry. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" He snapped his finger.

Twins: "Sir!" They responded and saluted. Haruhi and I hid behind the couch as Tamaki was ordering the twins what to do.

Tamaki: "Go get your folks' Cessna. Fly to Oserezan and bring back a medium, we'll channel his grandmother and she can guide us through it. We can make a new Usa-chan for Honey Sempai! Take this map of the Aomori Prefecture with you and don't forget to bring back apple juice, apple jam, and Nebuta souvenir dolls!" He commanded, holding the map to the twins who sweat dropped in annoyance.

Hikaru: "But we don't have that much time."

Kaoru: "We're used to your crazy ideas, but you should come up with something more practical." He added. Tamaki grunted and thought of something else.

Tamaki: "Alright, how about this? We'll send Usa-chan to the cleaners. Haruhi, Yukari, one of you is going to have to wear the bunny suit." He said with a grin; holding the bunny suit. Haruhi and I sweat dropped.

Twins: "Yeah, good idea boss!"

Tamaki and the twins imagined us in bunny suits, giggling with a smile. **"The Theatre of Tamaki and the Twins' Minds."**

Haruhi & Yukari: "Forget about it…" We muttered in irritation with our brows furrowing in anger. We were about to run away when Tamaki grabbed us both by the back of our school blazers.

Haruhi: "I'M NOT WEARING THAT STUPID BUNNY SUIT! IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! HE'LL KNOW IT'S ME!" She yelled; trying to get away.

Yukari: "PLEASE, LET ME GO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I screamed as I scrambled and pulled my way out of his grasp; still having Haruhi in his clutches. I ran behind the twins as we watched the two arguing.

Tamaki: "No he won't be able to tell the difference if he's just waking up from a nap!"

Haruhi: "Well then why don't you wear it, Sempai?" She yelled.

The two continued to argue as the twins and I look at them irritated; knowing that nothing is being done.

"**Incomprehensible"**

Then our worst fears came true, Honey rose up from his bed, rubbing his eyes. We all gasped.

Tamaki: "AH! He's AWAKE! We'll have to use a substite! We've got no choice!" He yelled as he, the twins, and I hid behind the couch.

Honey rubbed his eyes and looked at the end of the bed, expecting to see his Usa-chan. Instead he saw a weird teddy bear and a red panda bear. He stood there starring as we were shaking and literally scared for our lives behind the couch, wondering our eyes around the room as if we were insane.

His cold dark stare was upon the two stuffed animals and in a matter of a second, Honey grabbed the teddy bear first and threw it hard on the floor.

Tamaki: "AHHH! NOT MY TEDDY BEAR!" He screamed.

Honey then turned his eyes towards the red panda. I swear I thought I saw his eyes gleam red for the moment. He grabbed the bear and threw it across the room and the bear went out the window like a bullet.

Yukari: "NOOOO! MY LUNI-CHAN!" I cried.

Hikaru: "HE'S GONNA COME AFTER US NEXT!"

Kaoru: "AH! HE JUST WANTED HIS BUNNY RABBIT!"

We were scared shitless, as Honey went up to the table with absolute no expression on his face. Just a cold, emotionless stare was plastered on his face as he looked at his precious Usa-chan all covered with tea. He picks it up and turns his face towards us.

Honey: "…Who's responsible for this?" He asked. We flinched in full fledge fear. "Who got Usa-chan dirty?"

Tamaki, Twins, & Yukari: "AAAHHHHHHH!" We screamed on the top of our lungs as the twins and I hid behind Tamaki.

"**We'll leave Honey's expression to your imagination."**

"SOMEONE HELP! MORI SEMPAI! DON'T LET HIM HURT US!" We cried as Tamaki was waving his hands frantically.

Mori: "He wanted tea, so Usa-chan decided to have a drink."

Tamaki, the twins, and I winced, waiting for Honey's response. It was either going to be a happy convinced smile, or a murderous expression saying that he was going to kill us. Haruhi stared at us and for some reason Tamaki had his leg up high in the air. I guess fear got the best of him.

Honey: "I see!" He said with a bright smile. "So that's why his face is all dirty isn't it. Hey, do you think he wants some cake, too?" He asked as he held up Usa-chan to Mori.

The twins, Tamaki, and I sweat dropped in misery and cried.

..."**That's all it took?"...**

**~"Honey Sempai's Three Bitter Days"~**

Guest 1: "Honey, how do you like to have chocolate?"

Guest 2: "Mousse? Bon-bons? Wait, I bet chocolate cake is your favorite, huh?"

Honey: "Umm, let's see…Well, I like 'em all! I love anything chocolate, Usa-chan, and all of you ladies!" He said with that adorable smile of his as he held Usa-chan tight.

Guests: "AH! He's so CUTE!" They squealed.

Renge: "Mitsukuni Haninozuka, otherwise known as Honey sempai, age 17. Ouran Academy third year class A, and a member of the host club. Favorite things include cake, chocolate, and bunnies. He's famous for his enchanted boy Lolita characteristics." She said through the microphone.

Haruhi: "That was a close call earlier, huh Sempai?" She said, looking at Honey with his guests.

Tamaki: "No kidding, I'm glad we settle that Usa-chan issue without any violence."

Renge: "Honey sempai's catch phrases include 'I love candy!' and 'I love cute things!' and well some find he's charming, I'm not quite sold for his cutesy little boy image, it's not exciting enough. IT FEELS LIKE SOMETHING'S MISSING IN HIS CHARACTER ARC!" She yelled in the mic, although everyone was ignoring her.

Meanwhile I walked up to Honey's table with tea for the guests. I could see that Honey sempai was eating a piece of cake, his 50th slice for today.

Yukari: "Uh, Honey sempai, you can't keep eating nothing but sweets all the time." I said as I placed a cup of tea down on the table. "You know you going to end up with a cavity."

Honey: "Oh don't worry!" He responded as he held up a piece of mouthwatering cake near his mouth. "I always brush my teeth!" He finished off as he munched onto the piece of cake. But right when he set his teeth onto the sweet, he winced in pain. **"Sharp pain" **

Everyone turned their heads, Mori was concerned as my eyes widened a bit with worry.

Yukari: "Honey sempai? Is it…"

Honey: "Nah it's nothing. Kay? He muttered in pain as he held his cheek. The twins and Haruhi came up to Honey, as Hikaru and Kaoru tried to hold him down. He struggled as he clasped his hands on his cheeks.

Yukari: "Honey sempai, please."

Haruhi: "Let me just take a look in your mouth."

Honey was kicking his legs and refused to cooperate.

Hikaru: "Hold still!"

Kaoru: "Honey sempai! Please quit squirming!"

Honey: "There's nothing wrong! Quit messing with me! Leave me alone!" He cried, covering his mouth a bit. A tall shadow appeared in front of him and when Honey looked up, it was Mori who grabbed his hand and threw him onto the couch as he tilted his chin up, forcing his mouth to open.

The girls went ballistic and squealed like there was no tomorrow. Haruhi and I sweat dropped.

Renge: "YES! That's it! That's what was missing! It's…MOEEEEEEEE!" She squealed as she looked over the two, impatiently waiting to see what Mori was going to do next.

Mori forced Honey sempai's mouth to open and saw what he expected to see. Tamaki looked over.

Tamaki: "So is it?...A cavity?"

Mori: "Yeah."

Cavity 1: "Oowie!

Cavity 2: "Ouchie!"

Cavity 1: "Oowie!

Cavity 2: "Ouchie!"

Cavity 1: "Oowie!

Cavity 2: "Ouchie!"

**Author's Note:** "Haha sorry I had to put that! xD"

Honey: It's alright, I'll be ok." He said, with his mouth swollen from the cavity. Mori turned his head towards the leader.

Mori: "Tamaki."

He realized what Mori was telling him and nodded.

Tamaki: "Yes, your right. I'll take care of this." He responded as turned towards the guests and members and cleared his throat. "Until Honey sempai gets over his cavity, I'm afraid he can't have sweets." He announced. Honey stood up and gasped. "Therefore, you'll be supportive and ask if you kindly refrain from eating snacks in the club room until this ordeal is over."

Honey was astonished and started to tear.

Honey: "No!...No don't Takashi…Please don't take my snacks away! You can't! Don't do it! What would I do without them?" He asked with tears swelling his cute eyes. Mori walked over to Honey's table and picked up the plate of the unfinished cake. "I can handle it! Please don't take away my cake!" He cried, running to Mori. He turned his head and gave him a serious look.

Mori: "…No more cake."

Honey: "AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he plundered into a nightmare.

Renge: "And that's how it all began. One little cavity and suddenly Honey sempai's life became a living hell."

**~The Next Day~**

Honey is walking through the halls with a slash wrap up onto his head, the bow on top, making him look like a bunny.

Girl 1: "Poor Honey-sempai, looks so miserable. It's a shame the host club banned snacks." She said as she and her friend looked at Honey with concerned looks.

Girl 2: "It must be really difficult for him. I hope this doesn't seem insensitive. I know he's in pain but…"

They couldn't help but awe over the fact that he looked like a cute rabbit.

"**Bunny rabbit"**

Girls: "AW! He's so cute!" They squealed.

Honey sempai groaned in pain with a hand placing his swollen cheek. Then Mori came up.

Mori: "Mitsukuni, bag." He demanded as he lend out a hand for it. Honey sempai resisted.

Honey: "I can carry it." He responded with an innocent tone.

Mori: "Yes you can…Hand it over." He answered back. Honey had no choice but to hand over his bag to Mori. He watched in shame as Mori dumped the bag out, only to be filled with candy and sweets.

After a huge pile of sweets was formed on the ground, Honey tried to defend himself.

Honey: "I was just looking, I wasn't gonna eat them." He persisted in a cute innocent voice. Although it wasn't enough proof to convince Mori.

Mori: "Really? If you were just looking, than try this…" He said as he showed Honey sempai coupons and pictures of candy, half-off. Honey was defeated as tears swelled his light brown eyes. "I'll keep the real stuff."

And with that Honey sempai cried as he plundered into that very same nightmare of hell.

From afar, we, the first years, were watching the two cousins.

Hikaru & Kaoru: "Aw man. That was rough." They said in unison.

**"First years came to watch."**

Haruhi: "I can't help but feel sorry for him."

Yukari: "Poor Honey sempai." I said with a frown.

We decided to head back to class, while walking through the halls quietly,

Hikaru: "You know I had no idea that Mori sempai could be so brutal."

Kaoru: "You wouldn't expect it. I thought his principals kept him from doing anything to upset Honey sempai."

Hikaru: "And to think that he could get the boss to go along with him."

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded in agreement with a small mope, walking beside Haruhi. She stopped for a moment to think and sighed as caught up with us.

**~After school…~**

"**The Host Club is now open for business"**

Guest: "It's too bad Tamaki, I wanted to give you some of the chocolate specially made by our new patisserie, my family just hired him from France. But I can't share them with you because you're not eating sweets." She said with a small frown.

Tamaki: "Do not fret, my princess. For the present to sustain for poor honey sempai's sake, but eventually we will be able to share your chocolate together again." He eased her with a soft, gentle voice.

Guest: "Aw, the friendship you boys have is absolutely beautiful." She complimented with a warm smile. Tamaki gently held her hand with his and looked at her with lust in his eyes. She was flattered by his move.

Tamaki: "I believe things will work out for the better this way my dear. I'm sure it's delicious but no chocolate could ever be able to withstand the heat wave of my love, so it would all melt and go to waste." He said with his soothing voice. She was breathless by his words and couldn't help but blush.

Guest: "Oh Tamaki…"

After his act, Tamaki decided to take a break as he walked up to the twins and I who were waiting for him.

Hikaru: "Impressive boss. That was quite an act." He commented.

Kaoru: "Missing sweets aren't you?" He teased, Tamaki groaned and I simply chuckled.

Tamaki: "Buzz off. The club's number one priority is our guests. All that matters is their happiness." He said. From afar Kyouya was writing in his clipboard with a grin on his face.

"**Grin"**

Kyouya: "You better watch yourselves out there. Don't give any sweets to Honey sempai no matter what tricks he resorts to."He said as he looked up with his smile growing. "Oh, and incidentally those instructions come from Mori sempai, this isn't my doing." He finished as he walked away in a happy mood. I sweat dropped at his reaction to the whole situation.

Hikaru: "So is it just me or does he seem to be enjoying this?"

Yukari: "That's the Shadow King for you…" I muttered, the rest simply nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was making her way to the host club. As she walked outside of the school through the hallways, she noticed Mori with a girl, talking to him. She quickly hid and watched the two.

Girl: "I just can't hide it any longer. I have to get this off my chest." She said, looking down. "I need to know what your feelings are towards me and if you'll accept my love." She confessed, shaking a little. Mori stared at her with his usual stoic look while Haruhi's eyes widened a bit, waiting for his response.

Girl: "Will you please…" She begged, looking up at him with a frown. "Unless of course there's someone else, please tell me. Is there someone else that is dear to you?" She asked with worry.

Mori kept silent and the girl looked down again and sighed, taking it as a yes. "There is isn't there?...Huh?" She muttered with her eyes swelling up in tears. Haruhi kept watching as Mori didn't respond towards the girl. Tears were noticed on her cheeks as they fell towards the ground.

"I should've known..." She cried as she turned and ran away from Mori in tears. Haruhi was stunned and frowned a bit with suspicion.

Back to Music Room #3…

"**Honey-sempai's 'get sweets' strategy #1: **

**Use the cute."**

Honey sempai was happily skipping across the room to Mori with a huge smile on his cute face.

Honey: "Look Takashi! My cavity is all better now!" He said joyfully. Mori was sitting afar, reading a book.

Mori: "You sure?" he asked with his usual stoic voice.

Honey: "The swelling has even gone down!" He added with his gleaming smile glowing with cuteness, still running up to Mori.

Mori: "Has it?" He asked again.

Honey: "So, do you think I can have a piece of cake? Just one? Pweasseee!" He begged. Then in a flash, Mori shoved a blue Popsicle into Honey's mouth. Honey flinched.

"**Popsicle"**

Honey eyes began to tear as he shivered and grabbed onto his swollen cheek in sharp pain from the frozen move Mori successfully propelled.

Mori: "You're not fully recovered yet." He said as he walked away with the frozen treat.

"**Honey sempai's 'get sweets' strategy #2:**

**The indirect method"**

The two girls from earlier, Honey sempai's usual costumers, were happily drinking tea and having small sandwiches as a snack. Honey was sneakily sliding up left and right, the girls turned their heads up towards him. He glanced at the two with his usual innocent look and the girls turned their heads away quickly, resisting the urge to give him sweets.

"**Gulp"**

Honey: "What are you ladies drinking?" He asked with a cute face as he walked up to their table. The girls tried their very best to resist his cuteness.

Girl 1: "Um, D-Darjeeling tea! It's really good." She replied, nervously.

Honey: "Yeah? What are you going to have to eat?" He asked with curiosity.

Girl 2: "Well uh, I was going to have a sandwich." She responded, anxiously.

Honey: "Oh…" He said with a cute grin. The girls laughed nervously as they turn the heads away from his cuteness with a sweat drop. "You know what you need? Some sweets! That tea would go well with something, sweet!" The girls couldn't help but look and blush at his Lolita characteristics.

"Like maybe some cake! C'mon, what do you say?" He asked with glee. The girls sweat dropped once again and groaned a bit, still resisting his cuteness.

"**Anticipation"**

Honey: "Hmm?" He asked, as he cheered a little with joy, thinking that he has succeeded. **"Oh boy, Oh boy!"**

Girl 2: "Um, well…It would be good with cake…" She muttered.

Girl 1: "Yeah, it would…"She groaned, the two really did want some cake.

The girls couldn't take it. They put their teacups back onto the table and ran off. Honey was stunned.

Girl 1: "We're so sorry Honey!" She cried.

Girl 2: "But it's for your own good!" She added as the two ran out the doors.

Honey: "W-WAIT!" He yelled, but it was too late. His eyes swelled with tears as he clanked his head down in defeat.

"**Honey sempai's 'get sweets' strategy #3: **

**Pulling at heartstrings"**

Haruhi was standing with nothing else to do as Honey sempai walked up to her slowly with his head down in shame.

Haruhi: "Honey sempai?" She asked as she turned her head to the depressed Lolita. He grabbed her sleeve tight.

Honey: "Haru-chan…Am I a bad person?..." He asked in an upset soft tone. He then looks up at her with tears streaming down his cute sad eyes. "I just don't understand why God hates me…What have I done?" He cried. Haruhi looked at him with stunned eyes and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and turned back to Honey.

Haruhi: "Ok fine. But only this once, got it?" She whispered as she dug into her pocket. Her words were music to his ears and his face gleamed with a smile.

Honey: "Is it a snack?" He asked with a bright smile. Haruhi chuckled.

Haruhi: "Yeah. " She responded back with a smile as she placed a small box onto his hand. "Here, heh."

Honey looked at the box, expecting something sweet like candy, but it read…

"**Kyoto kelp"**

Haruhi: "It's the same color as chocolate. Try it!" She said. Honey sempai sweat dropped by the sight.

"**Honey chose the wrong person"**

Honey: _"Why didn't I pick Yuka-chan?..."_ He cried mentally.

**Author's Note:** "Yeah Yukari was fighting with the twins or something. xD"

***Ouran Bells Chiming***

"**Candy prohibition order, day 3"**

Honey…well let's just say…He looks like a drug addict that was about to crack.

"**Irritable"**

He looked away from us, crouching down on the floor as he held his Usa-chan, who probably had the same expression on its face. He then stood up, pacing in circles as if he was a maniac. The rest of us were sitting a distance from him, watching our poor Lolita suffering from the probation.

Tamaki: "He's gonna crack…" He said as the seven of us looked at Honey with creeped out looks.

Kaoru: "Would somebody please talk to him, he's scary me." He muttered. I nodded in agreement. He was freaking me out. Honey sempai opened the doors to the pantry where we stock all of our sweets, candy, and rations of treats. Hikaru gasped as he stood up, about to run to Honey sempai to stop him.

Hikaru: "AH! He's heading for the candy!" He yelled.

Kyouya: "No need to worry, we emptied out all of the sweets." He said with a smile. Haruhi and I noticed and turned our heads to the grinning Shadow King.

Haruhi: "Kyouya sempai, you seem really chipper today."

Yukari: "He has been for the last three days now." I informed with a sweat drop. _"And he's another one who's creeping me out as well." _I thought as I turned my head back to Honey sempai who opened one of the pantry doors.

He looked in there, expecting to see candy, but instead it was Tamaki's weird teddy bear. Honey stared at it with eyes hungering for candy. He then grabbed it and threw it hard to the ground. Tamaki screamed.

Tamaki: "AHHH! HE KEEPS DOING THAT TO MY TEDDY BEARRR!" He cried. Honey walked awkwardly out of the pantry room and…CLANK! He fell onto the ground in defeat.

Yukari: "Aaand he's done…"

Kaoru: "Well, there he goes."

Hikaru: "Three days and he gives up."

Tamaki slid up to the fallen Lolita and shook him to see if he was alright.

Tamaki: "Uh, Honey sempai? –AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain. Tamaki was completely caught off guard as Honey bit his hand hard, as if he was a piranha. Tamaki then ran around the room, trying to shake Honey sempai off his hand. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! AH AH! HE'S EATING MY ARMM! AHHH! AHH!" He cried.

We all looked at the dramatic king who was crying and sweat dropped at the scene. Honey sempai has gone completely insane…Mori had enough and stood up from the table, making us turn our heads to him. He walked up to the Lolita who was ravishing Tamaki's hand and spoke,

Mori: "Mitsukuni, don't take this out on other people." He said as Honey stopped and furrowed his brows in anger.

Tamaki: "Phew….You saved me. I thought I was a goner…" He sighed in relief as he rubbed his painful arm. Mori looked at Honey with a disgusted look.

Mori: "It's disgraceful…" He said. Honey slowly turned towards his cousin with fury raging his head.

Honey: "Takashi…YOU IDIOT!" He yelled as he grabbed Mori's arm and flipped him, making him land onto the ground hard. The whole group was astonished by what he did.

Yukari: _"What the fuck!" _I thought in total shock.

Honey: "A little bit isn't going to hurt me! You're so mean! YOU'RE SUCH A HARD HEAD!" He shouted in fury at his cousin. "That's it I hate you!

I HATE YOU TAKASHI!"

Mori got up and looked down in shame. Noticing Mori's reaction, Haruhi and I were stunned a bit as Honey cried and ran out the doors.

Tamaki: "Honey sempai!" He yelled as he ran after him. Mori looked away and bit his lip.

Hikaru: "Hey, Mori sempai?..."

Kaoru: "That was harsh. Will you be alright?" The twins asked with concern as they walked up to him.

Mori kept silent and stood up. He tried to walk but ended up hitting against a table, knocking it down, and falling on his knees again. Honey's words just kept replaying in his head.

Hikaru: "Wow sempai it looks like it really got to you…I don't' know what's going on but it seems like you're self-destructing."

Kaoru: "Maybe Honey sempai wouldn't hate you if you hadn't have been so hard on him in the first place."

Yukari: "Unless…"

The twins turn their heads towards us with curiosity.

Haruhi: "It was on purpose." She said. I turned my head to her and nodded.

Yukari: "Yeah." I agreed, as we laid eyes on Mori sempai.

Haruhi: "Mori sempai? By any chance, have you been acting like this because…

Yukari: "You're trying to get Honey sempai to hate you?" I finished off for her.

Hikaru: "Why would he do that?"

Kaoru: "It makes no sense. That would be like the end of the world for Mori sempai."

Hikaru & Kaoru: "Why would he do it on purpose?" They asked as we walked up beside them.

Yukari: "Well…"I said, looking at Haruhi for an answer.

Haruhi: "Maybe because he was trying to punish himself…"

Mori kept silent, making us come to our conclusion.

Haruhi: "I'm right, aren't I?" She said. I nodded in agreement.

Mori: "Yeah, you are. This was my fault. Mitsukuni has a cavity because I'm careless." He said, as we were stunned a bit by his statement. "Twice before his naptime I forgot. To make him brush his teeth."

I sweat dropped by what he said as the twins responded the same way.

Hikaru: "But that's not really your responsibility."

Kaoru: "He should know better."

Yukari: "Exactly." I said. As Mori ran his hand through his hair in shame.

Mori; "But if Mitsukuni has to get false teeth. It'll be…my fault." Again we sweat dropped even more.

Hikaru & Kaoru: "Ahhh…Don't worry, that's not going to happen."

Haruhi: "Wow, what a peasanest."

**Author's Note:** "Argh! I have no idea what the hell she said. Sorry if it's the wrong word!"

Yukari: "Tell me about it…"

Mori: "I wouldn't be able to live with myself right now…if he hadn't thrown me down."

Kyouya: "Because he felt at fault, Mori sempai went in some sort of punishment from Honey sempai to make up for his failure." He assumed. The twins and I look at him with one brow raised.

Yukari: "Well-"

Hikaru: "While that certainly makes for a nice story and everything."

Kaoru: "It was just a little cavity, right?" He asked as Mori sempai clanked his head down and sweat dropped.

"**You can't get more inept than that." **

The doors open to reveal Honey sempai.

Yukari: "Honey sempai…" I said as we turn our heads towards him.

Honey resisted going back in but Tamaki patted him on the shoulder for comfort.

Tamaki: "Well there you have it, Honey sempai. What will you do now?" He said with a smile. Honey looked back at the room with tears swelling up his eyes and ran towards Mori who was stunned.

Honey: "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Takashi!" He cried as he knelt down beside him. "I promise I won't forget to brush my teeth again! I won't forget!" He promised as he wept. Mori smiled as he hugged him. I couldn't help but smile at them. The bond these two have, it's like they're close brothers, even though they're just cousins.

**~Several days later~**

Renge: "A few days later, Honey sempai recovered from his painful cavity. So the host club decided to lift their bounds on sweets and Honey sempai greedily stuffed his face once more."

Kyouya sempai was looking through the bills and groaned in a very bad mood. I couldn't help but laugh.

Haruhi: "What's with Kyouya sempai? He looks depressed about something."

Hikaru: "Cuz Honey sempai is back to eating snacks again." He said with a grin.

Kaoru: "All those sweets get expensive." He added with the exact same expression.

Yukari: "Looks like he can't handle any more of it." I said with a chuckle.

?: "Excuse me…"

We turn our heads to see a girl, probably a new guest.

Tamaki: "Oh my, it looks like we have a new guest, gentlemen." He said. Mori and Haruhi noticed who she was. She walks up to Mori slowly. "Are you a fan of Mori sempai?"

Haruhi: _"It's that girl." _ She thought as the girl walked up to Mori a little more. She looked down.

Girl: "Well Mori…I understand now…I know who you feel so strongly about. And it's ok." She said with her voice shaking at the last few words. She then turn her head to Honey who was happily eating a piece of cake. She looked back down for a moment and looked up to Mori, only to look down once again with her bangs hiding her eyes.

There was a moment of silence as we stared at the two, waiting for a response.

Girl: "I must say I find it a little surprising that it's Honey." She said, nervously. "To think that he's so special to you…I don't know…It's just…so…I can't explain it…so…It just so…

Yukari: _"So?..."_ I thought as I waited for her response.

…..so…..

Girl: "YAAAYYY!" She squealed. I jumped a little from her and sweat dropped. The twins chuckled from me being startled and Haruhi sweat dropped by her reaction.

Renge tapped her shoulder and spoke through the microphone,

Renge: "Congratulations! You've just taken your first big step into a brand new world." The girl smiled and looked back to the two cousins.

Mori was wiping Honey's cheek with a napkin as Honey still held onto his cake.

Mori: "Mitsukuni, you've made a mess." He said. Honey smiled in reply and giggled.

I simply smiled only to be startled again by screams of the guests. Haruhi sweat dropped.

Renge: "MOE MOE! WHAT MOE! It's the greatest! The greatest! AH!"

Haruhi: "You know, even though this whole thing may look unreal for a happy ending, I'm not sure everyone out there would think Moe is the best way to wrap things up…" She muttered. I nodded in agreement.

Girls: "MOOOOEEEEEEEE!" They yelled on the top of their lungs. I jumped and hid behind the twins.

Yukari: "AHH! HID ME! They're scaring me! I swear they're not normal!" I yelled. The twins laughed as the girls squeal even more. Haruhi sweat dropped.

Haruhi: "Oh good grief…"

**~OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CREDITS AND SONG!~**

* * *

><p>Yay! It is 3 o'clock in the morning and I finally finished writing this…*yawns* Sorry for the misspellings, too tired to check them anyway ^^;<p>

I love this chapter anyway xD

Luni-chan:….You're….so…..dead…. *soaking wet*

Uhh what happened? Why are you wet? ._.

Luni-chan: "Don't you remember…

_~ Honey rubbed his eyes and looked at the end of the bed, expecting to see his Usa-chan. Instead he saw a weird teddy bear and a red panda bear. He stood there starring as we were shaking and literally scared for our lives behind the couch, wondering our eyes around the room as if we were insane._

_His cold dark stare was upon the two stuffed animals and in a matter of a second, Honey grabbed the teddy bear first and threw it hard on the floor._

_Tamaki: "AHHH! NOT MY TEDDY BEAR!" He screamed. _

_Honey then turned his eyes towards the red panda. I swear I thought I saw his eyes gleam red for the moment. He grabbed the bear and threw it across the room and the bear went out the window like a bullet.~_

…..Oh….That…uh….. ._.'

Luni-chan: "I landed in the FREAKIN POND YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE SO DEAD FOR PUTTING ME AS A SUBSTITUE!" *chases*

*Runs* AHHH! HELP ME! Oh um Please REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Again thanks for reading! I love you guys! And OMG SHE'S GOT A HAMMER! D8

Luni-chan: "Bye Bye! :3 NOW DIE!" :3

MURDERER! D..x

_**~xXAnimeFreak97Xx~**_


	8. Yukari In Wonderland!

**THIS CHAPTER IS BEING REWRITTEN!**

**(Reason why?:** Again Spelling Errors lol)

.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! :3<p>

Luni-Chan: "You mean 'we'" -.-

Uh sorry, lol but anyway I hope you really enjoy this chapter. I love this episode because it's based on one of my favorite movies. :3

The lyrics are from "Alice (Underground) by Avril Lavinge. If you want, you can play it while you're reading this! Please do! Cuz this song is awesome! :D

Luni-Chan: "Yes BD *holds up a sign saying '#1 AVRIL FAN!'*

**DESCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own the Ouran High School Host Club!

~All credits go to Bisco Hatori~ :3

Episode # 13

Original Title: "Haruhi in Wonderland!"

**Note:** I recommend if you watch the episode, before, after, or even better, at the same time when you're reading. Just so you can get a better view of the story. (:

Here's the cast for the story. Just for you to keep in mind so you won't get confused. xD

Yukari- Alice 

?- Eaglet (Alice's Sister)

Ms. Haruki (Mom)-Red Queen

Haruhi- White Queen  
><span>Tamaki- The Mad Hatter<span>  
><span>Kyouya- The Caterpillar<span>  
><span>Hikaru and Kaoru- The Chesire Cat<span>  
><span>Honey- The March Hare<span>  
><span>Mori- The Dormouse<span>  
><span>Renge-<span>TheDuchess  
><span>Nekozawa- The Duchess' Baby<span>

Antoinette- Bloodhound

Alright guys! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

.

At the golden gates of Ouran, I walked alongside with my mother. It was early spring break and it was the time when I already received the news of passing the entrance exams. As we head towards the door, I stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

Slowly, I took my first big step into a whole other world with the Ouran bells chiming as the birds chirped and flapped in the air.

The reason why my mother and I were here was because of scheduled interviews. We were both dressed at our best for highly great first impressions from the principal. I was dressed in my regular middle school uniform that I had back from America. It was a clean beige sailor jacket, with gold buttons on the covering, a beige plain skirt which was about 2 inches above the knee, a dark ruby bow-tie attached right below the collar, a matching colored French-like beret, matching knee-high cotton socks, and dark brown shoes. It was simple yet very decent and classic; yet I felt very confident with it as well. With my dark brown straight locks that flew down nicely below my shoulder by an inch and my bangs well tended, I think I was ready for the interview.

When we got into the school, no students were to be seen, and it was rather dead quiet. All you could hear were the bells. From where we strolled, the place was absolutely beautiful…Just breath-taking. Every detail, texture, design, and style…was absolutely perfect. It was just like a painting. I could stay here all day and draw the whole school to keep it for memory.

I shook my head from the gaze and came back to reality. I had to focus for today, I don't want to mess up, I can't stop now. I'm just halfway there…

After a few minutes of walking, we finally came up to our destination, the chairman's office. I took a nearby seat by a huge painting, a painting of a girl chasing a pink stuffed bunny through the fields, and sat properly as my mother was talking to the chairman in the room, Mr. Suoh. I was nervous with butterflies in my stomach, but I took deep breaths, knowing that I just had to be myself and do my best.

Yukari: _"C'mon Yukari…You've gotten this far, and you can't mess it up now."_ I thought, anxiously as my pale finger tips tapped against the pads of my thumbs.

Yuzuru: "I'm happy to say, your daughter's future here at Ouran Academy is going to be very bright. Her scores are nothing but outstanding. Also, her talent in music and arts are absolutely breathless. You have such a brilliant young woman, you must be very proud."

Ms. Haruki: "That's the problem, she's too brilliant." She said with a gentle chuckle, I smiled. "She even insisted on going through the entire application process without my aid. After she aced the entrance exams, she even tried to persuade me not to come with her today. Can you imagine?" She asked as the chairman merely chuckled.

Yuzuru: "Is that right?" He asked with a chuckle. He turned his head towards me and I simply gave him a small smile. "Miss Haruki, would you mind if your mother and I spoke privately? You're more than welcome to explore the grounds if you like. Of course, most of the students are gone for spring break but you might make some new friends even so."

Ms. Haruki: "Go on honey; let us handle all of the boring paper work for you. Okay?" She said with her usual soft voice. I smiled and nodded.

Yukari: "Alright. Thanks a lot mom." I said as I got up slowly and began to walk away.

Yuzuru: "She's got quite a bright and independent spirit there. Is she always so independent like this?"

Ms. Haruki: "Yes, all the time. Although, I wonder if she'll enjoy herself here." She said with a little concern as the doors closed.

Okay, let's just say, I had no idea where I was, completely lost. I sighed and walked up the red-carpet stairs, feeling the hand-carved vine designs on the railings, brushing against my finger tips. I had to admit it; it was a very elegant place for a school.

Now walking through the huge halls, a few birds flew by in the sky, making my head turn towards the huge windows. I looked out into the view of the vast gardens and the sky above, studying every detail and color. For a moment, I felt at ease for once. I smiled to myself, remembering the struggling times, studying for that entrance exam. The good old days…Ha-ha.

My thoughts were intermittent by the clock signaling that it was 3 o'clock. On the corner of my eye, I see a door slightly opened with a bright light shining from the room. A few seconds later, I saw something…waving at me, making my head turn. I blinked and squinted my eyes to get a better view of what it was. To my disbelief…it was a pink stuffed rabbit with a banana in its clutches.

Was I dreaming? I was so curious to get a better close up and ran towards the doors of an abandoned Music Room. I reached up to the doors and peeked, only to see the bunny rabbit again, walking awkwardly for some reason. I blinked twice and rubbed my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Then, sound waves of a powerful motor were echoed into my ears and see the floor below the rabbit, move and go down about an inch. I was surprised as I see the rabbit going down even more.

Yukari: "How can that rabbit move? It's stuffed!" I said with disbelief. The rabbit turned around and waved at me with one of its ears. I shook my head and ran towards it. "Hey! WAIT! Hold on a sec-" I stepped onto the banana peel and gasped as I slipped carelessly into the black hole where the rabbit left.

Yukari: "EH? WHA- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

.

**~"Yukari In Wonderland!"~**

**.**

_**~Trippin out, Spinning around~**_

Yukari: "AAAAHHHH OH MY GOD! AHHHHH!" I screamed on the top of my lungs with hysterical tears flying out of my eyes. The hole was endless! What's at the bottom? DEATH? Please let it be a soft landing!

The air scratched against my face as I plundered into the hole, I noticed metal vines were surrounding the walls and the emptiness feeling on top of my head. My beret must have flew off when I fell, but I didn't mind that, all I was worried about was how I was going to land!

Then a flash of white gleamed and I faced butt first, expecting the worse, then PLOP! I landed softly into a vase. I sweat dropped at first but sighed in relief.

Yukari: "Oh god…I'm ok…" I smiled sheepishly, as I leaned a little forward. With that, I tumbled over, gasped, and fell face first onto the floor, with the vase still stuck on my behind.

_**~I'm underground, I fell down~**_

Yukari: "Oww that hurt…Ow ow-wow-ow…." I muttered in pain. My hands went down to the vase and I struggled to take it out. "C'mon, this isn't fair…Damn…me and my big butt…"I groaned as I tried again to take it off.

_**~Yeah I fell down~**_

I then notice a piano and a palm tree full of bananas in front of me…Then the piano opened up and an elementary school kid appeared with a monkey tail and ears.

"Um, excuse me!" I called as the monkey-kid finished setting the piano and then turning his head towards me. He gasped with shock and sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I got myself stuck in this thing. If you wouldn't mind giving me a hand here, I really appreciate it-" I said in embarrassment as I crawled up to him like a caterpillar, but was cut off when he started to run away.

"H-HEY! Where are you going?" I yelled.

He grabbed onto the tree and a banana. When he landed he gave me smirk and bit onto the banana. POOF! A pink dust of cloud surrounded him.

Yukari: "Huh? H-He disappeared…" I sweat dropped but then my eyes widened to see him running away, but shrunk into a size of a quarter.

"W-WAIT PLEASE, COME BACK!" I yelled but he kept trotting away and went into a pair of small doors. I crawled up to it and slowly opened it, to find the monkey-kid and the bunny rabbit from earlier. "Hmm?" They were startled and ran away into the dark tunnel.

I closed the doors and slowly crawled back. _"This is just plain weird…"_ I thought as I looked up on the piano, wondering where that monkey-kid came from. "Where'd that thing come from?" I groaned, not finding a solution.

"Well, there's gotta be some way out of here, right?" I asked myself, pointing my eyes towards the tiny doors. "Unless…"

I crawled up to a pile of bananas. Well, magical I have to say, since they can shrink you. "Magical or not…What the heck…" I thought as I stared at them, grabbing them in a bunch and eating them.

POOF! A pink dust cloud surrounds me and I pull over the vase that was on top of me. "YAY I'M FREE!" I shouted with a happy smile as I ran towards the doors.

While walking in the dark tunnel, trying to find my way out of this…weird world, the walls started to glow. From the looks of it, they were all light bulbs.

Yukari: "Well this just gets weirder and weirder…Where am I anyway?..." I ask myself as I walked further into the tunnel. The light bulbs began to light up again, forming into a shape, or rather a word, 'female.'

_**~I'm freaking out, where am I now?~**_

Yukari: "Female…"I read to myself as I kept walking. Then the walls start to light up a countdown, 3…2…1… banana peel. "Huh? Banana peel- WAAAHHH!" I screamed. Again, I slipped carelessly on a peel. I noticed that there were four shelves of tea displays in my way. I yelped and tried to drift, turn, and steer, avoiding all four of them in time. But unfortunately it wasn't over. I slid through the tunnel, into a dark hole once again.

_**~Upside down and I can't stop it now~**_

"**Caution"**

Yukari: "Oh CRRRAAAAAPPPP!"

_**~It can't stop me now! Oh oh**_ ~

When I landed, it felt cold all of a sudden. Great…was I dead?

I slowly open my eyes and held my breath quickly, realizing that I was underwater. I swam up towards the surface, trying to catch my breath as I looked around my surroundings. Now, I was in a large pool.

"Ok so now I'm in a pool?..." I said as I sweat dropped and swam to the edge; grabbing onto the golden holders to get out.

?: "You've cried quite a bit, huh?" Said a voice. I looked up and to my surprise; it was a huge caterpillar with the face of guy with glasses, sitting on a huge mushroom with a clipboard in his hands. I had to admit it; the guy wasn't that bad-looking at all, I guess handsome to say the least. He looked down at me and gave a smirk.

Yukari: "Huh?..." I asked, wondering what he meant.

Caterpillar: "You must have to fill a pool this size, see this water is an accumulation of all the tears you shed in life. It's rather impressive actually. Looks as if you've been through a lot of hardships and loneliness, huh? " He explained. I was stunned as I looked around, astonished to see the size. He sighed as he blew through his bubble pipe.

"Speaking of which, I would get out of there if I were you. It isn't safe." He warned.

Yukari: "Huh? W-what?" I turned my head back to see three robotic sharks, coming my way. I yelped and got out of the pool just in time before one of them bit my leg off.

"What in the world?...What the hell was that?..." I asked as I tried to catch my breath, watching the three sharks dive back into the water.

I sighed and clanked my head down in frustration and confusion. "This place is way more dangerous than I thought…Uh…Hang on, am I back to my original size?"

Caterpillar: "Not yet, but we can take care of that for you." He said as he blew bubbles through his pipe. "If you're interested." He finished as I walked up to him with a confused look.

Yukari: "What are you talking about?" I asked. He simply sighed and blew out bubbles.

Caterpillar: "It won't be cheap though." He muttered, and then noticed some customers waiting. "Ah, we have guests." He said as the two walked up to him. It was a guy in dark clothing and a cute toddler with blonde pig tails and powder blue eyes.

Dark Man: "Yes, hello. Might my little sister and I have a bit of mushroom?" He asks as he played with his cat puppet, his little sister beside him.

Caterpillar: "Of course. We can settle your tab at the end of the month." He said as he wrote in his clipboard.

Yukari: "You know I think you're the shrewdest caterpillar I've ever met…" I commented as I held down the tall mushroom a bit to get a better view of him. "What kind of stuff are you always writing down in that book of yours, huh?" I asked with curiosity.

Caterpillar: "Oh anything and everything." He said as he continues to write. He thought for a moment and stopped to face me. "That's odd, you said 'always' just now. And yet you and I have never met."

Yukari: "Always?" I asked myself in embarrassment, in a bit of shock as well. Meanwhile, the dark man and his sister were picking out a mushroom, different types that is.

"Did I?" I asked in confusion. I then pouted and laid my head on the edge of the mushroom. "That's weird, isn't it?" I muttered as I looked back up at the caterpillar.

The two guests took big bites of their chosen mushrooms. When I looked at them, they started to glow in different colors and in a flash, the guy in dark clothing grew smaller and smaller until he was practically an infant. The toddler grew bigger and bigger until she became a full grown teen.

Dark Man: "I'm getting smaller!" He said as his voice grew higher.

Kirimi: "Ah, I'm getting bigger!" She said with her voice growing into that sassy regular teen girl.

I literally sweat dropped at the two.

Yukari: "Um, I'm sorry. That's not exactly what I meant about getting back to size." I muttered with my brow twitching. I heard the door opening and gasped to see the infant crawling away. "Hey look! That little baby's crawling away all by himself!" I yelled. The caterpillar was busy entertaining the sassy teen as he rubbed her chin with a pen in amusement.

Caterpillar: "It's not any of my business." He said as the girl giggled. I couldn't think of anything else to say. So, I decided to follow the baby myself. I ran through the door right before it closed shut.

Now, I couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black. I decided to keep going in the same direction until I find an opening. Luckily, I ran through and busted a pair of doors wide open,

Yukari: "Uh, AH!" I cried, only to slip on a banana peel for the third time, falling face first onto the fall. Then, I heard a boisterous laughter in the room.

?: "Ha-Ha-ha! Nice going." He said. I merely twitched in pain as another voice was heard.

?: "You may refer to me as duchess." She said. I stood up from the floor, to see a girl with almond hair and eyes in a green duchess-like dress. Beside her lay a couch and a guy with auburn hair in a purple and pink cat costume. His golden brown eyes portrayed him like a devilish cat, mischievous for something amusing. To be honest, I envied his eyes.

Yukari: "Huh?..." I also noticed that there were banana peels everywhere. I sweat dropped by the sight.

Duchess: "The woman making banana soup over there is my cook." She said. Her voice was just absolutely annoying to say the least. I turned my head over to the maid who was stirring a huge pot of soup. I turned back to the duchess and caught a glimpse of the cat-like red head, smiling mischievously as his tail wagged slowly back and forth in amusement. It gave me chills up my spine and I quickly ignored him. "This worthless lay about is my cat." She added in an annoyed tone.

Yukari: "Erm…Pretty amazing cat…" I said sarcastically, only to be creeped out again by that Chesire grin. "I've never seen someone smirk like that before…" I added, then in a matter of a second, a plate flew by my side like a bullet.

"_The fuck…" _ I didn't dare to turn to see who it was, in my mind, it was the maid.

Maid: "Why do I have to be the STUPID COOK!" She yelled as she threw plates and bananas at the duchess who dodged everything with ease. "IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU'RE ALWAYS HAVING FUN AND I ALWAYS HAVE TO PLAY THE VILLAN!" She yelled in fury.

I sweat dropped and caught a glimpse of the cat or red head for the matter of fact, signaling me to sit down on the couch. I was exhausted and had no choice but to sit next to him as we watched the two girls fight.

Yukari: "Do they always fight like this?" I asked as the maid kept on throwing stuff at the duchess.

Cat: "All the time; it is amusing to watch though." He said as he also watched the two. I took a glance at what he was wearing. It still odds me by the fact that he's wearing that.

Yukari: "….So, tell me. Why are you dressed like a weird purple cat?" I asked, looking at him with a rather annoyed look. He smirked devilishly.

Cat: "What do you mean? I am a cat. The Chesire Cat." He replied, leaning a little closer. I sweat dropped.

Yukari: "Uh-huh…Yeah you are." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and looking back at the fight.

Cat: "I can prove it to you." He said with a chuckle; leaning closer to me.

Yukari: "And how the hell are you going to prove me that you're a cat- " I was cut off by the red head who started to lick my cheek in amusement as he purred and held my chin with his paw. "What the… Uh hey you can stop that now. Please, it's uncomfortable" I admitted, pushing him away a bit and rubbing my cheek.

He smirked and leaned even closer, only to lick my lips slowly with enthusiasm. I flushed deep red and clasped a hand over my mouth as he merely chuckled by my reaction. When I was about to kill him for what he did, the maid yelled out.

Maid: "TAMAKI, YOU IDIOT!" She yelled as she ran out the doors, I sweat dropped by her random outburst.

I stood up from the couch, away from the red head's clutches and walked towards the duchess who was holding the infant in her arms from earlier.

Yukari: "Wait; are you the baby's sister?" I asked.

Duchess: "Are you concerned for the child?" She asked in a soft tone. The baby with his puppet on his head was sucking on his thumb as he drifted off to sleep.

Yukari: "I'm just glad he found his way home." I said with relief and a small smile. "It's the best thing for him. Being with your mother or sibling is always the best thing." I finished off. There was a moment of silence when the duchess looked at the window.

Duchess: "…Well, I'm afraid I must be off now." She said as she started to lean over and hand me the baby. "Would you look after him while I'm gone?" She asked as the baby was carefully placed in my arms. The sounds of a powerful motor were going off as the duchess was going down into the ground.

Yukari: "B-But for how long?" I asked.

Duchess: "I couldn't say, I've been summoned to appear in the arena." She said as she spun into the ground.

Yukari: "Huh? Arena?"

Cat: "You know she's just pulling your leg. That doll doesn't even belong to her in the first place." He said, giving me a smirk.

Yukari: "Huh?" I asked him, then looking at my arms, expecting to see the sleeping baby but instead it was a wooden carved cat doll. _"What? I thought I had the baby in my arms just a few seconds ago."_

"Hey what happen to- " I stopped when I noticed the red head wasn't there. It's like he vanished without a trace. I shrugged and place the doll on the couch as I head off, still trying to find a way out of this crazy world.

After a few minutes of walking, I was going through the open grounds of the school. As I walked through a hall with concrete designs poles, I saw the cat once again, leaning against the pole.

_**~…I found…~**_

Yukari: "H-Hey Mr. Cat." I called but he swayed around the pole and disappeared. "Wait!"

_**~…Myself…~**_

Cat: "Over here." He called behind. I turned my head and was surprised to see him again, leaning against the other pole. "Pretty neat huh?"

_**~…In Wonderland…~**_

Yukari: "Um, sure…I guess." I replied.

Cat: "I can disappear-" He swayed around the pole.

Cat: "And reappear, anywhere." He finished as he appeared on the right side.

Yukari: "Um, that's great." I said sarcastically. The red head only chuckled in response as his tail slowly moved from side to side in amusement.

"So listen I'm a little lost. Do you mind telling me the best way to get out of here?" I asked as he listened.

_**~Get back on my feet again~**_

Cat: "That all depends-

Cat: "On where it is you're trying to go." He finished as appeared on the other side.

Yukari: "Home of course; back to where I was before." I responded. The cat swayed around the pole and reappeared on the other side again.

Cat: "I'm afraid leaving here without an audience with the queen-

Cat: "Is strictly forbidden." He finished as he reappeared on the other side, disappearing again.

Yukari: "An audience with the queen?"

After a moment of silence, there was no sign of the cat. I shrugged and kept walking through the mysterious halls.

_**~Is this real?~**_

Cat: "You might say-"

Cat: "That the queen-"

Cat: "Keeps close tag-"

Cat: "On all her subjects." The cat asked as he disappeared and reappeared from one side to another.

_**~Is this pretend?~**_

I had enough of this and stopped at my tracks.

Yukari: "This is ridiculous; you wanna talk, come out and stand here, both of you!" I shouted in annoyance.

Cat 1: "Both of us?"

Cat 2: "What do you mean?"

Yukari: "Ugh, never mind…" I said as I walked away from them.

The twins came out of their hidings and stood next to each other, watching me go. It was surprising that I actually found out that there were two of them. They looked at each other with confused looks on how I figured it out.

After a few minutes of walking, I went back into the building and find myself in a huge dining room. From aside I saw three people in a table. One with a top hat, one with bunny ears, and the other in a mouse costume who was sleeping.

Yukari: "Um, excuse me." I asked when I walked up to the table.

Mad Hatter: "No room." The one with the top hat stated.

Yukari: "Huh?"

Hare: "Yeah, no room left. Sorry." He said, innocently. I couldn't help but awe mentally over his cuteness, but I was totally lost by their statements.

Yukari: "HUH?"

After a moment of silence, well except for the clock ticking in the room, I stood there while the two of them looked at me as if I was stupid.

Mad Hatter & Hare: "There's no room!-

Yukari: "I got it…" I groaned as I began to walk away.

Mad Hatter: "Ah! HEY YOU! Don't just brush us off like that!" He shouted, upset by the fact that I was about to leave.

Hare: "We were only kidding! There's plenty of room left! See!" He yelled while waving his hand in the air. I groaned and turned towards them with an annoyed look as I walked up to the table and took my seat, facing the three.

Yukari: "Can I ask you guys a question about this place?" I asked.

Mad Hatter: "Your hair's pretty long I see, huh?" He said.

Yukari: "Huh?"

Mad Hatter: "That's actually a rather good look for you. Be that as it may, you'll still have to wear it much shorter in the future now."

Yukari: "Uh and why exactly do you even care about my hair?" I asked with one brow raised.

Hare: "So you're wearing a skirt today?" He asked as he brought up cups of tea and snacks.

Yukari: "Uh, yeah. I am a girl you know." I groaned in annoyance. "Not that it matters to you either way." I said with a sweat drop. I turn my head towards the Hare who was eating mounds of cake.

"You know if you keep eating nothing but sweets like that, you're gonna get cavities." I warned. The Hare flinched with the snore bubble from the mouse popped.

Mouse: "Be sure to brush your teeth when you're finished." He reminded him.

Hare: "Ok…" He replied and the mouse went back to sleep.

Yukari: "So I guess nose bubbles do pop." I said with a sweat drop.

Mad Hatter: "A riddle!" He yelled, making me turn my head towards him to listen.

Yukari: "A riddle?" I asked, knowing that I hate riddles and could never figure them out.

Mad Hatter: "In what way are premium and fancy sushi alike?" He asked with a grin. Excitement lit up my eyes, missing the flavors of salmon sushi for lunch, my favorite.

Yukari: "Oh um, aren't they the same thing?-"

Mad Hatter: "INCORRECT!" He yelled at me as I leaned back in my seat from his reaction. "They are not the same thing at all! Even in dreams, commoners are still commoners."

Yukari: "I'll be happy to inform you that I am NOT a commoner. Geez, you're always so dramatic." I groaned back at the blonde who was a bit stunned.

Mad Hatter: "And how did you know that I was dramatic? You and I just met." He said as I look at him with stunned eyes.

Yukari: "That's weird…Um I…I don't know I-"

Then a mannequin showed up with a woven bottle.

Yukari: "Uhh…"

Hare: "Hey! Would you like a glass of red wine?" He offered. I shook my head.

Yukari: "Sorry but the consumption of alcohol by minors is illegal." I informed.

Mad Hatter: "I guess getting her to play Alice was a bit of a catch." He whispered to the Hare.

Hare: "She's just not feeling the part. Still though, she's kinda cute!" He whispered back, looking at me with him.

Mad Hatter: "Yes she is! But in my opinion, the cuteness of the White Queen are far greater!" He whispered, not knowing that I could hear the two.

Hare: "You with the White Queen…"He whispered back with a sweat drop.

Mad Hatter: "But she is the only one who can help us win this war!" He said to the Hare.

Yukari: "Wait a sec, who is the White Queen?" I asked with curiosity.

Mad Hatter: "Ah…The White Queen. She's like a goddess in my eyes…The most beautiful person you've ever seen…She the only one who could stop her rival, The Red Queen."

Yukari: "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! WAIT! You have to fill me in on this story. What's this whole thing about a war? Who's the Red Queen?"

Mad Hatter: "Patience madam patience. It is a long story but if you care to listen, be my guest." He said as I nodded.

"Well, the war all began when The Red Queen came to conquer our peaceful land. Ever since the invasion, everyone has been petrified with fear and sorrow. In order to win this, we must join forces with the White Queen, in order to bring back the place we once called home…-" He said, and then the clock dings, signaling that it is three o'clock.

Mad Hatter: "It's always three o'clock here…"

Hare: "Which means it's always snack time!"

Yukari: "So then…what do I have to do to-

_**~I'll take a stand~**_

Mad Hatter: "This is your destiny. You must go and find the White Queen before the Red Queen founds out that you're here." He says as he stood up.

Yukari: "Wait, what? Why?" I asked a little worried.

Please hurry! Take Antoinette with you! Go!" He yelled. I automatically got up and ran towards the door he pointed to and opened to find a huge forest decked out and a golden retriever that was the size of a horse.

_**~Until the end!~**_

Yukari: "Ok I'm still confused- AH!" I yelped as Antoinette picked me up and flipped me onto her back with her nose. And off we went, to get the White Queen.

_**~I, I'll get by~**_

Mad Hatter: "You think she's getting the part now?"

Hare: "I don't know, perhaps." He said with a giggle.

_**~I, I'll survive~**_

Yukari: "AHHHH AHAHHHH!" I yelled as I held onto the red bow tightly as Antoinette dashed through the fields. _"This is insane! I swear!"_

In a matter of minutes, we arrived at the White Queen's place. Well, an apartment…but completely white.

After getting off Antoinette, I sweat dropped and knocked on the door. When it opened, I see a girl with white long hair, bright as snow, dark brunette eyes, and a small delicate figure but well displayed in the white plain dress she was wearing. The Mad Hatter was right I suppose.

She slowly smiled and welcomed me in.

White Queen: "Come in, I've been expecting you." She said as she went back to her duties, which was cooking.

Yukari: "Ok um White queen erm I mean majesty, please help me out here! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM! PLEASE! WHAT'S WITH THE RED QUEEN AND THIS WAR! I'M SO CONFUSED-

The White Queen stuffed a spoon of sweet tuna fish. I was stunned and swallowed it whole.

White Queen: "Do you think it needs soy sauce?" She asked with the spoon below her lip.

Yukari: "Listen I know you're obsessed with tuna but I'm in a bit of a crisis here! Please! I need your help! If we are going to stop this war, we need to join forces with the others!" I said, trying to explain everything. She was a bit stunned by what I said first but shook her head and listened.

White Queen: "The matters of winning are not by thousands of soldiers." She said with a smile. "But The Red Queen looks into one on one dual. You may be the only one who could save us now."

Yukari: "WHAT!"

White Queen: "I have high hopes for you. I understand your situation anyway. But the only solution in getting back home is to fight the Red Queen's pupil. You have no choice but to fight."

Yukari: "Oh…my…god….Erm Wait a sec! What is the battle like? Do we-

White Queen: "Yes, you use swords."

Yukari: "Aaand I'm dead."

_**~When the world's crashing down~**_

The White Queen then gave me a silver sword and silver shield. And in flash, the queen, Antoinette, and I were at the Arena.

Yukari: "How the hell did she do that? First I'm in a world, trying to find a way back home and now I'm fighting in an arena to save them? Can this just get weirder and weirder?" I muttered to myself as The White Queen walked up to The Red Queen who was sitting in her thrown.

_**~When I fall and hit the ground~**_

Red Queen: "And who is this? This is what you said my rival? This is the one and only! HAHAHA! You must be out of your mind!" She yelled as she hid her identity with a red mask.

_**~I will turn myself around~**_

White Queen: "You should never underestimate her. You and your pupil will go down in defeat." She glared.

The arena was crowded as I stood there shaking and holding the sword. _I can't fight! I've gone into some other world and they expect me to save theirs? They are out of their minds! Why me?...C'mon Yukari breathe…Just win this fight so you can go home…_

Red Queen: "ATTENTION! This will be a one on one dual! A battle to the end! Now….FIGHT!"

_**~Don't you try to stop me!~**_

The doors on the other side open slowly, to reveal my opponent. It was obviously a girl, same height as me with her dark-brown wavy hair nicely framing her head, but her face was completely hidden by the dark mask.

_**~I, I won't cry~**_

Red Queen: "HOLD IT! STOP THE FIGHT!"

I could finally breathe again, but wasn't expecting to what was going to happen next.

Red Queen: "EXECUTION FIRST PLEASE!" She yelled as a guy in chains was held by the guards. My eyes widened with shock to see that it was one of the Cherise cat twins, judging by the parting of the hair, it was one of the first ones I met.

Red Queen: "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" She yelled. Before the guards could bow in response, I dropped my sword and shield and spoke up.

Yukari: "NO! THIS IS WRONG! YOU CAN'T EXECUTE A PERSON IF THEY HADN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! Besides, execution is just uncalled for; there is no reason in taking someone's life, no matter how bad they are! I object to this! Please STOP IT AT ONCE!" I yelled. It went completely quiet for a moment, and then the Red Queen chuckled.

Red Queen: "You're the one to talk. Haven't you committed a crime yourself?"

Yukari: "W-What do you mean?"

Red Queen: "500 displays of rare teacups settings, all destroyed by you!" She accused as she held up photos of the destroyed displays.

Yukari: _"Wait those were from earlier…_ But they weren't destroyed. At the time, it was definitely stable. Sure I almost ran into them but I'm positive that I avoided them all in one peace.

Red Queen: "Maybe not that time, but you are indeed the one who destroyed them."

Yukari: "I'm telling you I'm not the one who- *Has a flashback of accidently bumping into a shelf*

"What the…"

*The four shelves piling onto each other, breaking every display* "…Or…Have I…"

Red Queen: "This calls for witnesses! If you want to defend this insolent girl, please, come forward at once!"

Mad Hatter: "It will be my privilege, your majesty." He said as he appeared with the Hare, Mouse, Caterpillar, The White Queen, Duchess, and the other Cherise Twin.

Yukari: "What the…Wait, what are you guys doing here?" I asked. The Red Queen grunted over the defendants.

Red Queen: "You fools…UGH! EXECUTE THE CAT AT ONCE!" She yelled. I flinched and had enough of this.

Yukari: "ENOUGH! DON'T YOU DARE EXECUTE HIKARU!" I protested.

Then the lights were turned on as the cat, Hikaru, was free from the chains.

Yukari: "Wait…What the…?" I looked around and the arena was full of girls in yellow dresses, probably school uniforms.

Hikaru: "Now how did you know my name?" He asked with a grin, with his twin beside him. My eyes widened as I looked right at him. "My name, how did you know it?"

Girls: "Yes, how is it that you know his name?" They asked at the same time with smiles on their faces. "However did you know it?"

Yukari: "How do I…know…_Wait a sec, you mean this whole war thing was fake?"_

Hikaru & Kaoru: "And how did you know that we were twins?" They asked as they leaned on either side of me.

Kyouya: "And about my little black book." He said as he wrote in his clipboard.

Tamaki: "My dramatic personality." He asked, as he tilted his top hat.

Haruhi: "My love for tuna and cooking." She asked with a smile.

Honey: "And about my cavity." He asked, as he munched on a piece of cake. The mouse woke up.

Mori: "How is that?"

Honey: "How is that?"

Twins: "How is that?"

Renge: "How is that?"

Tamaki & Kyouya: "How is that?"

Haruhi: "How is that?" They all asked with smiles on their faces.

Antoinette: "Woof-Woof!"

At first I was pissed off, thinking that they were playing this the whole time, but yet stunned and shocked due to the fact that it sounded like I knew these people even though I never met any of them.

Yukari: "Uh…Well I…"

?: "Hasn't it sunk in yet?" A familiar voice was heard. The twins in front of me lend their hands out, pointing toward the Red Queen.

Ms. Haruki: "You've made a lot of wonderful friends Yukari." She said as she took off her mask and smiled. "Now haven't you?"

Yukari: "M-Mom…... Wait a sec. Then who's…"

….Time stopped as I laid my eyes on the pupil who was still hiding under the black mask that only covered her eyes….

"N-N-No w-way….Y-Y-You m-mean…." I said with my voice shaking, as the girl smiled and slowly walked up to me. I couldn't even breathe as tears began to swell my eyes. "No….N-No way…."

?: "Yukari…You've gotten so big…just like me…It's been so long now…I'm so sorry…I've made it so hard for you now…You have no idea how much I miss you…I love you so much…" She said with her voice shaking as tears ran down her chin.

Tears flew from my face as I ran up to her, jumping into her arms.

…

…_**I, I won't cry…**_

…

Yukari: _"…Sis…" _I thought as a tear streamed down my cheek.

Hikaru: "Yukari?" He called, making me open my eyes from my slumber. I blinked and then sat up, rubbing my eyes with a yawn escaping my mouth. "Wow, I've never seen you dose off like that before." He said as he and his twin were beside me; holding my costume which was a blue dress with a white apron-like cover on top.

I turned around from my seat to see the host club all in their cos-plays, almost the exact same costumes from my dream.

Kyouya: "Hurry up; we have guests coming in any minute now." He informed. I simply stare at them for a moment.

Yukari: "You guys have way too much fun you know that, right?" I said, slowly smiling with a blush across my face.

* The screen portrays an image of my ruby beret which was on a window ledge in the room, glowing from the sun rays hitting through the glass*

"I have to admit it though; around here I can hardly even tell if I'm awake."

.

.

**~OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB SONG & CREDITS!~**

**.**

Haruhi: "Ah-HEY! What's going on?"

Yukari: "Who the hell is that kid?"

Tamaki: "This outta be good."

Honey: "You'll have to do better than that Chika-chan!"

Yukari & Haruhi: Next time!

**~"Chika's 'Down With Honey' Declaration!"~**

Tamaki: "The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!"

All: "We'll see you then!" :D

* * *

><p>I had to do that! Lol xD<p>

Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this! I just wanna kept you wondering on who Yukari was missing so much. Don't worry you will find out later in future chapters! :P

Luni-Chan: "Please REVIEW! Last time no one reviewed and I was very sad…*sniff* I promise I'll give you fudge if you review!...Please. *Puppy eyes*

Oh god lol, yes please review! I'd really appreciate it if you do! Thank you for reading this and we'll see you guys soon! :D

Luni-Chan: -starts to make fudge in the kitchen-

.

_**~xXAnimeFreak97Xx~**_


	9. Chika's 'Down With Honey' Declaration

**.**

***~*One Lucky Rose*~***

* * *

><p><em>Intro Song: Sakura Kiss- Chieko Kawabe<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

~At Music Room #3~

Haruhi, who just arrived from school academics and classes, was about to open the door to The Host Club when a student with glasses came by.

Student: "Excuse me." He said as Haruhi stops turning the door knob, turning her head to see the student who was wearing a white jacket with the Ouran logo. He looked like he was from Middle school.

"Are you a member of the Host Club?" He asked.

Haruhi: "Hm?"

Student: "Could you ask 3rd year student, Mitsukuni Haninozuka to meet me out here?"

Haruhi: "Who? Honey sempai? You're sure?" She asked.

Student: "Yes." He responded with a nod. Then, surprisingly, Honey popped his head out of the door with Mori, carrying him on top of his shoulders with his usual stoic look.

Honey: "Oh look! It's Chika-chan!" He exclaimed with a smile. Chika's glasses flashed when he glanced at him.

Meanwhile Yukari perked her head to the door with curiosity and came up towards the commotion.

Yukari: _'What's going on?' _She thought as she came up, noticing a guy with glasses and in a different uniform with Haruhi aside, who was also wondering what was going on.

Honey: "So, what's up? You rarely come over to the high school like this to see me. " He said with glee.

Chika: "Prepare yourself, Mitsukuni." He said with a glare as he pushed up his glasses. In a flash he lunged towards Honey with a kick. Honey quickly dodged it and landed swiftly on his feet.

Haruhi: "Huh?"

Yukari: "What the?" The two were both in shock as Honey and the middle school student, Chika, glared at each other, preparing for another attack.

Haruhi: "Hey! C'mon, cut it out you guys!" She shouted, trying to stop the fight. Yukari looked at Mori who was surprisingly calm with all of this.

Yukari: "Eh?...Uh Mori sempai!" She yelled as he looked at her.

Mori: "Hmm?" He asked with a calm face.

Yukari: "What do you mean 'Hmm?'" She asked with a shocked face. Yukari was stunned that he was okay with this. Was he crazy or something?

Then, to make it even more difficult, a familiar obnoxious voice shook everyone's eardrums.

Renge: "WHOA! DID YOU SEE THAT?" She yelled as she came up from the ground with a small microphone.

"**Powerful Motor"**

Renge: "Honey sempai dodged Chika's preliminary attack! This is gonna be good!" She said through the microphone as Haruhi and Yukari sweat dropped at her.

"**Play-by-play announcer, Renge Hoshakuji"**

Haruhi: "What's going on?" She muttered in total lost.

Yukari: "Beat's me..." She responded without the slightest clue of what was happening.

Renge: "Honey sempai's able to fly through the air with such grace like a modern day Ushiwakamaru!" She yelled with excitement beaming in her voice.

Chika charges and Honey sempai braces himself.

Renge: "WHOA! Chika attacks again without even giving him a chance to gain his balance!"

Chika throws punches and blows but Honey easily dodges them. He then makes his attack by making a swerve kick, making Chika fly off from the ground.

Renge: "INCREDIBLE! He dodged his attack and tripped him! Neither of them is gonna give! They keep flashing out with ferocious techniques!"

The two kept pondering attacks at each other as the two brunettes stare at them with confusion and sweat drops.

Chika then stops for a moment to glare at Honey and to catch his breath. Honey hasn't even broken a sweat.

Haruhi and Yukari were completely lost, as they were trying to figure out what was going on, Tamaki spoke.

Tamaki: "So, they're at it again." He said as he, the twins, and Kyouya watched from a distance.

Kyouya: "I wish they would've chosen a better location." He said as he pushed up his glasses. The two walked up to the group with rather irritated looks since they had no clue on what was happening, yet everyone else was so calm about the whole situation.

Yukari: "Hold on a sec!" She yelled as the group's eyes were on the two of them.

Haruhi: "How can you guys be so calm?" She finished.

Chika pulled out a weapon from his back as Tamaki pointed out that the fight was only going to get worse. Yukari gasped in shock as Renge shouted,

Renge: "Now things are getting serious! Chika's got a weapon!" She yelled as Chika sprung at Honey with the weapon in his hands. He swung at him as Honey dodged quickly and flew across the room, bracing himself for another attack.

Chika ran towards him, lunging and striking the weapon multiple times at him, Honey dodged every attempted move with ease.

Haruhi: "HEY! No way!" She shouted.

Yukari: "The use of weapons should be against the rules!" She protested.

"**Against the rules?"**

Honey swerved at Chika's side about to attack, but Chika strikes at him with the weapon, sending Honey in the air.

Hikaru: "WHOA! He knocked him out of the park!"

Kaoru: "This may be his first win!"

Yukari: "What's going on?..." She muttered in annoyance.

Mori and Renge glanced at Chika who was panting from the fight as he put away his weapon.

Chika: "I gotcha…" He said as he glared at Honey who laid on the floor in defeat.

Renge: "Sorry. But I don't think so. The winner of this fight is Honey sempai." She said as she stood up with Mori beside her.

Mori: "Renge's right about that." He added as Chika looked down at his feet and gasped, realizing that there were shuriken attaching the edge of his pants to the floor.

"See, he got you."

"**Kagenui" [shadow-stitching]**

Chika: "How the hell did he do that?" He muttered in defeat. Honey sempai dusted his hands off, causing Chika to look up, noticing that there wasn't even a scratch on him.

"**Unhurt"**

Chika grunted and glared at him.

Renge: "In the heat of battle, Honey sempai was able to attack with shuriken when Chika didn't notice!" She said as the curtains were drawn, closing out all light as a screen rolled out with a movie player, shining a video.

It replayed the whole fight, showing that when Chika struck him with the weapon, Honey used that as an extra push for him to go in the air, throwing shuriken at him when Chika wasn't looking. After the replay, the curtains drew open in a flash as Haruhi and Yukari sweat dropped.

Haruhi: _'He uses…shuriken?'_

Yukari: _'Unbelievable…And since when did the Music Room have an automatic theatre?' _

Renge: "His attack has left Chika utterly defenseless!" She shouted through the microphone.

"What a great fight! Can't wait for the next one, until then see ya!" She said with a satisfied smile as she went back to her hiding place.

Chika gets on his knees and admits defeat in depression upon Honey.

Chika: "I lost…!" He said, looking away.

Honey: "Yeah…You need to work harder!" He said with his arms crossed in disappointment.

Haruhi: "Hey guys… We're completely lost, would you mind telling us what's going on?" She asked with a sweat drop.

Yukari: "Who's that kid and why did he attack Honey sempai?"

Tamaki: "You mean you can't tell just by looking at his face? He's Honey sempai's younger brother." He said as the two look at the brothers in complete shock.

Then another voice was heard from behind.

?: "CHIKA!" He yelled in fury, making their heads turn to see another guy with jet black hair who was sprinting towards Chika with a bar-like weapon.

**A/N: "I have no idea what that weapon is . I think you get the picture after seeing the episodes and reading the Manga. ;-; Review if you know what type of weapon it is! .; Thank you!"**

"YASUCHIKAAA!" He scolded as he batted him out of the park with his weapon. Haruhi and Yukari were shell shocked.

"HOW DARE YOU SKIP CLUB ACTIVITIES!"

Yukari: "…Now who the hell is this guy?" She muttered in shock as she watched Chika fly in the air.

Mori: "Satoshi." He called as the guy turned his head with a surprised smile.

Satoshi: "Ah, Taka-bro!" He said happily as he walked up to him.

"How's your day been? Are you going to the kendo club today? I was on my way there!" He asked as Mori patted him on the head with a smile. Meanwhile, Chika was lying on the floor with a huge bump on his head, knocked out. Honey was merely crying in despair.

Honey: "Wahhh! Chika!" He cried. Haruhi and Yukari were lost, yet again.

Haruhi & Yukari: "…Uh…"

Tamaki: "And…Introducing Mori sempai's younger brother." He informed as the two looked at them with shocked expressions. The brothers looked exactly alike!

"**On closer inspection, the two younger brothers were a spitting image"**

* * *

><p><strong>*~*~*~*~*~*"Chika's 'Down With Honey' Declaration"*~*~*~*~*~*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Satoshi Morinozuka, Ouran Middle School Class 3-A, Kendo Club Captain (also part of the Karate Club). 175 cm. Blood Type: O"<strong>

Satoshi: "Oh, so that's how it is! I hadn't realized that Yasuchika had come to see his brother. I was so sure he deliberately skipped his club activities, it got me all worried." He said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. From the looks of it, he was a younger Mori sempai but cheerful and more talkative.

"Whoops…Sorry about the bruise, Yasuchika!" He apologized with a grin and a chuckle. Chika merely sat in a couch and looked away, pretty pissed about what Satoshi did. He grunted as he put on an ice bag on top of his bruised head with a patch on his cheek.

"**Yasuchika Haninozuka, 'Chika' for short, Ouran Middle School, Class 3-A, Karate Club Captain (also in the Judo Club). 154 cm. Blood Type: A"**

Yukari: _'DNA is such a mysterious thing…' _She thought with a surprised look.

Haruhi: _"_At first glance, they look like an older Honey sempai and a younger Mori sempai…" She said to her as they both watched the four brothers.

Yukari: "Yeah but their auras are completely the opposite." She added with a sweat drop. "It's like a cheerful Mori sempai and a dark honey sempai"

Satoshi: "I'm sorry for bothering you guys…" He apologized to Kyouya and the others as he took a sip of his tea.

"Wow! This tea and cake are simply delicious!" He exclaimed with joy.

Tamaki came up to Chika and place a piece of cake onto the table in front of him.

Tamaki: "Go on Yasuchika! We saved you a yummy piece of cake!" He said as Honey came up and offered his brother a piece of cake. Chika glared at him with boredom.

Chika: "I dislike sweets, alright?" He said in a rather rude tone. Satoshi, who was sitting next to him and taking a bite of his cake, froze.

**CLANK!**

In a second, Satoshi struck Chika in the head with his weapon. Chika laid on the floor face-down in pain as Satoshi stepped on his back with the weapon in his hand.

Satoshi: "How dare you disrespect your sempai in such a manner!" He said with a glare. Tamaki sweat dropped at the scene while Honey cried.

Honey: "CHIKA!"

Tamaki: "Hey, Satoshi…I-I didn't mind…Calm down." He managed to say in fear. Satoshi sat down on his knees with a warrior spirit.

Satoshi: "NO WAY! No luxury is allowed here! For hundreds of years, we Morinozukas served the Haninozukas. As this is my sworn duty, I cannot let Yasuchika grow up as a spoiled brat! Not even if death came my way. This is for his own sake." He said with loyalty and passion. Yukari merely sweat dropped as the twins appeared and leaned onto her as they spoke.

Hikaru: "Hold on, I happen to know a sweet-loving pampered little Lolita boy who happens to be-"

Kaoru: "The next head of the Haninozukas."

Hikaru & Kaoru: "And he's sitting right over there." They said in unison as they pointed towards Honey who was happily munching down on a piece of cake.

Chika grunted as he glared at his older brother.

Satoshi: "Mitsukuni is okay, because my bro never commits any errors." He said firmly.

"Taka is the pride of the Morinozuka family! His strength is without equal and so is his kindness and despite this, he isn't arrogant! He is also selfless and a man of a few words!" He added with pride. It was obvious that he admired his brother a lot.

Hikaru: "I thought it was because Mori sempai didn't have much going on in his head; that he was a man of a few words…" He whispered to the brunette between him and his brother as Kaoru continued.

Kaoru: "Isn't he thinking about food all the time?" He asked as Haruhi and Yukari sweat dropped.

Satoshi: "You know, I've been thinking lately…..!" He said with his eyes flashing.

"It is quite possible that Taka is Japan's last and only living Samurai…"

Yukari: "Eh?" She asked with one brow raised in disbelief.

Hikaru: "I think that little bro needs to wake up…" He said as Kaoru grabbed Satoshi's teacup.

Kaoru: "Maybe putting Tabasco in his tea will help…" He said as Hikaru poured the bottle of hot sauce into the tea.

Yukari: "I KNEW IT! You two did steal that from my fridge! GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled as she ran up to the twins, trying to swipe the bottle away. Hikaru managed to prevent her from grabbing the bottle as Yukari shoved and pushed, trying to get it back. Kaoru handed the teacup to Satoshi.

Satoshi: "WOW! Absolutely delicious, this tea! Nice and spicy!" He said with a thumbs up as the three sweat dropped at him.

Hikaru: "Does this guy even have taste buds?"

Kaoru: "He's a bit of a dimwit…"

Yukari: "I agree…"

Chika: "I'll tell you something…This raw embarrassment of this boy called Mitsukuni will never become the heir of the Haninozuka family…There's no doubt that he's strong…I wanted to talk about this earlier,…but…I heard that last week the Karate club requested you to attend in a joint practice with the Oyama High." He said as he looked at Honey with a serious look.

Kyouya: "Wasn't Oyama High the national champion for last year?"

Hikaru & Kaoru: "Didn't we attend some of their practice sessions before? Right, boss?" They asked in amusement.

Haruhi: "Practice sessions?"

Yukari: "I never knew you guys took Karate classes." She said with a rather surprised look.

Tamaki: "Yup, it was so cool! Honey sempai was fighting a whole bunch of brutes, tearing them into pieces!" He exclaimed in excitement.

Hikaru & Kaoru: "Umm…Boss, Karate isn't like that at all…" The twins said with sweat drops.

Yukari: "Exactly…Where were you looking?" She asked as she sweat dropped at the idiot blonde.

Honey: "But it was kinda cool watching and practicing in the club, right?" He asked with a smile. Chika grunted and tightened his fists in a grip.

Chika: "Why…WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?" He yelled, causing everyone to jump from his outburst. Honey stared at his brother in total shock.

"DID YOU NOT QUIT THE KARATE CLUB FOR OVER A YEAR?" He shouted, then a sigh escaping his lips.

"Even though the Haninozukas are a noble family, we have been exceptionally brilliant in martial arts. Using every kind of martial arts, we learnt and used them to create our own individual style…It hence becomes the duty of every Haninozuka male to learn Karate, Judo, as well as our own Haninozuka style…We are taught to fight fellow members of the family, whenever we meet, in a second so that we are constantly on our guard…" He said as Haruhi and Yukari sweat dropped.

Haruhi: _'Oh, I see…Their family makes them fight…" _She thought, remembering the fight from earlier.

Yukari: _'So whenever two members meet…The first thing they do is engage in battle, huh? Attacking each other on sight!' _She thought in a little shock.

Chika: "My brother, he might be very strong…But the basic principle of the Haninozuka style is to throw your ego and achieve selflessness! You have no right to bear the Haninozuka name…You, who have caved into your selfish desires and have become corrupted! It's preposterous that you would offer to help the karate club just for fun. Let this be the last time you dishonor the name of the Haninozuka family!" He scolded at Honey who looked down in shame and hurt. Yukari was shocked from the whole situation.

Yukari: _'Why would he treat his older brother like that?...'_

**CLONK! **

Chika: "GAH!" He yelled in pain when Satoshi struck him across the head with the weapon.

Satoshi: "Is that all you can tell your older brother?" He asked with an evil glare as he grabbed and pinched Chika's cheeks in fury.

"Well?"

Chika: "OW OWW OW! Satoshi! YOU IDIOT! Cut it out!" He cried in pain.

Satoshi: "You're the one who is wrong here!" He yelled as he released Chika from his clutches.

Chika: "You didn't have to get so mad…" He said as he rubbed his cheek and sobbed. When he was crying, he noticed that the host club members were staring at him; he winced.

Chika: "Rub…Rub!" He muttered quickly as he rubbed his tears away.

"Anyway, I'm warning you, Mitsukuni! I've said it before and I'll say it again, stay away from me at school got it?" Chika yelled as he headed towards the doors.

Satoshi: "WHAT DID YOU SAY YASUCHIKA? _'Such impudence…'_" He yelled in fury as Chika flinched.

Chika: "Crap…RUN!" He said as he ran out the doors.

Satoshi: "STOP RIGHT THERE!" He shouted in anger as he ran after him.

After the closing of the doors, Haruhi and Yukari looked over at Honey who was looking out the window. Yukari frowned a bit and decided to walk towards him with Haruhi beside her.

Yukari: "Honey sempai…Are you doing ok?" She asked with concerned eyes. Honey looked down and held Usa-chan tighter.

She sighed and looked at Haruhi for help. She could only frown, not knowing what else to say, making two turn their heads towards the solemn Lolita. Then, Tamaki came in to brighten up the mood.

Tamaki: "Honey sempai, so what should we do with this cake?" He asked with a smile, holding up a plate of dessert. Honey flinched a bit.

Honey: "…I'LL EAT IT!" He exclaimed with a smile, eating the piece of cake in a second. Haruhi and Yukari sweat dropped at the now happy and satisfied Lolita who was dancing with Usa-chan, spinning around in joy.

Haruhi: _'I guess everyone has their own strange family issues to deal with.' _

Honey sempai hugged his Usa-chan to death with a huge happy grin; Usa-chan looked like it was going to throw up.

Yukari: _'Poor Usa-chan…' _She thought while giving a slight chuckle.

Haruhi: "So you used to be in the Karate Club? I had no idea." She said with a small smile.

Yukari: "What made you decide and quit to join the Host Club?" She asked, watching Honey dance and hug his little stuffed rabbit. Tamaki slides up towards them.

Tamaki: "Why did you say the host club like that? What are you getting at, huh?" He asked her with an irritated look on his face. She looked at Haruhi for an answer and she nodded in response.

Haruhi: "Well now matter how you cut it, the Karate Club is a much more reputable club than ours is, sempai." She said with an annoyed look.

Tamaki: "AHHHH!" He screamed in agony and hid in his corner to weep. Of course, the two weren't surprised to see that. The twins then came up to them, Hikaru planting his elbow on Yukari's shoulder while Kaoru did the same for Haruhi.

Hikaru: "If you really want to know-

Kaoru: "We'll have to take a little trip down memory lane."

Hikaru: "It was long before the host club had been established." He said with his usual devilish smirk and half-lidded eyes as he leaned his head close to Yukari. Yukari couldn't help but feel her cheeks burning up, why is she reacting like this? She mentally shook it off and listened.

Kaoru: "Listen up and we'll tell you the legend of Honey sempai, the captain of the Karate club." He added as he mimicked his twin.

**~"The Legend of Honey Sempai, crack captain of the Karate Club"~**

"**2 years previous"**

"**The Haninozuka estate"**

**~At the dojo~**

_The students were practicing their usual drills, as Honey sempai easily defeated an opponent during practice. _

_Student 1: "Oh, so the eldest son is in high school now."_

_Student 2: "I heard he has already been named captain of the Karate Club, and he's only a first year."_

_Student 1: "Outstanding…"_

_Student 3: "I know he's a growing boy, but doesn't he seem small for his age? He may not be respected as the head of the family if he stays that small."_

_Honey couldn't help but listen to the three chat, he slowly looked down by the third student's statement._

…

_Honey's Father: "Mitsukuni, you are aware of what the others are saying about you, right?" He asked. Honey was sitting before him with Mori beside._

_Honey: "Yes."_

_Honey's Father: "You must work even harder to maintain yourself discipline, completely cast aside all weakness and leniency. And take hold of your true strength."_

_Honey: "Right!" He responded with a determined look. _

Tamaki: "From that day forward, Honey sempai tried his very best!" He pointed out as the twins nodded in pursuit, leaning on their favorite toys.

"It was difficult, but he worked hard."

Haruhi: "So he spent more time working on martial arts moves?" She asked as Tamaki turned around to face them.

Tamaki: "Wrong! Well aware of what others were saying about him, Honey sempai worked hard to follow his father's orders." He said as he looked up in a daze.

_Honey quickly locked up all of his things; things as in cute stuffed animals. Honey glared forward and tightened his belt, ready for anything._

Tamaki: "He sealed away all of his cute possessions. So it seemed not to be weak."

_~At Ouran~_

_The girls turn to see Honey and Mori. Honey had a determined look displayed on his face as he walked with his bag in his hands. _

"_**Carrying his bag like a man"**_

Tamaki: "Then, he decided to take on a hard and fearless disposition. That of a manly man."

"…_**did not suit him"**_

_~At the Cafeteria~_

_Honey looks down upon his plate, a huge grilling steak with broccoli and a baked potato on the side._

"_**Manly Menu"**_

Tamaki: "However, it was obvious that everyone around him knew his efforts were failing."

_Honey looked like he was going to cry and looks across another table, laying his eyes on the countless numbers of mouthwatering sweets. _

"_**Swee~ts"**_

_Girl 1: "Excuse me, Haninozuka? Would you like me to get you a piece of cake?" She asked the tempted Lolita. _

_Girl 2: "What are you doing! He can't!" She scolded._

_Honey looked away with an emotionless expression._

_Honey: "No thank you, I don't like sweets." He said as the three girls looked at him with concerned looks._

_Girl 2: "He's upset! See what you did? He was exercising himself to take control!" She yelled. _

_Girl 1: "I totally forgot! I'm so sorry!" She apologized with a frown._

"_**Swee~ts"**_

_Honey couldn't help himself but stare at the sweets, he was struggling not to._

"_**Inching closer…"**_

_Girl 2: "He's trying so hard to resist!"_

_Girl 1: "You can tell he's really struggling!" _

_Girls: "Oh wow! It's so touching!" The three yelled as they held handkerchiefs by their mouths, with passionate flames surrounding them._

"_**Flames of Moe"**_

Tamaki: "And so the girls were so touched by seeing him resist the things he loved that their Moe senses went into overdrive. Not long after that, 'The Haninozuka fan club was born."

Yukari: "…Hmmm…"

Haruhi: "…What does that have to do with the legend of the Karate Club?" She asked as Yukari merely nodded.

Yukari: "Yeah." She said with a sweat drop.

Hikaru & Kaoru: "Let us explain…" They said in unison as they held each other close.

"**2 years previous"**

"**The Ouran Academy Karate Club"**

_The students of the club were practicing a drill, instructed by their captain, Haninozuka._

_Honey: "Okay guys! Take a ten minute break!"_

_Students: "SIR!" They said with a bow as Honey walked away towards the door._

_Student 1: "Hey, you know captain Haninozuka is such a strict and manly captain. He's technique is awesome! He always keeps us in line!" He whispered to the others as they merely nodded in pursuit._

"_**Clearly just being polite!"**_

_Student 2: "No joke! He's the best captain ever!"_

"_**Crack captain" "Strict" "Manly"**_

_These words and compliments were music to Honey's ears as he smiled in such a cute way._

Hikaru & Kaoru: "That story is such a tear jerker!" They cried with handkerchiefs in their hands. Haruhi and Yukari sweat dropped at the two.

Yukari: "Oh please. You gotta be kidding. How is that a tear jerker?"

Haruhi: "Never mind, just tell us what happened would ya?"

_**~One day at the Karate Club~**_

_The captain watched carefully as the students fought off their opponents. Honey noticed that the door was opened and when he laid his eyes on the slightly opened doors, he noticed a bunny puppet waving at him._

_Honey couldn't help but awe over its cuteness as the puppet fled from his sight. Honey groaned and decided to follow it. After a few turns around the building, he finally caught up with the rabbit. To his surprise it was…_

_Tamaki: "Why hello there, Haninozuka sempai." He said as he used the puppet to mouth what he was saying. Honey was amazed._

"_I know this is kinda sudden but I was wondering if you'd join a new club I'm starting." He asked as he played with the pink rabbit._

_Honey: "Are you Suoh? Tamaki, right? You're from the middle school. What kind of club are you starting?" He asked. Tamaki chuckled._

_Tamaki: "I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW HAPPY I AM! YOU ASKED HANINOZUKA SEMPAI!" He exclaimed as he shoved the puppet in front of Honey's face. Honey was startled from the sudden outburst and couldn't help but laugh._

"_C'mon sempai! Don't you think it's about time you start using your charming good looks to get more out of life? Why waste your time fighting when you can use your cute characteristic to give solace to young girls with too much time on their hands! With tons of stuffed animals and all the cake you can eat!" He said with a smile. _

_Honey was literally begging himself to join, he couldn't help it. He smiled and dreamt of being surrounded by stuffed animals and endless amounts of sweets. _

"_I promise if you join we'll always have plenty of sweets on our hands!"_

_Honey: "HUH?" He shook his head violently, shaking off the thoughts of sweets. _

"_Really? I-I mean, no. I don't like sweets so you can forget it! And for the record, I don't like cutesy things either!" He protested, then Tamaki showed him the pink cute bunny puppet and Honey couldn't resist it. _

"_N-Nope! No way! Not into cutesy stuff! Don't like it…at all!" He objected as he tried to avoid it. Tamaki couldn't help but chuckle._

"_**Riveted"**_

_Tamaki: "I don't know much about martial arts, so please forgive me. But I was wondering, do you think you can tell me what true strength is?" He asked as Honey's eyes widened a bit. _

"_I may be out of line but hiding your true self and putting out air doesn't seem any difference than running away. I would think that embracing the things you truly like and being able to enjoy them, is worth more than anything…To just be yourself…I believe that's what true strength really is…" He said as Honey was completely astonished. _

"_I'll be back to ask you again." He informed as he gave the pink puppet to Honey. _

"_Please, consider it…" He added as he moon-walked away._

**A/N: "Ha-ha, moon-walked. xD"**

_Honey watched him dance away, not noticing that Mori was eavesdropping them from the other side of the wall._

_**~At the Haninozuka estate~ **_

_Yorihisa: "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_**A/N: Yes that is Honey sempai's father, Yorihisa Haninozuka, Age 45 (43 right now in the flashback lol)**_

_Honey:"Well…There's something that I have been…a little confused about father…Can you please tell me what true strength is?" He asked as his father got up on his feet. _

_Yorihisa: "I will show you my son, so you can experience it directly. Come with me to the dojo." _

_**~At the Dojo~**_

_Both son and father position themselves, preparing for the battle._

Tamaki: "It has been said that Honey's father is the most talented fighter in the Haninozuka family's history."

_The referee glanced at the two with a nervous look._

_Referee: "And…BEGIN!" He yelled._

_Yorihisa's eyes began to flash as he posed for his attack._

"_**Eyes of the Tiger"**_

_Honey stood there calm as he waited for his father's move. Yorihisa lunged at him from the above with a spinning technique, Honey glared at him. _

_Honey counter attacked and beat him to the bone without hesitate. The referee watched in horror, not expecting that. Honey was clearly putting his full effort into this fight._

Tamaki: "If I remember correctly, Honey sempai had already attained his whole level in martial arts which is quite extraordinary…Well, am I right?" He asked as he turned to Honey who was on top of Mori's shoulders. Yukari simply leaned on Haruhi with boredom plastered on her face.

Honey: "Uh-huh!" He replied with a cute smile.

_The referee stood there, looking at the defeated and broken up Yorihisa in a hospital bed, in complete and utterly shock._

Tamaki: "Rumor has it that the referee, that happened to be officiated, was Japan's secretary defense at the time. And he begged Honey sempai to never fight in public again."

_The referee bowed before Honey and Mori nervously, and begged Honey to never fight again. _

"At least not at his full potential."

Haruhi: "And why would he do that?"

Tamaki: "If the world ever saw Honey sempai's true abilities, they'd suspect Japan of possessing a weapon of mass destruction. The secretary was afraid it might upset the U.N. and then would take it out on all of Japan."

"**A weapon of mass destruction!"**

Hikaru & Kaoru: "How awful!" They said in unison as the twins held each other close. The two brunettes couldn't help but sweat drop.

Hikaru: "So Honey sempai quit the Karate Club-

Kaoru: "And decided to become a member of the Host Club."

Yukari let out a small sigh in relief that the whole story was finally over. The twins came up to them again; leaning as they spoke.

Hikaru: "All things considered. Honey sempai's behavior is too unconventional for even the Haninozukas to contain."

Kaoru: "So because of that, his younger brother had a more strict upbringing; one more in keeping with the Haninozuka standard."

Honey: "Sometimes I think Chika-chan hates me because I'm not following the family rules." He said with his eyes swelling up in tears.

Yukari: "Honey sempai…" She said with a solemn expression. She slightly looks away, holding onto her golden locket tight that was secretly hidden under the collar of her blazer and shirt.

'_Sis…'_

**A/N: "You will find out more about the locket in the next chapter. :P"**

Tamaki: "ALRIGHT Gentlemen!"He exclaimed, causing Yukari to jump from her thoughts.

"Time for operation 'Haninozuka Brothers Reconciliation!" He announced with pride.

Hikaru & Kaoru: "HOORAY!"

Haruhi: "I knew he was gonna say that." She muttered with a sweat drop.

Yukari: "Why am I not surprised?" She groaned in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Middle School Karate Dojo~<strong>

Chika: "Alright! Ten minute break!" He called after the students finished practicing their drills.

Students: "SIR!" They replied as Chika walked away.

Student 1: "You know…Captain Haninozuka sure is a strict captain. No matter how hard we try, it's like he's never satisfied. I really don't think I can take it." He said,

"…**words from their hearts"**

Student 2: "Tell me about it"

Student 3: "He's a strict captain…"

Satoshi: "Yasuchika!" He called, walking towards him.

"I told you a million times! Never wear your glasses during training! It's risky! Besides, it's only for show, anyway." He warned; sweat dropping at the last statement as Chika growled. It was a fact that Chika didn't need glasses. So why does he wear them for show?

Chika: "No, they're not. They correct my eyesight." He lied, making Satoshi sigh unconvinced.

Satoshi: "Oh, also… Afterwards, at least say sorry-

Chika: "No." He interrupted, making Satoshi pop a vain in his head.

**PINCH! **

Chika: "AH! HEY!" He cried as Satoshi pinched his cheeks hard.

"STOP IT!" He begged, eventually Satoshi released him from his grip.

"I will never apologize…Never…"

After that, Chika simply walked away from Satoshi, taking a sip from a bottle of water and removing his glasses for once. At the entrance, a few fan girls are peeping into the room, watching the students practice their drills, not to mention staring at the captain.

Girl 1: "EEE! Look! Chika took off his glasses!" She squealed as the rest oohed and ahhed over his looks.

Girl 2: "He sure looks a lot like Honey. I wonder if Honey will look like him in a few years."

Girl 3: "Honey is so sweet! He's so tiny and adorable! Looking at Chika, I can't help but dream of the future…" She exclaimed in glee. The girls squealed more, not noticing the captain of the Karate Club coming closer and closer to the entrance, hearing every word they're saying.

Girl 4: "Of course Chika is attractive too. I just wish-

**WHAM!**

Chika slammed the door shut, scaring the lives out of the girls. The captain then glared at his students, sending them cold shivers down their spines.

Chika: "What are you staring at? Start with the next drill!" He commanded.

Student 1: "B-But sir, we haven't even finished our break." He said, nervously.

Chika: "You guys haven't even broken a sweat! Start with the next drill NOW!" He yelled, getting irritated.

Satoshi: "Ya…su…chi…ka…" He muttered in an eerie tone from behind as he held up the bar like weapon on his shoulder, glaring at Chika.

"Stop taking your anger out on the club members! A captain must never lose his temper!" He yelled as he started to bang Chika with the weapon. Not to mention that he just came back from the kendo club.

Chika: "OW! OW! SATOSHI! STOP!" He protested, attempting to block every swipe and blow.

"Keep your shinai out of the Karate Dojo!"

**A/N: "So that's what it's called…a shinai -.-# I'm too lazy to edit it again lol. I apologize…"**

Satoshi: "Shut up! I'm correcting your character!" He yelled, whacking him with the shinai.

From afar, the host club members were watching from outside the window.

Hikaru & Kaoru: "Hmm…"

The twins, Hikaru on Yukari's side while Kaoru on Haruhi's, both with their hands on their heads, watch the two cousins fight and brawl about. Haruhi and Yukari groan silently in annoyance at that point.

Hikaru: "Well so far, looks like a simple inferiority complex."

Kaoru:"He's always being compared to Honey sempai so that's why he feels such animosity towards him." He said as he shot a finger up in the air, pointing something out.

"His older brother is more attractive, more popular, and a better martial artist than he is. I think he's just letting his jealousy get the best of him."

Hikaru & Kaoru: "It's totally normal and way boring! We're going to find something more entertaining!" They said in boredom as the two walked away side by side. Tamaki turned towards them, upset.

Tamaki: "Hold on! Come back here you two." He demanded.

"Why are you suddenly being uncooperative?"

Hikaru & Kaoru: "Well we thought it might be an interesting secret reason in finding." They responded, turning to face their boss.

"This is just lame." They spat. Tamaki only got more furious, while Yukari and Haruhi just stare at them with rather annoyed looks.

Tamaki: "So Honey sempai's and Chika's feelings aren't exciting enough?" He exclaimed in anger. Then Honey sempai and Mori sempai walk up to the group.

Honey: "It's ok Tama-chan…Really." He said, making everyone else face him.

Tamaki: "But…Honey sempai." He pleaded, giving him a concerned look.

Honey: "It's alright. Don't worry about me." He said, hugging his Usa-chan tighter, looking away in a daze with a solemn smile, spacing out.

"So what if Chika-chan hates me? I would be happy to see him grow up to be strong and healthy. He is my brother after all."

"**Looking Far Ahead." **

Kaoru: "Um he's already a lot taller than you, Honey sempai."

Hikaru: "Yeah he's pretty grown up and plenty healthy."

Tamaki: "Oh no! This is bad! Honey is about to leave us for a far-off world!" He cried as they, especially Mori, watched and gasped at Honey who floated away in the air off into space.

Honey: "Heh, heh, heh…Chika!" He sighed with happiness, floating into space.

Tamaki: "Quick! Bring him back to reality!" He yelled as the host club members tried anything to bring Honey sempai back.

Kaoru: "Fiber optics!"

Hikaru: "Computer virus!"

Yukari: "Uh, chocolate!"

Haruhi: "Um…monthly rent hike!"

Tamaki gasped.

Tamaki: "HARUHI! Is that true?" He asked, deeply concerned for 'his little daughter.'

?: "Excuse me…" A familiar eerie voice muttered in the air, causing the host club to stop dead in their tracks.

"Can you guys keep it down? You're disturbing practice." Chika said, causing everyone to wince.

"**10 feet from the dojo…"**

"GACK!" They all gasped. Chika glances at his older brother and glares.

Chika: "Mitsukuni, I told you not to come near me at school…!" He growled at the spacey Haninozuka.

"PREPARE YOURSELF!" He yelled and he swerved a kick towards Honey sempai's face in the air, making Tamaki, the twins, Haruhi and Yukari to step back and gasp in fear.

"**Immediately, the family rule"**

Satoshi: "YASUCHIKAA!" He roared, as he tries to stop Chika from his attack by grabbing the sleeve of his Karate uniform. Fortunately, Chika let his move slide and stood back in his best fighting pose.

Chika: "You alien…" He muttered under his breath. Honey simply frowned at his younger brother's insult, clutching his Usa-chan tight. Satoshi looked like he was going to blow.

Yukari: _'Alien?...Why the hell would you call him that?' _She thought with a frown as she looked at the two brothers.

Chika: "Would you just leave me alone?" He asked in a rude tone.

Honey: "But Chika-chan…" He said with pleading and hurtful eyes.

Hikaru & Kaoru: "What's he mean, 'alien'?" They asked in unison, looking at each other with questionable looks.

Haruhi: "Why would you call him that? Just because your brother is stronger than you are doesn't give you the right to call him an alien." She said, upset by the fact that he would even call his brother that.

Yukari: "Exactly."

Tamaki: "Yeah. Why are you so upset about cake and stuffed animals?" He asked.

Chika: "Well if it was just about the cake and stuffed animals I would've never said anything." He grunted, trembling in irritation.

Yukari: _'This is already getting on my nerves…' _

"So what your brother is different? He's your brother and you should respect him and his choices. You can't just treat him like this! For God's sake, you should be thanking him. Having a sibling is the best gift you could ever ask for." She scolded at Yasuchika with a serious look on her face, her voice becoming louder by the second.

"Don't let jealousy get the best of you because all of your reasons in treating him this way are completely stupid! Stop with this nonsense already and love and respect your brother the way he does to you!"

"What if you never see him again!-…"

She yelled with the eyes around her widening at her outburst, and then a silent gasp escapes her lips, realizing she went a little too far. _'Dammit…'_

"Sorry…I went a little too far…" She mumbled with her hand scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment, looking away. Chika merely stared at her for a minute and grunted a bit, slightly looking down.

Chika: "Let's get this straight, I didn't call my brother an alien because he's stronger than me" He said looking down, his hand clenching into a fist tightly. Haruhi and Yukari could only frown a bit at that point, noticing his fist.

"But have you ever seen him devour an entire cake? Tell me you guys think that's perfectly normal! He eats three whole cakes every night for dessert! Seriously, three whole cakes a night and he never gains weight!" He said with his tone exaggerating at that point, startling Tamaki. The twins and Haruhi and Yukari could only stare at the day-dreaming Lolita with blank eyes.

**~Flashback~**

**~At the Haninozuka dining room~**

"…**after supper…"**

Honey is seated at a table; in front of him are 3 gigantic mouth-watering, strawberry cakes. Chika could only watch and stare in disbelief from the entrance of the dining room.

_Honey: "I humbly accept_ _this yummy dessert!" He exclaimed happily as he chomped up the three delicious sweets in a matter of seconds. _

"_That was delicious…" He sighed in happiness._

_Chika quickly hides behind the door, trembling in fear, frightened for his life._

**~End of Flashback~**

Tamaki: _'So, Honey sempai eats that way at home too...' _He thought with a sweat drop, as if he was not surprised to hear that.

Chika: "And then something crazy occurred last week. I happen to wake up in the middle of the night…"

**~Flashback~**

Chika was walking through the hall ways, and then noticing a dim light from the dining room.

"And I noticed that the light was on in the dining room…"

_Chika: "What's going on?... It's the middle of the night you know?" He whispered as he peeked his head out to see what was going on. _

_Honey: "Hey Chika-chan…" He greeted in an eerie voice. Chika could merely feel shivers up his spine in total disbelief._

_Chika: 'No way…He's eating cake at this hour?'_

_Honey: "I'm glad you're here. Once a week I have a special cake night where I eat all the cake I want…Usa-chan here helped me come up with the idea." He said, slightly moving his Usa-chan in motion, the candle light glow shining on his face, making him look like a ghost._

"_Would you like to join us?... He-he-he-hehe…" He giggles evilly, Chika felt more creeped out than ever before. He was so creeped out, one of the lenses of his glasses cracked. _

**~End of Flashback~**

The host club, except for Kyouya and Mori, stare at the cheerful Lolita in disbelief, sweat dropping in result.

Chika: "C'mon, be honest…"

"**He's snapped"**

"You know there's no way that a regular human being can eat that much cake! Aren't you terrified! I bet he gets signals from his home planet through that weird bunny of his! WHY CAN"T YOU SEE THAT HE'S AN ALIEN?

Yukari: "And he's lost it…" _'Now he's sounding more like a geek to me…' _She said, staring at Chika blankly with the same expression plastered on Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins.

Haruhi: "But when you think about it."

Tamaki: "Everything Chika just said to us."

Hikaru and Kaoru: "Suddenly makes perfect sense doesn't it?" They said in unison with Yukari nodding in agreement.

Satoshi thinks for a moment and speaks.

Satoshi: "You tell me the same story over and over, but it's no big deal. You're being too neurotic." He pointed out, causing Chika to glare at him.

"If I set my mind to it, I bet I could handle two whole cakes myself. They aren't that sweet anyway…"

Chika: "SHUT UP! You've got no taste buds!" He yelled in anger.

Kyouya: "In addition, the person closest to him is quite insensitive…" He stated as he, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Yukari watched the two argue, sweat dropping. Tamaki could only sob tears.

Tamaki: "He must have felt anxious and alone…" He cried, holding a handkerchief.

Chika sighed and turned his back away from everyone else, looking away with a slight solemn face.

Chika: "I don't know but…There was a time where Mitsukuni and I got along really well."

"Well it's true that my brother's always had a fondness for cute things and more of a sweet tooth than I have. I still respect his ability to avoid that stuff even though he loved it. And then this idiot came along and brainwashed him with some ridiculous nonsense."

"Something about acknowledging who you really are and just being yourself, that that's true strength…"

After that, the eyes went toward the blonde milord who just looked away, guilty at that point.

"Not long after that, he fell apart and became that alien he is today!" He cried as he went down on his knees with his hands clamped on his face, destroyed.

"**Burned out"**

Tamaki could only watch Chika self destruct in horror and guilt eating away his body.

Hikaru: "Oh I see, so all of Chika's troubles…"

Kaoru: "Can be traced right back to you, isn't that true boss?" He finished off for his twin, pointing at Tamaki. Tamaki turned to them to say something in defense for himself.

Tamaki: "What are you talking about? I didn't mean to! There's gotta be some way we can fix this!" He said, panicking a bit.

Yukari: "Nice going Tamaki-sempai…" She muttered, not cooperating at all.

Tamaki: "C'mon you guys!" He cried. Honey-sempai was looking away from the commotion, too many thoughts in his head; it was confusing him at that point. Mori-sempai laid a hand on his shoulder for comfort, making the Lolita look up towards his cousin.

Mori: "There is a way to solve this you know?"

Tamaki: "You got it figured out?" He asked Mori, sighing in relief.

Mori: "So Mitsukuni, you know what to do." He said with his stoic serious face. Honey sempai looked at him for a moment then turned towards his younger brother with guilty eyes.

Honey:"…Listen Chika-chan, I never meant to upset you. I didn't know that you hated sweets that much and I'm very sorry." He said, making Yukari, Tamaki, and Haruhi sweat drop since he's missing the point.

Haruhi: "Oh no, looks like he missed the point completely."

Yukari: "Someone help him…"

Honey: "Nobody can make me change who I am and I'm really grateful to Tama-chan and all of the host club because they showed me that. So…" He said, looking at a daze for a moment. Tamaki couldn't help but be touched by his words.

Then, Honey's brows furrow into a serious expression, glancing at Chika.

"Let's settle this like men, in the Haninozuka style, Yasuchika…"

Chika's glasses flash as his eyes glared at him back, ready for anything.

**~At a random open field…'~**

The winds were high and briskly, ruffling through the open fields' grass. The two brothers stand opposite sides, facing each other while the rest of the host club members watch from a good distance.

Haruhi: "Since when does Ouran have a field like this?" She muttered to Yukari with a sweat drop and blank eyes of disbelief.

Yukari: "I have no idea…" She responded with the same expression as hers.

Honey: "And don't forget Chika-chan. This is a one point match." He said with a stern look.

Chika: "So what happens if I win?" He asked.

Honey: "If you win, I'll stop eating cake in the middle of the night." He responded with a slight glare.

"**That's all"**

Chika: "…Alright." He agreed, glaring back.

"**And he's okay with it!"**

The winds start to pick up and Mori glances at the two, knowing they are ready for battle. Haruhi and Yukari couldn't help but look away, uninterested in the fight.

Mori: "Are you ready for battle, men?"

"Then, you may begin!"

In a flash he lunged towards Chika with a kick. Chika quickly dodged it and landed swiftly on his feet. Honey charges and Chika braces himself.

Haruhi and Yukari then perk their heads up, noticing that something about the fight was like a replay.

Honey throws punches and blows but Chika easily dodges them. He then makes his attack by making a swerve kick; Honey dodges it, making him fly off from the ground.

Tamaki then notices it and watches closely as Honey pulls out the shinai.

Tamaki: "Is it just me or is this fight turning out exactly like the one they had earlier?" He asked in incredulity.

Kyouya: "Yes, but this time their roles are reversed." He answered with the flash of his glasses covering his eyes as they continue to watch the two brothers fight.

Mori: "Mitsukuni has already planned how this entire fight with pan out."

Honey starts lunging and striking the shinai multiple times at him, but Chika dodged every attempted move with ease.

"Yasuchika will attack with the shuriken any moment now."

With that, Chika pulls out the shuriken and throws it at Honey who used the shinai to block it with a swing.

Hikaru and Kaoru: "Whoa! He called it!" They said with a gasp.

Yukari: "Those blades and weapons…How the hell?..."

Haruhi: "Uh Mori-sempai? Where do they hide these shuriken?..." She asked as the two brunettes sweat dropped and looked at the stoic sempai for an answer.

Mori: "I have been watching these two brothers spare for many years and it didn't take long before I noticed that in every match, Yasuchika incorporates moves that Mitsukuni used in the previous match."

"Mitsukuni realized it as well and he always tries to give his brother the opportunity to practice those new techniques."

"He may call him an alien, but as far as martial arts are concerned, Yasuchika has a deep respect for Mitsukuni and his abilities. I think all he really wants is to be like his older brother. They are connected just like two siblings ought to be. Then personally, I think a little sibling rivalry is perfectly normal."

The members simply stare at him in amazement from his speech. Satoshi couldn't help but be so touched and admired by his big brother.

Mori: "There's no need to worry about the outcome of this match. I can already tell you that Mitsukuni is planning to throw the fight and let Yasuchika beat him. Trust me I know everything there is to know about him." He said, confidently.

Honey: "DEFEND YOURSELF!" He yelled and whacked Chika in the head with a powerful kick, sending Chika diving towards the ground.

"**No holding back"**

Yukari: _'Uh oh…' _

Mori was mistaken as he silently drifts back in defeat.

Mori: "…Hm…"

Honey: "YAY! I'm the winner! CAKE, CAKE, CAKE!" He exclaimed in pure joy, hugging his Usa-chan tightly, happily prancing in victory.

"I have an idea! Since I won, I think we should start having 'Special Cake Night' three times a week!" He said proudly with a giggle, throwing Usa-chan in the air and catching it.

Chika: "…Ow…" He cried in pain with a huge bump popping out of his head, foot twitching as he laid on the floor face first in defeat.

"…**soundly beaten…"**

Tamaki & Twins: "Don't let it get you down…Mori sempai." They said, trying to comfort the destroyed Mori who was laying on his hands and feet in misery.

Satoshi: "Yeah, Taka, you were awesome!" He pleaded with spirit.

Yukari: _'Poor Mori-sempai…' _She thought with a slight chuckle escaping her lips.

Haruhi: "So Honey sempai's love of cake exceeds his love for his brother…?" She said, staring at the victorious Lolita.

Yukari: "That's just messed up…" She muttered, shaking her head.

Haruhi: "What a horrible person…" She added with a sweat drop.

Later that day, Honey sempai decided to go on top of the school roof, watching the sunset go with the rays glowing through the skies, creating such a beautiful scene. He clutched his Usa-chan tight, remembering what Tamaki said to him as he felt a breeze flowing through the air.

**~Tamaki: I would think that embracing the things you truly like and being able to enjoy them, is worth more than anything…To just be yourself…I believe that's what true strength really is…"~**

Honey: "Hm…" He said as he giggled with the sweetest smile.

.

"I love you!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>~OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CREDITS!~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ending Song: Last Alliance-Shissou<em>

* * *

><p>Kyouya: "Yukari, isn't your birthday coming up in a few days?"<p>

Yukari: "Yeah…Why?"

Tamaki & Twins: -gasp- PRESENTS!

Yukari: "Oh crap…"

Haruhi: "Wait…Yukari has a what?"

Yukari: -gasps-"N-No way…It's you…"

Haruhi: "Next Time!"

**~"A Birthday To Remember!"~**

Tamaki: "The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you."

All: "We'll see you then!" :D

Yukari: "I DON'T WANT ANY PRESENTS!"

(lol xD)

* * *

><p>Jello~ :3<p>

I apologize for not updating for awhile! Dx I'm a demon for keeping you guys waiting. Again I sincerely apologize! I'M SORRY! T~T **(Reason: Highschool, SAT's, Friends, Drawing, and doing other chapters I'm not supposed to do yet -.-# etc.)**

Luni-chan: -sleeping- xD

Well anyway, the next chapter may come up this month so who knows! If I have free time I will try my best to use it wisely and update more stories for you guys! I love you all so much! TwT

And I might be selfish but **I demand 5 more reviews for the next chapter**. YES! I'm self-centered and want more reviews…-gasps- Does that make me a bad person? D8

.

**Info & Credits, Copy Rights:**

Author of Ouran High School Host Club: Bisco Hatori

Manga: Chapters 29-30

Episode: 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own The Ouran HSHC. All rights specially go to their rightful owners.

Also when I was reading the Manga, which I love xD, these are the most interesting and shocking ones I could pick from the chapters ;3;

In addition, the "I Swear Honey-sempai Is An Alien" theory was forever etched in the minds of the host club.

Hikaru & Kaoru: "He's talking to the rabbit…" They whispered as the host club members stare at the Lolita who was chatting with Usa-chan.

Tamaki: "Alien communication…"

Haruhi: "He's communicating."

Honey: "He-he! Usa-chan~! What cake shall we eat today?" He asked the pink stuffed rabbit.

Yukari: "You know he's starting to scare me…"

~To be honest, I think he might be an alien lol who knows!~

~Chika's Fake Glasses…~

Chika: They're prescription lenses, so that when I look at Mitsukuni, he's blurred out. Really blurry…

Tamaki, Haruhi, Yukari, Twins: **THAT'S DANGEROUS!**

Yukari: "DO YOU WANT TO BECOME BLIND OR SOMETHING? What's wrong with you…?"

~ I agree with Hatori, please don't imitate Chika! ~

~By the way, check out my channel on **YouTube**! **LunichanTheRedPanda** (exactly like that lol)~

.

**Announcement:** Guys! I've been thinking for a while lately and I think I need to change my title…PLEASE HELP! The name "One Lucky Rose"…err…I don't know something about it I disagree. Please if you have an idea, post it with your review! I would really appreciate it if you do! (I will secretly put fresh baked brownies under your bed for a reward ;3; lol) Again please, if you have an idea, post it and I'll rally up a voting contest for all the characters! :D Thank you!~

Ok well that's everything I guess :3 Please note that I am rewriting the first few chapters alright? So if you think they're corny I completely understand because months ago I was a horrible writer ^^; But I guess I have gotten better at it :D Ok so with that said and being done, THANK YOU FOR READING! And have a great day! (;w;) I wanna cookie now…lol

.

**REMEMBER! DEMAND IS 5! NO LESS! **

Bai~! :D

.

_**~xXAnimeFreak97Xx~**_


	10. Author's Note PLEASE! READ!

Guys I sincerely apologize for not updating! D:::8 Please, forgive me!

Unfortunately, my laptop crashed and I literally lost everything…and I mean EVERYTHING! Yes I'm very depressed right now… TT^TT

I promise that I will try to rewrite the story! It will take some time though because of losing all my school work in this stupid computer -.-#, and the Christmas season coming up (I am in a choir so yeah…lot of memorizing songs and traveling around to carol lol)

It's just been a hell of a month for me and December is gonna be worse. -_-

Please, Please, PLEASE! Be patient! I will try my best to write the best climax of this story!

Also, I thank you all very much for the reviews and support. :D You guys are just AWESOME! :3

Thanks for reading! Love you guys! :D

~xXAnimeFreak97Xx~


End file.
